Eine Entscheidung die alles verändert
by jasdarling
Summary: Was hat Lily nun schon wieder vor? Und warum verhält sich Dumbledore nur so gleichgültig? Fragen über Fragen,aber lest selbst und findet es heraus!
1. Chapter 1

**Eine Entscheidung die alles verändert**

**Hi Ihr Lieben,**

**dies ist nun meine zweite FF die ich hier poste! Diese FF wird von der lieben amira white betagelesen(bousa Süße und vielen lieben Dank dafür)**

**Summary: Spielt in den Ferien nach dem 6.Schuljahr**

**Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Orte gehören J.K.Rowling! Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen! Die Handlung ist frei erfunden!**

**Wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen**

**Prolog**

„_Aber Professor Dumbledore das können sie doch nicht machen!" rief Lily außer sich vor Wut und funkelte den Schulleiter dabei böse an. __  
__„Lily, ich habe dir die Gründe dafür doch schon genannt und Du wusstest, dass alle Schüler und Schülerin, die ein Praktikum machen, dies nur einmal in derselben Institution machen dürfen und Du durftest schon zweimal im St .Mungos arbeiten, vergiss das bitte nicht", antwortete Dumbledore ihr freundlich aber bestimmt. __  
__Lily schnaubte und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. __  
__„Ich will aber Heilerin werden! Warum verlangen sie dann von mir, dass ich dieses Praktikum im Ministerium machen muss? Sie wissen doch, dass ich später in die Forschung will!" __  
__„Das weiß ich sehr wohl. Du hast es mir mehr als einmal gesagt Lily und trotzdem wirst Du in den Sommerferien im Ministerium arbeiten und nicht im St. Mungos!" __  
__Lily zitterte vor Wut, sie fühlte sich ungerecht behandelt. Sie wusste doch schon ganz genau, was sie nach der Schule werden wollte. Warum wollte Dumbledore das denn nicht verstehen? __  
__„Kann ich gehen?" __  
__Als der Schulleiter nickte, verließ sie grußlos dessen Büro. __  
__„Ich werde schon einen Weg finden, damit ich nicht im Ministerium arbeiten muss!" dachte sie ärgerlich und ging zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. __  
_  
Lily stand an diesem Ferientag sehr früh auf. Sie nahm ihre Sache vom Stuhl, die sie am Abend zuvor darauf gelegt hatte und ging ins Badezimmer, um zu duschen. Als sie fertig war, zog sie sich an und band ihre lange Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen. Leise, um ihre Schwester nicht zu wecken, verließ Lily ihr Zimmer und ging hinunter in die Küche um zu frühstücken.  
„Hoffentlich bemerkt niemand im Ministerium, dass ich nicht da bin und meldet es Dumbledore", seufzte Lily leise und stellte sich das Donnerwetter von Dumbledore schon mal in Gedanken vor.  
„Ich will dieses Praktikum nicht in der blöden Aurorenabteilung machen und Dumbledore weiß das auch ganz genau! Also warum zum Kuckuck darf ich es nicht wieder im St. Mungos machen?" dachte Lily, räumte dabei das Geschirr in die Spüle und trank den letzten Rest von ihrem Kaffee.  
Lily nahm ihre Sachen, schloss leise die Haustür hinter sich und fuhr mit dem Bus nach London. Das letzte Stück zum St. Mungos ging sie zu Fuß. Vor der Tür holte sie noch einmal tief Luft und schritt schnell auf den Informationsschalter zu.  
„Guten Morgen Isadora. Wie geht es dir und deiner Familie?" begrüßte Lily die junge Hexe freundlich.  
„Oh, guten Morgen Lily! Danke der Nachfrage, uns geht es gut. Wie geht es dir? Machst du dein Praktikum bei uns?"  
Lily nickte. „Hat Heiler Williams dir nicht gesagt, dass ich heute anfange?" fragte Lily und wurde etwas unruhig.  
Isadora lachte leise. „Natürlich hat er dich angemeldet. Er spricht ja fast nur noch von dir!"  
„Er spricht von mir?" hakte Lily verblüfft nach.  
„Sicher macht er das. Er erzählt jedem, dass Du sehr talentiert bist und dass er sich ganz sicher ist, dass Du eine hervorragende Heilerin werden wirst. Hier dein Ausweis und nun beeil dich lieber, er wartet bestimmt schon auf dich!"  
Lily nahm ihren Ausweis, verabschiedete sich flüchtig von Isadora und ging zu den Fahrstühlen. In ihr tobte ein Gefühlschaos und die wildesten Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf.  
„Was, wenn der Schwindel auffliegt und Dumbledore oder einer aus dem Ministerium hier auftaucht?" überlegte Lily. „Einfach nicht daran denken", baute sie sich selbst auf und fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl in den vierten Stock, wo Heiler Williams sie in Empfang nahm.  
„Guten Morgen Ms. Evans. Schön sie wieder bei uns zu haben", begrüßte der Heiler Lily und reichte ihr die Hand.  
„Guten Morgen ich freue mich auch sehr wieder hier arbeiten zu dürfen!" antwortete Lily fröhlich und hatte Dumbledore und das Ministerium schon vergessen. Heiler Williams begleitete Lily zu einem Raum, wo sie sich umziehen und ihre Sachen in einem kleinen Schrank verstauen konnte.  
Gespannt und voller Vorfreude auf die Arbeit hier im Krankenhaus, ging Lily gut gelaunt in den Besprechungsraum. Heiler Williams und sein Team besprachen gerade den vorläufigen Tagesablauf, als Lily sich zu ihnen an den großen Tisch stellte.  
„Guten Morgen", grüßte Lily freundlich in die Runde.  
„Lily da bist Du ja endlich! Ich hatte schon befürchtet, Du hast uns vergessen." begrüßte Vincent McDoubt Lily freudestrahlend und umarmte sie herzlich.  
Die anderen schmunzelten über diese überschwängliche Begrüßung. Alle wussten, dass Vincent sehr angetan von der jungen Praktikantin war.  
„Nun da wir jetzt alle da sind, können wir mit der Visite beginnen", bestimmte Heiler Williams und wandte sich an Lily. „ Ms. Evans, sie werden heute mit mir zusammen arbeiten."  
„Gerne Mr. Williams! Was steht für heute alles an?"  
Williams erklärte Lily gerade den Tagesablauf, als es an der Tür klopfte und Albus Dumbledore den Besprechungsraum betrat. Lily's Herz raste und sie hielt den Atem an, als sie ihren Schulleiter sah.  
„Guten Morgen Albus! Was für eine angenehme Überraschung dich zu sehen", begrüße Mark Williams seinen langjährigen Freund und schüttelte ihm die Hand.  
„Guten Morgen", grüßte Dumbledore und nickte in die Runde. Einen kurzen Augenblick ruhte sein Blick auf Lily und sie konnte die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen sehen.  
„Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen Mark. Ich will dich auch nicht lange aufhalten", wandte sich Dumbledore an den Heiler. „ Ich bin nur gekommen, um Ms. Evans abzuholen", erklärte Dumbledore.  
Mark Williams sah ihn verwirrt an und Vincent McDoubt keuchte erschrocken auf.  
„Warum willst Du Ms. Evans abholen?"  
„Ms. Evans wird wie besprochen ihr Praktikum im Ministerium in der Aurorenabteilung machen!"  
„Das verstehe ich jetzt nicht so ganz Albus. Was meinst Du mit ‚wie besprochen'? In deinem Brief mit der Teilnehmerliste stand doch Ms. Evans Name!"  
„Richtig, doch hinter ihrem Namen stand ein Fragezeichen Mark! In der Aurorenabteilung ist kurzfristig ein Platz frei geworden und der wird nun mit Ms. Evans besetzt", erklärte der Schulleiter freundlich aber bestimmt und sein Tonfall ließ keine Einwände zu.  
„Das ist doch reine Zeitverschwendung!" regte sich Vincent auf. „ Lily ist sehr begabt, was die Medizin angeht und sie will Heilerin werden! Also wofür soll das Praktikum bei den Auroren gut sein?" verlangte Vincent erbost zu wissen und funkelte Dumbledore wütend an.  
„Vincent beruhige dich bitte", ermahnte Mark Williams seinen jungen Assistenten.  
„Das ist mir sehr wohl bekannt Mr. McDoubt. Es gibt aber eine Vereinbarung und die besagt nun mal, dass meine Schüler und Schülerinnen die Praktikumsstellen wechseln müssen. Ich habe bei Ms. Evans schon eine Ausnahme gemacht, in dem ich ihr gestattet habe, letztes Jahr in den Weihnachtsferien und dieses Jahr in den Osterferien hier zu arbeiten. Nun wird sie ihr Praktikum in der Aurorenabteilung absolvieren", erklärte es Dumbledore noch einmal für alle.  
Lily wusste, dass es Dumbledore ernst meinte und dass ein Widerspruch ihrerseits nichts als Ärger bringen würde.  
„Ich gehe mich dann mal umziehen und meine Sachen holen. Vielen Dank für alles", sagte Lily und reichte Heiler Williams die Hand.  
Vincent wollte Lily nicht so einfach an die Auroren verlieren und startete noch einen Versuch.  
„Mark du weißt doch, dass Lily in die Forschung möchte! Wie kannst Du das einfach so hinnehmen?"  
„Lass gut sein Vincent! Ich werde gehen", antwortete Lily anstelle des Heilers und verließ den Besprechungsraum.

Wütend und enttäuscht verließ auch Vincent den Raum und ging ins Nebenzimmer.  
Nachdem Lily sich umgezogen hat, verließ sie mit gesenktem Kopf und hängenden Schultern den Umkleideraum. Vor der Tür wartete Dumbledore auf sie, beide gingen schweigend hinunter ins Atrium und flohten ins Ministerium. Isadora sah ihnen verwundert nach.  
„Die werden schon sehen was sie davon haben! Die werden froh sein, wenn sie mich wieder los sind!" überlegte Lily und ein diabolisches Lächeln umspielte dabei ihre Lippen.

Ich hoffe das es Euch gefallen hat

liebe grüße jas


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi ihr Lieben,**

**bia **

**vielen lieben Dank für dein Rewiew! Freue mich wirklich sehr,dass dir der Anfang schon mal gefällt! Hier kommt auch schon das nächste Chap! bousa**

**Wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen**

**Chap 1**

Lily überlegte, als sie mit Dumbledore den langen Korridore entlang ging, was sie wohl bei den Auroren erwarten würde, und wie lange sie dazu brauchen würde, um die Auroren davon zu überzeugen, dass sie bei ihnen völlig fehl am Platz war. In Gedanken versunken, bemerkte sie gar nicht, dass der Professor an einer Tür angekommen war und nun anklopfte.  
„Ms. Evans, kommen sie bitte und schließen sie die Tür hinter sich", hörte Lily Dumbledore sagen und blickte sich verwirrt um.  
Sie war schon ein paar Meter weiter gelaufen und beeilte sich nun in das Büro zu kommen, wo Dumbledore und ein anderer Mann schon auf sie warteten.  
„Alastor für welche Gruppe hast Du Ms. Evans vorgesehen?"  
Der Angesprochene schaute zuerst Dumbledore und dann Lily an.  
„Ms. Evans kommt in mein Team Albus."  
„In dein Team? Bist Du sicher, dass dies eine gute Idee ist?" fragte der Schulleiter skeptisch.  
„Sicher sonst würde ich es doch nicht sagen!"  
„Wie Du meinst. Das ist übrigens Ms. Evans", stellte Dumbledore Lily vor.  
„Guten Morgen Ms. Evans! Alastor Moody. Sie werden ihr Praktikum in meiner Gruppe machen, " erklärte Moody ihr und sah Lily mit einem durchdringenden Blick an.  
„Guten Morgen Mr. Moody", grüßte Lily knapp und sah ihn dabei trotzig an.  
„Er soll ruhig merken, dass ich nicht freiwillig hier bin!" dachte Lily und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Da ja nun alle Formalitäten geklärt sind, werde ich mich nun wieder meiner Arbeit zuwenden", stellte Dumbledore sachlich fest und verabschiedete sich.  
Lily schaute ihm fassungslos hinterher, da er sich nur flüchtig von ihr verabschiedet hat.  
„Ms. Evans, wenn sie dann endlich damit fertig sind, die Tür anzustarren, können wir vielleicht rüber zu den anderen gehen", riss Moody sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
„Natürlich können wir gehen. Ich warte nur auf sie!"  
„Reiß dich zusammen Lily Evans! Du willst zurück ins St. Mungos!" schallt Lily sich in Gedanken selbst.  
Moody führte Lily in ein anderes Zimmer, welches sich als Trainingsraum heraus stellte, wo der Rest der Gruppe schon wartete.  
„Alastor warum hat das denn so lange gedauert?" wollte Maximiliano de Silver wissen, als sein Chef mit schnellen Schritten den Raum durchquerte und sich auf den Schreibtisch setzte.  
„Wo sind denn die anderen Praktikanten?" überlegte Lily, als sie sich umsah. „Wenigstens James und Sirius müssten doch auch hier sein!" Sie hatte bemerkt, dass Moody's Team nur aus Männern bestand, noch dazu alle wesentlich älter als sie.  
„Evans herkommen", schnarrte Moody's Stimme und holte sie unsanft aus ihren Gedanken.  
Alle Anwesenden drehten sich nach ihr um und schauten sie erstaunt, belustigt, verwundert oder amüsiert an.  
„Wer ist dieser Krümel?"  
„Viel wichtiger ist was will dieser Krümel hier?" schnappte Lily einige Bemerkungen auf und hätte ihnen dafür am liebsten etwas Passendes an den Kopf geknallt.  
„Ist aber ein niedlicher Krümel mit einem knackigen Hintern", lachte Charlie Davis und musterte Lily von unten nach oben, was sie noch wütender machte.  
Alastor räusperte sich, als Lily sich neben ihn stellte und alle verstummten.  
„Das ist Ms. Evans. Sie wird ihr Praktikum bei uns machen", stellte er Lily vor.  
„Eine Praktikantin? Bei uns?" vergewisserte sich Robert Fox. „ Das kann ja lustig werden!" lachte er und die anderen stimmten in sein Lachen mit ein.  
Lily ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten, ihre Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen.  
„Aufgeblasene Machos! Denen werde ich es schon zeigen!" zischte Lily durch die Zähne und atmete tief durch.  
„Das will ich auch hoffen", gluckste Moody.  
„Sie werden heute diese aufgeblasenen Machos, wie sie sie nennen, beurteilen! Aber bitte beurteilen sie das duellieren und nicht das was sie gesagt haben!" ermahnte Moody sie und teilte sein Team in Zweiergruppen ein.  
„Darf ich mich denn nicht mit duellieren?" fragte Lily ehrlich enttäuscht.  
„Heute besser noch nicht, die Jungs werden noch gebraucht!"  
Darauf konnte Lily nur mit den Augen rollen.  
Den Vormittag verbrachte die Gruppe mit duellieren und Lily stellte erstaunt fest, wie diszipliniert dieses Team war und wie viel Respekt die Gruppenmitglieder ihrem Teamleiter entgegenbrachten. Auch diese Punkte beurteilte Lily und war, auch wenn sie es nicht gerne zugeben wollte, positiv überrascht, wie viel Ausdauer und Kondition die Männer hatten. Da Lily die jungen Männer zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht mit Namen kannte, beschrieb sie jeden einzelnen nach Größe und Haarfarbe, worauf der Teamleiter als er Lily's Aufzeichnungen durch las in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.  
„Ich werde ihnen nach der Mittagspause alle mit Namen vorstellen, und dann können sie die Namen hinter ihre Beschreibung notieren, wenn sie das hier abtippen", dabei zeigte er auf ihre Aufzeichnungen.  
„Und Ms. Evans tun sie mir einen Gefallen und lassen ihre eigene Beurteilung weg! Danke!" Moody zwinkerte Lily kurz zu und entließ sie in die Mittagspause.  
Als Lily zurückkam, hörte sie wie der Teamchef gerade einen neu herein gekommen Auftrag mit seiner Truppe besprach. Er beendete die Einsatzbesprechung und erklärte Lily, was sie am Nachmittag noch zu erledigen hatte.  
„Es kann sein, dass ich morgen noch nicht zurück bin. Charlie Davis", dabei zeigte er auf den jungen Mann rechts von ihm, „ wird ihnen dann sagen, wie sie uns helfen können. Sollten sie Fragen haben wenden sie sich bitte an ihn."  
Dann aperierte er mit sechs anderen Auroren.  
Lily ließ sich von Charlie ihren Arbeitsplatz zeigen und fing an ihre Aufzeichnungen abzutippen. Er legte ihr noch ein paar andere Notizen auf den Tisch und bat sie, diese auch abzutippen, da mit den anderen heute nicht mehr zu rechnen sei.  
Am späten Nachmittag brachte Charlie Lily eine Tasse Kaffee und meinte: „Hier bitte! Ich hoffe sie mögen Kaffee?"  
„Oh vielen Dank, den kann ich jetzt gut gebrauchen! Ähm sie können mich ruhig duzen, sonst komme ich mir schon so alt vor", grinste Lily ihn an und nahm einen Schluck heißen Kaffee.  
„Darfst auch Du sagen Krümel! Und weiß Du was? Du hast jetzt Feierabend. Wir sehen uns morgen früh um acht und bitte sei pünktlich der Chef hasst Unpünktlichkeit." Damit verabschiedete er sich von Lily, die nicht wusste ob sie sich freuen sollte oder anfangen zu schreien, dass alle sie nur Krümel nannten. Letzten Endes entschied sie sich dafür, erstmal abzuwarten und räumte die fertig abgetippten Berichte zusammen, legte sie auf Moody's Schreibtisch, verließ das Büro und fuhr mit dem Bus nach Hause. Sie ließ den Tag Revue passieren. Am meisten hat sie die Disziplin der Einzelnen beeindruckt und, dass jeder alles machte und so wie es aussah auch konnte. Und doch wollte Lily dort nicht bleiben.  
Der nächste Tag war nicht wirklich aufregend und spannend. Lily lernte Kimberly de Silver, die große Schwester von Maximiliano de Silver, kennen. Moody und die anderen waren auch am Nachmittag noch nicht wieder zurück und sie beschloss, bei Charlie nach zufragen. Charlie erzählte ihr, dass es sich bei dem Einsatz um einen Angriff auf eine Muggelkleinstadt handelt, und dass noch immer zwei junge Frauen vermisst werden, die so wird befürchtet, von den Todessern mitgenommen worden waren.  
„Wir befürchten das Schlimmste", endete Charlie seine Erklärung.  
Lily malte sich aus, was den beiden Frauen, in den Händen der Todesser alles widerfahren konnte und dabei lief ihr ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter.  
„Ich hoffe, dass wir sie finden", meinte Lily leise.  
Charlie legte ihr mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter und nickte darauf nur.  
„Geh' nach Hause und ruh' dich aus!"  
Lily sah ihn dankbar an und aperierte in eine kleine Seitenstrasse in die Nähe ihres Elternhauses. Dann rannte Lily die wenigen Treppen zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf.

**„Evans! Was haben sie sich dabei gedacht**?" brüllte Moody stieß dabei die Verbindungstür auf und baute sich drohend vor Lilys Schreibtisch auf. Lily zuckte unweigerlich zusammen und stand von ihrem Stuhl auf, auf den sie sich gerade gesetzt hat. Auch die anderen zuckten zusammen und schenkten Lily einen mitfühlenden Blick. Charlie überlegte angestrengt, warum sein Chef Lily so anbrüllte, da ihn keinen Fehler in Lilys Arbeit aufgefallen war.  
„Alastor was hat Ms. Evans denn getan?" fragte er und versuchte Moody zu beschwichtigen.  
**„Was sie getan hat? Sie**", dabei zeigte er auf Lily, „ **lässt uns in ihrer Beurteilung alle wie Anfänger dastehen, die sich beim duellieren nicht genug bewegen!" **donnerte er und sah Lily wutentbrannt an.  
Lily konnte die wütenden Blicke der anderen regelrecht fühlen.  
„Das habe ich so nicht geschrieben!" fing sie ihre Erklärung an, aber durch das laute Gemurmel der Anwesenden, gingen ihre Worte ungehört unter. Sie startete noch einen weiteren Versuch sich Gehör zu verschaffen, unterbrach sich dann aber selbst.  
„Die sind ja schlimmer als Sirius Fanclub", keifte sie in Gedanken und verdrehte dabei genervt die Augen.  
„Aber was der kann, kann ich schon lange! Mal sehen wie lange ich noch hier bleiben muss!" dabei spielte ein Grinsen ihre Lippen.  
**„Jetzt haltet mal die Klappe und lasst mich ausreden**!" brüllte sie in der gleichen Lautstärke, wie zuvor der Teamleiter, durch den Raum.  
Augenblicklich waren alle ruhig und sahen Lily mit großen Augen an. Niemand hier hatte ihr so eine Stimme und so eine Durchsetzungsvermögen zugetraut.  
„Ich habe niemanden als Anfänger bezeichnet! Auch habe ich nicht geschrieben, dass ihr zu unbeweglich seid", erklärte sie und warf Moody dabei einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.  
„Ich habe lediglich angemerkt, dass es vorteilhafter wäre, wenn ihr euch beim duellieren anders bewegen würdet. Wäre auch im Kampf effektiver für euch!"  
„Ach ja Evans? Und sie können sich effektiver bewegen?" wollte Alastor von ihr wissen und sah sie dabei lauernd an.  
„Ja!"  
„Ja! Na dann zeigen sie uns mal was wir alles falsch machen!" damit scheuchte er alle aus dem Büro in den Trainingsraum.  
„Wir warten Evans!" fauchte Moody sie an.  
Das ließ sich Lily nicht zweimal sagen. Sie schaute ihre Kollegen selbstsicher an und bewegte sich geräuschlos auf sie zu, bog ihren Oberkörper wie beim Limbo nach hinten und drehte sich zur Seite weg. Alles im Bruchteil von ein paar Sekunden. Als sie sich wieder aufrecht vor den Jungs aufrichtete, sahen diese sie mit großen Augen an.  
„Mach das noch mal Krümel. Diesmal aber bitte in Zeitlupe", forderte Robert bewegen. Nicht wie beim Qudditch nur den Oberkörper bewegen und drehen. Ihr müsst – hm – euch geschmeidiger in den Hüften bewegen!"  
„Geschmeidiger bewegen? Komm heute Abend mit zu mir und ich zeige dir wie geschmeidig ich mich bewege!" feixte Maximiliano anzüglich und grinste Lily an.  
„Klappe Maxi! Übersteh erst mal zehn Minuten und dann sprechen wir von einer ganzen Nacht", konterte Lily sarkastisch.  
„Tja Alter, deine Ausdauer hat sich schon bis zu ihr rum gesprochen", spottete Robert und grinste schadenfroh.  
„Können wir anfangen?" wollte Lily wissen und drehte sich fragend zu Moody um der sich Notizen machte.  
„Sie leiten heute das Training Evans!"  
Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern und freute sich innerlich. Sie würde sich so arrogant und überheblich benehmen, dass sie ihrem ersehnten Rauswurf einen großen Schritt näher käme. Sie ahnte noch nicht wie falsch sie damit lag!  
Lily stellte ihre Kollegen, bis auf Charlie mit dem sie sich als erstes duellieren wollte, kreuz und quer im Raum auf und wies sie an, egal was auch passierte, wie Bäume stehen zu bleiben und sich nach Möglichkeit nicht zu bewegen. Sie erklärte Charlie, dass er sämtliche Flüche, bis auf die unverzeihlichen, benutzen durfte, ermahnte ihn aber dies nicht zu übertreiben, da die anderen ihre Zauberstäbe nicht benutzen durften. Lily war so in ihrem Element, ihr viel nicht mal auf, dass sie alles andere als arrogant und überheblich sprach, stattdessen sachlich und ruhig. So wie sie es bei ihrem Lehrer gelernt hat.  
„Ich zähle von drei runter! Drei - zwei - eins!" und schon schoss Charlie den ersten Fluch auf sie los. Lily drehte und wendete sich schnell und lautlos zwischen ihren stehenden Kollegen und Charlie musste aufpassen, dass er sie nicht. Lily war einfach zu schnell.  
„Was mache ich den falsch?" fragte er sie frustriert.  
„Sag ich dir später. Erst will ich mir alle ansehen."  
Sie zeigte auf Robert, der sich als nächstes mit ihr duellieren sollte und Charlie nahm seinen Platz als Baum ein. So ging es reihum bis nur noch Moody übrig war. Dieser saß mittig auf seinem Schreibtisch und machte sich Notizen über Lilys Leistungen. Lily ahnte nicht, dass ihr Rauswurf mit dieser Aktion in weite Ferne gerückt ist.  
„Mr. Moody, hätten sie vielleicht die Güte hier her zukommen?"  
„Wie bitte?"  
„Schon vergessen? Ich leite heute das Training! Und ich möchte mich jetzt mit ihnen duellieren!" Lily winkte ihn mit zwei Fingern zu sich und grinste breit.  
„Wie sie wünschen", erwiderte der Teamleiter lässig. Der Rest der Gruppe sah sich verwundert an, sagten aber nichts dazu. Niemand der Anwesenden im Raum bemerkte den Chef der Aurorenabteilung, der hinter dem abgedunkelten Spiegel im Nebenraum stand und das ganze Szenario aufmerksam verfolgte.  
Alastor Moody und Lily schenkten sich nichts. Ganz im Gegenteil, der Teamleiter verlangte alles von ihr ab, aber auch Lily hetzte den erfahrenen Auror zwischen die lebenden Bäume durch und landete den einen oder anderen Treffer. In ihrem Eifer bemerkte Lily nicht welche Flüche sie überhaupt benutzte und damit auch nicht, dass sie viele davon noch gar nicht kennen durfte). Wenn der Teamleiter überrascht darüber war, so zeigte er dies nicht. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem Chef, der sehr erstaunt über diese Tatsache ist.  
Weder Moody noch Lily dachten daran, dieses Duell zu unterbrechen und man merkte beiden an, wie viel Spaß ihnen das machte. Alastor achtete für eine Sekunde nicht auf Lily, was sich als Fehler seinerseits heraus stellte. Lily schnellte um Maximiliano herum, sprang hoch, drehte sich in der Luft um ihre eigene Achse und traf Moody mit dem Fuß am Kinn. Dieser war viel zu überrascht um überhaupt reagieren zu können. Er taumelte drei Schritte zurück und rieb sich sein Kinn. Lily landete wieder geräuschlos auf ihren Füßen.  
„1:0 für mich würde ich sagen!" lachte sie und klatschte in die Hände.  
„Mittagspause!" Lily drehte sich um und sah nicht die be- und verwunderten Blicke die ihr die Kollegen schenkten.

**Ich hoffe es hat Euch gefallen**

**liebe grüße jas**


	3. Chapter 3

Eine Entscheidung die alles verändert

**Hi ihr Lieben,**

**schecke vs bia **

**schön das du weiter gelesen hastfreu vielen dank für dein Rewiew! Keine Bange,James kommt auch noch,dauert aber noch ein bisschen! hust bousa**

**kurai 91 **

**freue mich wirklich sehr,dass dir meine FF gefällt! Vielen dank für dein Kommi! bousa**

**Dragon coranzon**

**Du findest meine FF witzig? die Frage ist,wie lange noch pfeif ne so schlimm wird es schon nicht werdenhoffe ich Vielen lieben dank für dein Rewiew! bousa**

**Ermoine **

**Vielen lieben dank für dein Rewiew und deine ehrliche Meinung! Da es für mich keine perfekten Menschen gibt,ist und wird meine Lily auch nicht perfekt werden! Ich mache aus Lily keine Mary Sue! Ich hoffe,dass dir meine Geschichte auch weiterhin gefallen wird und danke das Du meine FF in deine CO 2 Liste aufgenommen hast ganzrotwerdenbeisoviellob bousa**

**Wünsche uch nun viel Spaß beim lesen**

**Chap 2**

Alastor Moody holte Lily in den nächsten Tagen immer öfter zu Einsatzbesprechungen und bat sie, für ihn das Training zu übernehmen, wenn er zu wichtigen Besprechungen musste. Lily erklärte sich einverstanden, froh darüber etwas Sinnvolles machen zu können. Die Jungs, wie Lily ihre Kollegen liebevoll nannte, waren hellauf begeistert, als sie ihnen erklärte, dass sie das Training übernehmen würde. Lily dachte zuerst, dass ihre Kollegen sie nicht ernst nehmen würden, aber damit lag sie falsch. Sie erwiesen ihr den gleichen Respekt wie ihrem Teamleiter, nur dass sie dafür auch noch verwöhnt wurde. Sie brachten ihr ihre Lieblingssüßigkeiten aus der Winkelgasse mit, dachten daran ihr ein Sandwich oder Salat zu bringen, wenn sie mal wieder die Mittagspause durcharbeitete. Alles in allem konnte sich Lily nicht wirklich beklagen, trotzdem wurde ihre Freude durch den Wunsch, lieber im St.Mungos zu arbeiten, getrübt.  
Als Lily an diesem Morgen ins Büro kam, hörte sie Maximiliano rufen: „ Hey, seht mal her! Unsere Kleine hat ein Memo bekommen!" dabei wedelte er mit dem Stück Pergament wie wild in der Luft herum.  
„Krümel hat ein Memo? Was steht denn drin?" wollte Stuart Nielsen wissen.  
Maximiliano entfaltete das Pergament und überflog die Zeilen.  
„Krümel hat heute um 19 Uhr ein Date!"  
„Sie hat was?" echote es von allen Seiten.  
„Tja, so wie es aussieht ist Krümel doch nicht mehr so klein, wie wir immer denken!" entgegnete Charlie scheinbar gelassen und bedachte seine Kollegen mit einem seid ihr eigentlich von allen guten Geistern verlassen Blick. Neugierig schaute Charlie Maximiliano über die Schulter und las, mit wem Lily verabredet ist.  
„Vincent McDoubt – McDoubt, Vincent --- McDoubt!" stieß Charlie durch die Zähne. Er drehte sich ruckartig um und lief in das Büro des Teamleiters.  
„Sagt dir der Name Vincent McDoubt etwas?" fragte Charlie seinen Chef ohne große Umschweife.  
Dieser zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch, da er es nicht duldete, wenn jemand unaufgefordert in sein Büro stürmte.  
„Warum? Was ist mit ihm?"  
Charlie rollte mit den Augen.  
„Sagt dir der Name nun etwas, ja oder nein?" verlangte er leicht gereizt zu wissen.  
„McDoubt – Vincent McDoubt! Natürlich das ist doch der uneheliche Sohn von Gareth Malfoy diesem Bastard!"  
„Derselbige! Und unser Krümel hat heute um 19 Uhr ein Date mit diesem McDoubt!"  
„Woher kennt er Evans?"  
Darauf konnte Charlie nur mit den Schultern zucken.  
„Finde es heraus! Du weißt, was Du zu tun hast?"  
„Sicher! Ich behalte diesen Malfoy Sprössling im Auge!" mit diesen Worten verließ Maximiliano er das Büro. Moody setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch, um zu überlegen, was McDoubt von Lily Evans wollte.  
„Guten Morgen", begrüßte Lily ihre Kollegen und bedachte alle mit einem zornigen Funkeln in den Augen.  
Sie ging auf Maximiliano zu und nahm ihm das Pergament aus der Hand.  
„Ich glaube, dass hier gehört mir!" zischte sie böse, worauf Maximiliano schuldbewusst den Kopf einzog.  
„Es… es tut mir leid!"  
„Entschuldige dich nie für etwas, was Du nicht wieder machen würdest!" wies sie ihn zurecht und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch. Nicht sicher, wie sie mit einer wütenden, kurz vor dem explodierenden 16 jährigen umgehen sollten, entschlossen sich die Herren still schweigend dazu, sie erst einmal in Ruhe zu lassen, damit sie sich wieder abreagieren konnte. Lily fing an, den Stapel mit den Notizen durch zusehen und ärgerte sich, dass wieder mal keiner von ihnen das Diktiergerät benutzt hat.  
„Sie werden es nie kapieren", seufzte Lily leise vor sich hin und fing damit an, die Notizen von Charlie zuerst abzutippen. Sie wollte diesen Berg von Papier nur schnell fertig tippen und vergaß darüber ganz, dass sie für 10 Uhr ein Training angesetzt hat.  
Etwas enttäuscht schauten die Jungs immer mal wieder zu Lily. Da diese aber so gar keine Anstalten machte, ihre Arbeit zu unterbrechen und sie sich auch nicht wirklich trauten Lily anzusprechen, gingen auch sie ihrer Arbeit nach.  
Kurz vor Mittag hatte Lily endlich alle Notizen von Charlie abgetippt, und wollte nun mit Moody's Aufzeichnungen weiter machen, als sie erfreut feststellte, dass dieser das Diktiergerät benutzt hatte. Lily schaute vorsichtshalber erst mal nach, ob auch eine Kassette eingelegt war und konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen, als sie sah, dass tatsächlich eine eingelegt war. Sie drehte sich mit ihrem Stuhl im Kreis, wobei die Kassette auf den Boden fiel.  
„Mist!" grummelte Lily und krabbelte unter dem Schreibtisch, um sie wieder aufzuheben.  
„Krümel!"  
„Ja!"  
„Wo steckt sie denn nur! Krümel!"  
„Hier!" vernahm Kimberley nun die gedämpfte Stimme von Lily.  
„Was machst Du denn da?" fragte sie und lugte unter den Schreibtisch.  
„Mir ist die Kassette herunter gefallen und nun suche ich sie! Ha, hab sie!" lachte Lily triumphierend und krabbelte unter dem Schreibtisch vor.  
„Hallo", begrüßte Lily die Ältere und steckte die Kassette in das Diktiergerät.  
Kimberley beäugte das Gerät misstrauisch.  
„Was ist das?"  
„Das? Ein Diktiergerät."  
„Aha! Und was macht man mit diesem Ding?"  
„Darauf kannst Du deine Berichte und Notizen sprechen."  
„….."  
Lily kicherte über Kimberley's fragendes Gesicht.  
„Pass auf, ich erkläre es dir! Bis jetzt habt ihr alles im Kopf gespeichert, was während eines Einsatzes passiert ist und euch dann Notizen gemacht, um sie abends oder wenn Zeit war, abzutippen, richtig?"  
„Richtig und öfter die Hälfte vergessen", stellte Kimberley fest.  
„Mit diesem Diktiergerät hier erspart ihr euch das schreiben. Ihr sprecht eure Notizen einfach auf das Band und hört es wieder ab, um sie dann abzutippen. Klasse nicht?"  
„Kann irgendjemand damit umgehen?" wollte Kimberley skeptisch wissen.  
„Natürlich!"  
„Wer?"  
„Ich", lachte Lily und zwinkerte.  
„Mein Vater hat früher immer damit gearbeitet. Hab es mir bei ihm ausgeliehen und darauf gesungen. Nur leider habe ich dadurch seine ganze Notizen überspielt und dafür hätte er mich am liebsten in den Keller gesteckt!" erinnerte sich Lily und lachte leise, als sie daran zurück dachte.  
„Klingt so, als hättest Du deinen Eltern nur Freude bereitet", neckte die Ältere Lily.  
Diese lachte laut auf und meinte:  
„Was denkst Du denn? Ich war der reinste Engel!"  
Beide prusteten laut los.  
„Hier Krümel, dass ist für dich!" wechselte Kimberley das Thema und hielt Lily eine Tasche hin.  
„Für mich? Was ist denn da drin?"  
„Sieh hinein, dann weiß Du es!" forderte Kimberley sie auf.  
Zögernd nahm Lily die Tasche und schaute hinein. Lily's Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung und sie holte zaghaft eine weiße 3/4 Hose mit blassgrünen Steinchen an den Seiten aus der Tasche.  
„Aber das kann ich doch nicht annehmen!" stotterte Lily und sah ihre Kollegin ungläubig an.  
„Gefällt sie dir denn nicht?"  
„Sie ist wirklich wunderschön Kimberley, aber ich kann sie nicht annehmen", versuchte Lily ihre Kollegin zu überzeugen.  
„Natürlich kannst Du sie annehmen! Schau Krümel, sieh es als kleines Dankeschön dafür an, dass wenn Du nicht meine Arbeit machen würdest, ich dann bis spät abends noch im Büro sitzen müsste. Ich bin nämlich dieses Jahr dazu auserkoren worden, die anderen Praktikanten zu betreuen und den theoretischen Teil mit ihnen durch zugehen."  
„Andere Praktikanten?"  
„Sicher! Oder hast Du etwa gedacht, Du bist in diesen Ferien die Einzige hier?" lachte Kimberley.  
„Die anderen verteilen sich aufs ganze Ministerium. Hier in der Aurorenabteilung sind es z.B. alleine fünf, mit dir sechs."  
„Wie kommt es dann, dass ich noch keinen meiner Mitschüler gesehen habe?" wollte Lily erstaunt wissen.  
„Tja, das ist so eine Sache für sich. Normalerweise nimmt Alastor keine Praktikanten in sein Team, da er ab dem 15. August die Auszubildenden übernimmt. Von daher überlässt er die Praktikanten immer Aaron Shacklebolt. Warum er dich in unser Team genommen hat, darüber kann ich nur spekulieren. Sicher ist aber, dass er von deinen Leistungen und von dir als Person, sehr beeindruckt sein muss, sonst hätte er dich schon längst rausgeworfen!"  
„Willst Du damit etwa sagen, dass ihr noch nie einen Praktikanten in eurem Team hattet, und dass ich, obwohl ich immer so patzig, frech, überheblich und altklug bin, nicht aus dem Team fliege?" wollte Lily schockiert wissen.  
Kimberley sah sie gepuzzelt hat.  
„Wer hat gesagt, dass Du patzig, überheblich und altklug bist? Dem werde ich mal ganz feste auf die Füße treten. Oder war es etwa mein kleiner Bruder, der das von sich gegeben hat?" verlangte Kimberley leicht angesäuert zu wissen.  
Tausend Gedanken rasten durch Lily's Kopf und so antwortete sie nicht sofort, was Kimberley in ihrem Verdacht bestätigte.  
„Also doch Maximiliano! Na der kann sich aber warm anziehen!"  
„Warte! Es war nicht Maxi. Es war keiner von den Jungs."  
„Nicht? aber wer hat dir dann diesen Unsinn eingeredet? Doch wohl kaum Moody selbst, oder?"  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich und ihr Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Sie realisierte nur ganz langsam, was sie da gerade gehört hat.  
„Das ist meine Selbsteinschätzung über meine Arbeit hier", hörte sich Lily ruhig selber sagen, obwohl sie viel lieber los geschrieen hätte und Kimberley von ihrem Plan, alles zutun um ja nur schnell raus zu fliegen, erzählt hätte.  
„Deine Selbsteinschätzung? Du hältst dich selbst für überheblich und altklug?" hakte Kimberley irritiert nach.  
Wieder konnte Lily nur nicken. Kimberley, die Lily's Verhalten völlig falsch interpretierte, legte ihr tröstend den Arm um die Schulter und meinte aufmunternd:  
„Schau, wenn Du wirklich so wärst, wie Du dich gerade dargestellt hast, dann würden die Jungs ganz bestimmt nicht so mit dir umgehen. Sie akzeptieren dich und was noch viel wichtiger ist: sie hören darauf, was Du ihnen während des Trainings sagst. Glaube mir, sie würden so ziemlich alles für dich machen. Du bist wie eine kleine Schwester, die sich durchaus alleine zu helfen weiß, aber trotzdem haben sie ein Auge auf dich. Du hast doch gesehen, wie sie reagiert haben, als Du heute Morgen ein Memo bekommen hast!"  
Lily die die ganze Zeit nur wortlos zugehört hatte, lachte laut auf.  
„Oh ja, ich erinnere mich. Bevor ich überhaupt wusste, dass ich ein Memo bekommen habe, wussten es schon alle anderen und hatten es auf alle möglichen Flüche und Zauber untersucht. Nicht genug das sie es auch noch gelesen haben!"  
„Sieh es ihnen nach! Sie wollen doch nur, dass dir nichts passiert. Weißt Du, ich denke gerade Charlie würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn dir etwas zustoßen würde, was er hätte verhindern können. Er meint es nicht böse, er will nur sicher gehen, dass es nicht noch einmal passiert!"  
„Ich weiß, Robert hat es mir erzählt. Es muss schrecklich für Charlie sein, dass seine Freundin an seiner Stelle gestorben ist.  
„Er ist immer noch nicht darüber hinweg. An dem Tag, an dem Sandy ermordet wurde, hatte Charlie den Verlobungsring gekauft. Er wollte sie am Abend bitten seine Frau zu werden. Seit diesem Tag ist er nicht mehr derselbe und Du erinnerst ihn jeden Tag wieder an Sandy."  
„Was ich?" keuchte Lily erschrocken auf. Das wollte sie ganz und gar nicht.  
Kimberley lächelte sie traurig an.  
„Ja! Sandy und Du, ihr könntet Geschwister sein. Nicht vom Aussehen, aber in eurer Art unterscheidet ihr euch kaum. Sandy war genau wie Du, nicht auf den Mund gefallen und hatte immer einen passenden Spruch auf der Zunge. Sie wusste ganz genau wovon sie redete und war auch nicht diese Barbietussen, die sich nur darüber Gedanken machen, ob ihr Nagellack zu ihrem Outfit passt! Du teilst diese Eigenschaften mit Sandy, obwohl ihr äußerlich unterschiedlicher nicht sein könntet."  
„Ich will aber nicht mit Sandy verglichen werden und Charlie jeden Tag an sie erinnern!" ereiferte sich Lily.  
Kimberley zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte sanft.  
„Ob Du es nun wahrhaben willst oder nicht, aber es stört Charlie nicht im Geringsten und ich bin mir auch hundertprozentig sicher, dass er alle anderen angewiesen hat, auf dich Acht zu geben. Obwohl das ganz bestimmt nicht nötig gewesen wäre." Zwinkerte Kimberley Lily zu und sah auf ihre Uhr.  
„Dies hat übrigens Robert für dich ausgesucht", dabei hielt sie Lily ein traumhaft schönes Top entgegen und schmunzelte über dessen Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Aber… aber das…!" stotterte Lily verlegen, sie wusste, wo dieses Top gekauft worden war und was es gekostet hatte.  
„Sag jetzt nicht schon wieder, dass Du es nicht annehmen kannst. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, haben die Jungs zusammengelegt. Du wolltest es doch haben, oder etwa nicht?" rutschte es Kimberley unvorsichtiger Weise raus.  
„Woher weiß Du das? Oh lass mich raten, ich stehe unter Beobachtung! Ich kann nichts mehr machen, ohne das einer von ihnen hinter mir ist!" empörte sich Lily.  
Sie wollte wütend auf die Jungs sein, aber aus ihr unerfindlichen Gründen, konnte sie es nicht. Lily konnte nicht wirklich böse auf sie sein und ein merkwürdiges Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Bauch breit.  
„Also so krass würde ich das jetzt nicht sagen." Versuchte Kimberley Lily zu beschwichtigen.  
Lily legte den Kopf schief und wollte ihrer Kollegin gerade erklären, dass sie keine Kindermädchen brauchen würde, doch sie konnte es nicht. Stattdessen erinnerte sie sie daran, dass ihr Dienst in fünf Minuten anfangen würde. Erschrocken, dass es schon so spät war, verabschiedete sich Kimberley von Lily und bat sie nicht zu streng mit den Jungs zu sein.  
„Wenn Du mal früher gehen möchtest, weil Du zum Friseur willst oder dich mit deinem Freund treffen willst, dann sag Bescheid und ich übernehme unsere Arbeit!" dabei zwinkerte sie Lily verschwörerisch zu, verabschiedete sich und verließ das Büro.  
Als Kimberley die Bürotür hinter sich geschlossen hat, atmete sie erst einmal tief durch. Sie hatte es sich nicht wirklich so schwierig vorgestellt, Lily dazu zu bringen, über die Aurorenabteilung und ihre Mitarbeiter nach zudenken. Da ihr gerade eine Praktikant entgegen kam und sie mit Fragen überhäufte, hatte sie keine Gelegenheit mehr, weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Lily saß mit hängenden Schultern, den Kopf schwer auf ihre Arme gestützt in ihrem Stuhl und hörte Kimberley's Worte in ihrem Kopf.  
„Das darf doch alles gar nicht wahr sein. Das kann doch nur ein Alptraum sein!" flüsterte Lily leise vor sich hin und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.  
„Bestimmt wache ich gleich auf und stelle fest, dass ich alles nur geträumt habe." Redete sie sich selber ein.  
Dabei streifte ihr Blick die Hose und das Top und sie wusste, dass dieses Gespräch wirklich stattgefunden hat. So sehr Lily es auch versuchte, sie konnte ihre Gedanken einfach nicht sortieren. In ihrem Kopf herrschte das reinste Chaos und sie schloss die Augen, so als könne sie dadurch Klarheit in selbiges bringen. Als das auch nichts brachte, packte Lily das Top und die Hose in ihre Tasche und stellte sie neben ihren Schreibtisch, bevor sie das Büro verließ. Lily war so in Gedanken und mit der frage beschäftigt, warum sie auf die Jungs nicht wütend sein konnte, dass sie ganz erstaunt vor der Tür zum Trainingsraum stehen blieb.  
„Genau das ist es! Ein bisschen Bewegung wird mir helfen einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen."  
Zaghaft öffnete sie die Tür und schallte sich selbst einen Idioten, da sie ja schließlich von Moody die Erlaubnis hat, jeder Zeit den Raum nutzen zu können. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, kickte Lily ihre Sandalen in die Ecke und wirbelte erst mal ein wenig durch den Raum, um sich aufzuwärmen.  
„Wäre es wirklich besser gewesen, wenn ich mich total lieb und dumm gestellt hätte? Hätte ich mich doch nur nicht dazu verleiten lassen, ihnen etwas zu beweisen! Warum hat mein Plan nicht funktioniert? Moody und die Jungs wollen mich doch nur als Tippse hier behalten, damit sie die ungeliebten Bürotätigkeiten nicht machen müssen! Warum verdammt noch mal, kann ich nicht wirklich böse auf sie alle sein?"  
Diese und ähnliche Fragen wirbelten Lily durch den Kopf und es war in diesen Minuten das Beste, dass sie sich alleine im Trainingsraum aufhielt. Lily nutzte nämlich die ganze Breite des Raumes, um ihre Wut, Enttäuschung und Unzufriedenheit aus sich heraus zu kämpfen mit imaginären Gegnern, denn wenn wirklich irgendwer hier gewesen wäre, hätte dieser sich mit Sicherheit Prellungen, Blutergüsse und eventuell sogar Knochenbrüche zugezogen. Lily trainierte hier keine Verteidigungstechniken, nein sogar ein Laie hätte gesehen, dass sie Angriffstechniken trainierte, was man ihr in dieser Art und Weise nicht zugetraut hätte. Minutenlang tobte Lily so durch den Raum und hatte alles um sich herum vergessen. Verschwitzt und schwer atmend blieb sie abrupt im Raum stehen um ihre Atmung zu regulieren. Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs, wechselte Lily ihre verschwitzte Kleidung und hatte nun ein kurzes Top und eine bequeme Hose Sporthose an. Schnell band sie sich einen neuen Zopf und ließ ihren Zauberstab auf einen 2 m Stab anwachsen.  
Nachdem Lily fast eine halbe Stunde Angriffstechniken trainiert hat, machte sie nun Entspannungs- und Dehnungsübungen.  
„Am besten mit Musik", überlegte Lily und schaltete den Kassettenrecorder ein.  
„Die nutzen mich doch nur aus! Warum, warum, warum? Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Warum war ich auch nur so unvorsichtig? Ich musste ihnen ja unbedingt zeigen, dass ich mich durchaus selbst verteidigen kann! Die denken doch: lass die Kleine ruhig machen, Hauptsache sie nimmt uns den Bürokram ab. Obwohl eigentlich verhalten sie sich nicht so. die Jungs sind in den Trainingsstunden immer mit Feuereifer dabei und folgen auch meinen Anweisungen ohne zu murren. Sie haben sogar eine Liste angefertigt, wo sie sich eintragen können, falls während des Trainings einer von ihnen zu einem Einsatz gerufen wird. So sehe ich dann, mit wem ich die Stunde nachholen muss!"  
Lily seufzte schwer, unterbrach dabei aber nicht ihre Übungen.  
„Sie denken sogar daran mir was zum Mittag mitzubringen, wenn es mal wieder länger dauert und Kaaaffeeeeeee!"  
Unwillkürlich musste Lily grinsen. Sie dachte daran, als sie vor zwei Tagen ins Büro kam und ein riesengroßer selbst gepflückter Blumenstrauß auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand.  
„Keiner würde sich die Mühe machen, so einen Strauß selbst zupflücken, wenn er mich nur ausnutzen wollte", resümierte Lily und bewegte sich weiter zu der Musik.  
„Und ganz ehrlich Lily Evans, wer kann schon von sich behaupten, die best Bewachteste Hexe Englands zu sein?" schmunzelte Lily.  
„Wenn ich es mir recht überlege: so schlimm sind die Jungs nun wahrlich nicht und die Arbeit könnte auch viel schlimmer sein! Aber ich will den Menschen helfen und sie nicht verletzen!"

_Mann kann den Menschen auf vielerlei Arten helfen! Nicht nur indem man ihnen Medizin gibt. Oft genügen schon ein ehrliches Lächeln, ein liebes Wort und ein offenes Ohr, um Menschen Angst, Traurigkeit und Hoffnungslosigkeit zu nehmen. Bringt Menschen zum lachen, wenn alles um sie herum traurig und trist ist. Führt sie durch die Dunkelheit, wenn sie nicht mehr sehen können. Hört ihnen zu, wenn alle anderen taub sind. Auch wenn ihr nichts mehr habt, gebt ihnen das was ihr noch habt: Hoffnung, Freude, Zuversicht und den Wunsch zu überleben. Wo immer ihr auch seid und hingehen werdet, vergesst dabei nie, wo ihr herkommt! Denkt immer daran: die Macht der Samurais ist immer bei euch. In eurem Herzen und in eurem Geist, auch dann wenn ihr glaubt, ihre Lehren schon längst vergessen zu haben!_

Unbewusst hatte Lily die Worte ihres Lehrers vor sich hin gesagt. Die Erkenntnis ihrer Bedeutung stürzte wie ein Wasserfall auf sie ein. Sie lebte schon ihr ganzes Leben nach den Lehren der Samurai. Lily erkannte, dass sie viel mehr für ihre Kollegen tat, als ihnen nur den Bürokram abzunehmen und mit ihnen zu trainieren. Sie sahen in ihr eine Schwester, einen teil ihrer Familie, für die es sich lohnt zu leben – zu überleben und wieder nach Hause zukommen. Ihre richtige Familie weiß meistens nicht, wo sie gerade sind und was für einen Auftrag sie ausführen, doch sie, Lily Evans ihre kleine Ersatzschwester, weiß wo sie hin müssen und warum! Sie hilft ihnen damit, dass sie einfach nur da ist, wenn die Jungs von ihren Einsätzen zurückkommen, und wenn sie sie durch ihre neckischen Bemerkungen auf andere Gedanken bringt. Das ist ihre Art, ihnen zu helfen und mit dieser Erkenntnis beendete Lily ihr Training. Sie streckte ihr linkes Bein im neunzig Grad Winkel in die Luft und ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.  
Lily's stiller Zuschauer entfuhr ein" Autsch", als sie ihr Bein in die Luft streckte, so als ob er selbst diese Übung gemacht hätte. Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, legte seine Finger aneinander, bedachte Lily noch einmal mit einem anerkennenden Blick und fasste eine Entscheidung, die alles verändern würde.

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen**

**liebe grüße jas**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eine Entscheidung die alles verändert **

****

**schecke vs bia**

**Hi Süße,ich weiß das du James und Sirius vermisst,sie werden noch kommen,versprochen! Liegst mit der Pause garnicht so falsch :lol: Vielen Dank für dein Kommi Süße! bousa**

**kurai91**

**Freue mich sehr,dass es dir gefallen hat "strahl" Vielen Dank für dein Rewiew! bousa**

**Dragon coranzon**

**Hi Maus, "lach" hast recht, ich werde dir nicht verraten,wer der stille Beobachter ist! Du erfährst es noch früh genug "grins" Vielen Dank für dein Kommi! bousa**

**Rosenfeuerdrache**

**oh eine neue Leserin "freu" freue mich sehr,dass dir meine geschichte bis jetzt gefällt "nick" Lass dich einfach überraschen, wie es weiter geht! Vielen Dank für dein Rewiew! bousa**

**wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen**

**Chap 3**

„Hi Andra, wie geht es dir? Schön das Du deine Mittagspause mit mir verbringst!" strahlte Isadora ihre jüngere Freundin an.  
Andromeda Black umarmte ihre langjährige Freundin herzlich und setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch.  
„Mir geht es gut, Danke! Habe mich riesig über deine Eule gefreut!"  
Sie bestellten beim Kellner Kaffee und einen Salat und tauschten den neusten Tratsch aus.  
„Erzähl, wie läuft es mit diesem Assistenzheiler? Wie heißt er doch gleich? Warte, jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein – Vincent richtig?"  
Schlagartig veränderte sich Isadora's Gesichtsausdruck. Traurig schaute sie ihre Freundin an und kämpfte mit den aufsteigenden Tränen.  
„Habe ich was Falsches gesagt Isa? Was ist denn? Du hast mir doch beim letzten Mal erzählt, wie gut ihr euch versteht! Merlin Isa, nun lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen!"  
Isadora blickte Andromeda an. „ Vincent und ich, wir verstehen uns auch gut. Er ist mir gegenüber immer höfflich, zuvorkommend und sehr nett. Was aber nicht heißt, dass er mich auch so mag wie ich ihn!" seufzte Isadora.  
„Und? Erzähl weiter!"  
„Wir waren einmal zusammen essen und haben ein paar Mal die Mittagspause zusammen verbracht. Ich dachte wirklich, dass er mit mir zusammen sein möchte, so richtig meine ich. Dachte ich zumindest, bis letzte Woche!" Isadora machte eine Pause, worauf Andromeda ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf den Tisch klopfte.  
„Vincent wurde eine Stelle in Amerika angeboten – in der Forschungsabteilung. Er hat mir mal erzählt, dass es sein größter Wunsch sei, in die Forschung zu gehen – und nun ja, letzte Woche hat ihn Heiler Williams dann gesagt, dass er dieses Jahr nach Amerika wechseln könnte!"  
„Oh Isa, dass tut mir so leid für dich! Kein Wunder das Du so deprimiert bist, wenn deine große Liebe nach Amerika geht!"  
Isadora schaute ihre Freundin traurig an. „ Er geht nicht nach Amerika! Vincent will warten bis…." Isadora wurde von Andromeda unterbrochen.  
„Das ist ja wunderbar! Er will warten bist Du mit deiner Ausbildung fertig bist. Dein Freund muss dich wirklich lieben Isa!" dabei klatschte sie vor Freude in die Hände.  
„Habe ich zuerst auch gedacht! Doch der liebe Vincent will warten bis Lily mit der Schule fertig ist und sie dann mit nach Amerika nehmen." Erzählte Isadora niedergeschlagen.  
„Lily?"  
„Ja, Lily Evans! Du müsstest sie eigentlich kennen. Lange rote Haare, grüne Augen…."  
Mit einer energischen Handbewegung brachte Andromeda Isadora zum schweigen.  
„Ich weiß wie Lily aussieht! Wir teilen uns seit 6 Jahren einen Schlafsaal! Was hat Lily denn zu Vincent Ankündigung gesagt? Oder hat sie es nicht mitbekommen?"  
Isadora machte ein verwirrtes Gesicht.  
„Wie meinst Du das Andra? Wie sollte Lily das denn mitbekommen haben? Das müsstest Du doch eigentlich wissen, immerhin ist sie bei euch im Ministerium!"  
Nun war es Andromeda, die verwirrt schaute. Doch nicht nur sie wunderte sich, auch ihr Cousin Sirius, der zwei Tische hinter ihnen saß, zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Lily und im Ministerium? Das hätte Prongs mir garantiert erzählt", dachte er bei sich, als Andromeda weiter redete.  
„Isa wie kommst Du denn darauf, dass Lily im Ministerium ist? Sie macht ihr Praktikum hier im St.Mungos, dass ist doch allgemein bekannt!"  
„Das dachten wir auch, glaub mir, und sie war am ersten Tag auch pünktlich hier, bis Dumbledore sie eine Stunde später abgeholt hat und ins Ministerium, besser gesagt in die Aurorenabteilung gebracht hat!"  
Andromeda und Sirius setzten sich bei Isadoras Erklärung gerade hin und schüttelten den Kopf.  
„Lily ist nicht in der Aurorenabteilung Isa! Mit mir sind noch vier andere Praktikanten da: mein Cousin Sirius, James Potter, Nigel Manson und Kira Slater."  
„Ihr habt doch nicht nur eine Aurorenabteilung oder etwa doch?"  
„Nein zwei, aber die zweite wird von Alastor Moody geleitet und der nimmt keine Praktikanten in sein Team! Hat er noch nie gemacht!" klärte Andromeda Isa auf.  
„Genau!" dachte Sirius und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er sich Lily im Team von Moody vorstellte.  
„Einer der Beiden würde freiwillig gehen", amüsierte er sich leise und hatte Mühe nicht laut los zulachen.  
Trotzdem konnte Sirius sich das Ganze nicht erklären. „ Diese Isa macht nicht den Eindruck, als würde sie das ganze erfinden und 99 der Hogwartsmädchen würde ich es auch zutrauen, dass sie einer anderen den Freund ausspannte, aber nicht Lily! Sie würde sich nie auf jemanden einlassen, der schon eine Freundin hat! Nicht Lily!" stellte Sirius in Gedanken fest.  
„Hör mal Isa! Ich kenne Lily und ich weiß, dass sie nie – hörst Du - nie einem anderem Mädchen den Freund wegnehmen würde!" sprach Andromeda Sirius Gedanken laut aus.  
„Man merkt wirklich, dass wir verwandt sind", schmunzelte Sirius.  
„Wer hat denn gesagt, dass Lily in der Aurorenabteilung ist?"  
„Vincent! Er steht, seit dem Lily weg ist, vollkommen neben sich. Er mault nur noch rum, kommt immer öfter zu spät und geht viel früher als sonst."  
„Woher weiß Vincent denn, dass Lily …?"  
„Dumbledore hat es gesagt, als er Lily abgeholt hat! Dafür gibt es Zeugen", unterbrach Isadora ihre Freundin mitten im Satz.  
Sowohl Sirius wie auch Andromeda kamen zu der Auffassung, dass hier etwas nicht stimmen konnte und so beschloss Sirius, etwas mehr über diesen Vincent heraus zu finden. Andromeda hingegen, wollte wissen wo Lily ist.  
„Vielleicht ist Lily ja wirklich im Ministerium, nur in einer anderen Abteilung!" überlegte sie, als ihr jemand einen Kuss auf den Kopf drückte.  
„Hi Dri! Was machst Du denn hier?" fragte Sirius seine Cousine und tat dabei so, als ob er eben erst herein gekommen wäre.  
„Ich verbringe meine Mittagspause mit Isadora. Erinnerst Du dich noch an sie? Isa hat vor zwei Jahren ihren Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht!"  
Sirius setzte sein typisches Black Lächeln auf. „ Natürlich erinnere ich mich! Was für eine Frage! Hübsche Mädchen vergesse ich nie!", antwortete er charmant lächelnd.  
„Sorry Andra, aber ich muss wieder los!" stellte Isadora erschrocken fest, als sie auf ihre Uhr schaute.  
Die beiden Freundinnen verabschiedeten sich und Andromeda gab ihrer Freundin den Rat, den Kopf nicht hängen zu lassen.  
„Hast Du auch jedes Wort gehört?" verlangte Andromeda von Sirius zu wissen.  
Dieser grinste verschmitzt, wusste er doch, dass seine Cousine ihn schon längst durchschaut hat.  
„Aber sicher! Nur eins sage ich dir gleich, Lily hat damit nichts zu tun! Sie würde niemanden den Freund ausspannen!"  
„Woher willst gerade Du das wissen?"  
„Ich kenne Lily nun schon seit 6 Jahren und da kann man die Personen schon einschätzen, oder siehst Du das etwa anders?"  
Andromeda schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber merkwürdig ist die ganze Sache schon! Findest du nicht?"  
„Ja, sehr merkwürdig sogar! Lily hat doch allen erzählt, dass sie die Ferien über im St. Mungos ist, und nun soll Dumbledore sie hier weg geholt haben und ins Ministerium gebracht haben? Und dann auch noch in die Aurorenabteilung? Ich bitte dich Dri, wir beide wissen genau, dass Lily nicht dort ist! Außerdem wüsste Prongs, wenn Lily im Ministerium wäre und somit wüsste ich es dann auch!" fasste Sirius das Ganze zusammen.  
„Hast Recht, aber wo ist Lily dann und wozu dieses Durcheinander? Oder könnte sie vielleicht doch bei Moody im Team gelandet sein?"  
„Selbst wenn sie zuerst da gewesen ist, spätestens nach drei Tagen hätte Moody sie rausgeworfen!"  
„…."  
„Lily ist genauso stur und dickköpfig wie James, und Moody weigert sich jetzt schon, ihn nächstes Jahr auszubilden. Das sagt doch wohl alles, oder meinst Du nicht?"  
„Stimmt das könnte nicht gut gehen. Wir müssen los, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät!" forderte Andromeda Sirius zur Eile auf.  
Als sie im Ministerium ankamen, ging gerade die Tür vom Fahrstuhl zu.  
„Mist!" grummelte Sirius.  
Wären die Beiden nur ein paar Sekunden früher da gewesen, hätten sie zusammen mit Kimberley und Lily nach oben in die Aurorenzentrale fahren können, und dann wüssten sie, dass Lily und Alastor Moody sehr wohl miteinander auskommen. Lachend und schwatzend gingen Kimberley und Lily ins Büro, wo Robert schon ungeduldig auf seine Freundin wartete.  
„Wenn man euch Frauen schon mal alleine weg lässt", empfing er sie gespielt böse.  
„Wo wart ihr denn? Oder ist das ein Geheimnis der beiden schönsten Frauen dieser Abteilung?" dabei küsste er Kimberley zärtlich.  
„Schleimer!" neckte Lily ihn, da Kimberley ja nicht antworten konnte.  
Grinsend lösten sich die beiden von einander.  
„Wir haben ein neues Eiscafe entdeckt! Mit super süßen Italienern und ganz leckerem Eis!" meinte Lily zuckersüß lächelnd und leckte sie dabei genüsslich über die Lippen.  
„Was?" rief Robert und musterte die beiden misstrauisch.  
„Kim, Du sollst Krümel nicht irgendwelche Typen zeigen, die wir noch nicht kennen!" wies er seine Freundin zurecht.  
Diese schaute zuerst Lily, dann Robert, dann wieder Lily an.  
„Was sagst Du mir das? Lily hat sie mir gezeigt und ich muss sagen, Geschmack hat sie da kann man nicht meckern!" grinste Kimberley und versuchte nicht laut los zu lachen, als sie Robert's eifersüchtiges Gesicht sah.  
Lily hatte sich nicht so gut unter Kontrolle und lachte laut los. Nun war es auch um Kimberley's Fassung geschehen. Sie lachte bis ihr die Tränen kamen. Lily erging es nicht besser und sie musste sich an Kimberley festhalten, um nicht vor Lachen auf dem Boden zu liegen.  
„Was ist denn hier los?" wollte Charlie wissen, der aus Moody's Büro kam und die Szene amüsiert musterte.  
„Robert, was hast Du denn beiden Ladies erzählt, dass sie sich nicht mehr einkriegen vor lachen?"  
„Ladies? Ladies nennst Du diese kleinen Biester? Evans hat Kim ein neues Eiscafe gezeigt, wo leckere Italiener süßes Eis servieren!" sprudelte es aus Robert heraus und eine Spur Eifersucht lag in seiner Stimme.  
„Aber das zahle ich ihnen heim! Krümel bevor sie nach Hause geht und meiner Freundin, wenn sie nach Hause kommt!" setzte Robert nach und funkelte die beiden Frauen an.  
Charlie kannte Robert lange genug, um zu wissen, dass er es nicht so meinte.  
„Sorry Robert, aber deine Revange muss noch ein bisschen warten!" meinte Lily und hielt den Dienstplan hoch.  
„Habe ich etwas verpasst?" wollte Kimberley wissen.  
„Wenn Du noch nicht den Neuen Dienstplan gelesen hast, ja! Wir haben heute alle Bereitschaftsdienst Leute" Alle, bis auf Maximiliano, Moody und ich, dürfen alle nach Hause gehen. Ihr müsst halt nur damit rechnen, dass ihr zu einem Einsatz gerufen werdet! Aber was erklär' ich euch das eigentlich? Ihr wisst eh wie es abläuft!" grinste Lily.  
Tick Tock Tick Tock! Es war Mucksmäuschen still im Büro.  
„Wer hat das angeordnet? Welcher Idiot hat dich für den Bereitschaftsdienst eingeteilt? Wer war das?" polterte Charlie los.  
„Ich habe dies angeordnet und Ms. Evans eingeteilt", meinte Moody ruhig der in der Tür stand.  
„Irgendwelche Einwände?" Die Frage war direkt an Charlie gerichtet, dass wussten alle, auch Lily und doch hatte sie das Bedürfnis, Charlie in Schutz zu nehmen.  
„Charlie wollte mir gerade verraten, wie ich Robert am besten aus dem Bett bekomme, falls es zu einem Einsatz kommt!" plapperte Lily drauf los und obwohl Charlie wütend auf seinen Chef war, musste er sich stark zusammen reißen, um nicht laut los zu lachen.  
Nicht Robert, sondern er selbst kam nur sehr schwer aus dem Bett, aber das konnte Lily natürlich nicht wissen. Auch der Teamleiter wusste genau, dass Lily Charlie nur in Schutz nehmen wollte, denn er hatte schon mehr als einmal verzweifelt versuch, Charlie aus dem Land der Träume zu holen.  
„Evans macht es ihnen etwas aus, die Trainingsstunde vorzuziehen? Wer weiß was morgen Vormittag noch so alles ansteht?" wandte sich Moody an Lily.  
„Aber nur wenn sie Charlie nicht den Kopf abreißen!" Lily wusste das Moody mit seinem Team alleine reden wollte und sie deshalb weg schickte.  
„Gehen sie schon mal vor. Ich schicke ihre Kollegen gleich nach! In einem Stück und mit Kopf!" fügte er noch hinzu, als er Lily's skeptisches Gesicht sah.  
Schuldbewusst schaute Lily ihre Kollegen noch mal an und verließ dann das Büro.  
„In Muggellondon findet eine Großveranstaltung statt, und nachdem was Voldemorts Anhänger vor zwei Wochen angerichtet haben, halte ich es für angebracht, diese Veranstaltung zu beobachten. Darum werden heute alle, Ms. Evans eingeschlossen, Bereitschaft haben. Lass mich ausreden Kimberley! Ich habe Ms. Evans schon gezeigt, wie sie uns mit dem Zauberstab verständigen kann und wie sie dich Charlie aus dem Bett bekommt! Maximiliano und ich werden die Überwachung übernehmen und sollten Voldemorts Leute auftauchen, werde ich Evans verständigen und ihr genaue Informationen geben. Sie weiß was sie dann zu machen hat."  
„Ich bin trotzdem der Meinung, dass Krümel nicht alleine hier bleiben sollte", merkte Kimberley besorgt an.  
„Sehe ich genauso! Wir wissen, dass es einen Spion in unseren Reihen gibt! Was ist wenn dieser hier auftaucht und Krümel ausfragt?" wollte Robert wissen.  
„Sie wird nicht alleine hier sein! Macht euch keine Sorgen! So ein Idiot bin ich nun auch wieder nicht!" dabei schaute er seinen Stellvertreter an.  
„Außerdem hat Evans eine gesunde Portion Misstrauen Fremden gegenüber."  
„Wird Aaron's Team uns unterstützen?"  
„Nicht wirklich! Außer Aaron und Gulia sind alle zu Einsätzen unterwegs, aber wir können auf die anderen Abteilungen zurückgreifen, wenn nötig!" erläuterte Moody die Lage.  
„Und wer wird nun bei Krümel heute Abend im Ministerium bleiben?"  
„Hab ich doch schon gesagt! Gulia und Aaron! Ich muss los und auf euch wartet Evans. Ihr wisst Bescheid und nun los!" beendete Alastor die Unterredung.  
„Alastor! Warum willst Du Krümel wirklich hier behalten?" wollte Charlie wissen.  
Der Angesprochene drehte sich zu seinem Stellvertreter um.  
„Gut beobachtet Charlie! McDoubt und Evans wollten sich heute Abend mal treffen. Die Informationen, die wir bis jetzt über diesen McDoubt haben, reichen mir nicht. Daher habe ich mir Gedanken gemacht, wie man dieses Treffen, ohne Misstrauen zu erregen, verhindern kann. Darum hat sie heute Bereitschaft!" erklärte Moody seine Entscheidung.  
Die anderen wussten, dass ihr Chef nicht gewillt war, noch mehr dazu zu sagen und so machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Trainingsraum, wo Lily schon auf sie wartete. Als die Fünf den Trainingsraum erreichten, blieben sie erst einmal wie angewurzelt stehen. Es kommt zwar sehr selten vor, dass es ihnen gleichzeitig die Sprache verschlägt, aber das was sich hier vor ihren Augen abspielte, schaffte es dann doch! Kimberley, die sich als erste wieder aus ihrer Starre löste, schloss schnell die Tür und belegte diese mit einem Silentio-Zauber.  
„Alles klar bei euch?"  
„Wow! Habt ihr so was schon mal gesehen?" schwärmte Maximiliano und konnte seine Augen nicht von Lily abwenden.  
Diese hatte ihre Kollegen noch nicht bemerkt und tanzte weiter zu Girls just wanna have Fun von Cyndi Lauper. Lily bewegte sich so geschmeidig und anmutig, dass die Reaktionen ihrer Kollegen mehr als nur verständlich sind.  
„Wo lernt man sich so zu bewegen?" wollte Robert wissen.  
„Man muss die Musik fühlen, eins mit ihr sein! Alles andere kommt dann ganz von selbst. War es sehr schlimm?"  
„Er hat uns nicht den Kopf abgerissen wie Du siehst!" lachte Charlie.  
„Leider haben wir dadurch deine kleine Privatvorstellung verpasst. Zeigst Du sie uns noch mal? Bitte?" bettelte Charlie und setzte einen Welpenblick auf.  
„Mach ich! Aber nicht heute. Ich möchte euch etwas Neues zeigen und wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Shacklebolt testet heute die neuen Auszubildenden auf ihre Fitness!" gluckste Lily. „Mr. Shacklebolt, stimmt es eigentlich, dass Moody dieses Jahr einen Praktikanten in sein Team genommen hat?" fragte Sirius seinen Teamleiter und zwinkerte Andromeda dabei an.  
Der Angesprochene verschluckte sich fast an seinem Kaffee und meinte:  
„Eher nennt der Tagesprophet Voldemort beim Namen!" stellte Aaron Shacklebolt amüsiert fest und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Dachte ich es mir doch! Warum eigentlich nicht?"  
„ Hm wie drückte er sich noch mal aus? Es reicht ihm vollkommen, dass er den halbfertigen Hexen und Zauberern erst den Grünspan hintern den Ohren wegputzen müsste, bevor man diese auf die Menschheit los lässt und da könnte er ganz gut auf die Praktikanten verzichten!" lachte Shacklebolt als er sah, wie Sirius bei diesen Worten der Mund aufklappte.  
„Hey was heißt hier halbfertige Zauberer? So schlimm sind wir nun auch wieder nicht!" mischte sich nun James ein.  
„Was ist eigentlich Grünspan?"  
„Ist ein Muggelspruch, und bedeutet soviel wie: noch nicht ganz trocken hinter den Ohren!" erklärte Gulia.  
„Noch nicht ganz trocken! Ich brauche doch keine Windeln mehr!" empörte sich Sirius.  
„Wenn ich mir euch beide so anschaue", dabei zeigte sie auf James und Sirius, „ kann ich Alastor manchmal schon verstehen!"  
„Was bitte soll das heißen? Darüber reden wir noch!" ereiferte sich James und stapfte zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch.  
„Aaron und Gulia sahen sich belustig an, worauf Sirius die beiden Älteren böse anfunkelte und zu James ging.  
„Wieso muss sie mich immer so bloßstellen?"  
„Prongs, Du weißt genau das Gulia es nicht böse meint", versuchte Sirius James zu beschwichtigen.  
„Trotzdem….!"  
„Alle mal her hören!" unterbrach Aaron das Gespräch von James und Sirius.  
„Alle Praktikanten werden jetzt mit mir in den Trainingsraum gehen. Ich möchte die neuen Auszubildenden heute auf ihre Fitness testen und euch gleich mit! Verstanden? Also dann mal los!" scheuchte der Teamleiter sie aus dem Büro.  
„Guten Morgen Albus! Wie geht es dir?" begrüßte Alastor Moody seinen Freund nachdem er aus dessen Kamin gestiegen war.  
„Guten Morgen! Es geht mir gut, danke der Nachfrage. Was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuchs?" Dumbledore wusste, dass es etwas wichtiges sein musste, wenn Moody persönlich und noch dazu unangemeldet zu ihm kam.  
„Was weißt Du über einen gewissen Vincent McDoubt?"  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, nicht sehr viel! Der junge Mann war ziemlich außer sich, als ich Ms. Evans aus dem St.Mungos abholte und zu dir ins Ministerium brachte. Er hielt es für Zeitverschwendung!"  
„Aha! Ist dir bekannt, dass McDoubt ein Malfoy Sprössling ist? Unehelich versteht sich!"  
Der Schulleiter nickte und bot seinem Gegenüber eine Tasse Tee an.  
„Ja das weiß ich und seine Mutter ist Muggel. Darum hat Gareth Malfoy ihn auch nach Durmstrang geschickt und nicht nach Hogwarts, damit niemand davon erfährt."  
„Mit anderen Worten, Voldemort weiß nicht, dass Malfoy's Sohn ein Halbblut ist!"  
„Da bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher! Aber warum fragst Du?"  
„Dieser McDoubt trifft sich nach Feierabend mit Evans. Wir haben noch nicht genügend Informationen über ihn, um sicher auszuschließen, dass er Evans nicht benutzt, um an geheime Informationen aus dem Ministerium zukommen."  
„Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass Ms. Evans für Voldemort spioniert! Alastor ich bitte dich! Das ist eigentlich der wahre Grund, warum ich Ms. Evans nicht im St.Mungos lassen wollte. Damit sie nicht mit Vincent McDoubt zusammen ist!"  
Der Auror winkte belustigt ab und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Eher würde der Zaubereiminister mit einem Bergtroll tanzen! Nein im Ernst, ich glaube nicht das unser Krümel für Voldemort spioniert, aber ich halte es durchaus für denkbar, dass dieser McDoubt mit ihrer Hilfe sich Zutritt in die Aurorenzentrale verschaffen will, um so an geheime Unterlagen und Informationen zu kommen! Evans ist uns gegenüber loyal, dass steht für mich außer Frage."  
„Alastor warum hast Du Ms. Evans überhaupt in dein Team genommen? Du hast noch nie, solange Du bei den Auroren bist, einen Praktikanten genommen? Warum sie?"  
Moody schaute den Ältern vergnügt an.  
„ Willst Du das wirklich wissen Albus?"  
Dieser schaute ihn über seine Halbmondbrille an und nickte.  
„Noch nie hat sich einer deiner Schüler deinen Anweisungen in diesem Maße widersetzt wie Evans! Nicht einmal der junge Potter hätte sich so etwas getraut. Das hat mich sehr beeindruckt Albus, ganz ehrlich und ich wollte dieses Mädchen unbedingt kennen lernen, die es sich wirklicht wagt, dem großen Albus Dumbledore die Stirn zu bieten!" grinste Moody breit.  
Dumbledore zog die Stirn in Falten musste dann aber doch lachen.  
„Ich hätte es eigentlich wissen müssen, dass dir das gefällt. Bitte sag es ihr aber nicht!" ermahnte Dumbledore den Auror.  
„Alastor Ms. Evans Berufswunsch steht fest! Sie wird ihre Ausbildung bestimmt nicht im Ministerium machen, auch wenn Du es gerne so sehen würdest!"  
„Ja leider hast Du Recht Albus! Sie würde eine hervorragende Aurorin werden, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher. Sie hat so ein großes Potential und ein Verständnis für diesen Beruf, wie ich es bis jetzt nur sehr selten gesehen habe. Evans zusammen mit Potter und Black als Team, was Besseres könnte der Abteilung nicht passieren!" seufzte Moody und sah Dumbledore nachdenklich an.  
„Denk gar nicht erst darüber nach. Ms. Evans hat sich entschieden und das schon vor langer Zeit. Aber jetzt mal was anderes. Was hast Du eigentlich gegen James Potter? Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Du ihn nächstes Jahr nicht ausbilden willst!" verlangte Albus Dumbledore zu wissen.  
„Ich habe gar nichts gegen den Jungen. Das Problem ist, er ist gut, um nicht zu sagen sehr gut und das weiß er auch und genau diese Tatsache mache mir Angst Albus. Er weiß genau was er kann und ich befürchte, dass er die Bedrohung durch Voldemort und seine Anhänger nicht ernst genug nimmt. Er benimmt sich zeitweise wie ein großer Junge, den nichts erschüttern kann! Doch die Welt außerhalb Hogwarts ist nicht durch jugendlichen Leichtsinn und Übermut zu schützen. Ich will, dass er sich Gedanken macht und für sein Tun und Handeln Verantwortung trägt Albus. Er muss erwachsen werden, so hart es auch klingen mag, aber er ist nun mal ein Potter."  
„Er ist erst siebzehn. Lass ihn noch seine Jugend genießen, bevor ihn die harte Realität einholt Alastor."  
„Evans ist erst sechzehn und weiß worauf es ankommt. Die beiden in einem Team, glaub mir, was Besseres könnte uns nicht passieren."  
„Was James betrifft, werde ich mit ihm reden! Aber ich denke Ms. Evans werde ich nicht von ihrem Entschluss Heilerin zu werden, abbringen können!" seufzte Dumbledore.  
Alastor Moody nickte betrübt und verabschiedete sich von Dumbledore.

**Ich hoffe es hat Euch gefallen**

**liebe grüße jas**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rosenfeuerdrache**

**Deine Fragen werden bis zum Ende der FF beantwortet werden >hoffe ich Sorry, wegen der Formatierung, war nicht beabsichtigt! Keine Ahnung, wie das passiert ist! Vielen Dank für dein Rewiew! bousa**

**kurai91**

**Freue mich wirklich, dass es dir gefallen hat! Danke für dein Kommi! bousa**

**shadowflight**

**Hm, ob lily als Heilerin physisch wirklich nicht ausgelastet wäre, möchte ich nicht beurteilen! Tja, lass dich einfach überraschen, ob sie sich umstimmen läßt>pfeif Freue mich wirklich, dass es dir bis jetzt gefallen hat1 Hoffe das es so bleibt!Vielen dank für dein Rewiew! bousa**

**Dax**

**Danke!**

**Wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen**

Lily lief die Treppe herunter, zog im rennen ihren Umhang an und riss die Haustüre auf.

„So ein Mist! Dieser blöder Wecker", dachte sie ärgerlich und rannte um die Ecke in die Seitenstrasse.

Sie hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass Charlie schon ungeduldig auf sie warten würde, aber zu ihrer Überraschung, war niemand zu sehen.

„Komisch! So spät ist es nun auch noch nicht. Ob Charlie vielleicht einen Auftrag bekommen hat?" überlegte Lily und beschloss noch ein paar Minuten zu warten.

Als Charlie aber nach fünf Minuten noch immer nicht erschienen war, beschloss Lily alleine ins Ministerium zu aperieren. Dort angekommen, ging Lily erstmal in das Büro von Charlie, um zu sehen, ob er schon hier wäre. Doch als Lily die Bürotür öffnete, fand sie dort nicht Charlie, sondern Moody, Kimberley, Robert, Stuart und Maximiliano. Nach den besorgten Gesichtern zu urteilen, musste irgendetwas geschehen sein.

„ Guten Morgen! Entschuldigung das ich zu spät komme, aber ich habe auf Charlie gewartet, er wollte mich abholen!"

„Guten Morgen! Für heute lass ich das mal so durchgehen Evans!" antwortete Moody barsch.

„Alastor, sie kann nichts dafür! Sie weiß es noch nicht einmal!" erinnerte Kimberley ihren Chef und deutete mit dem Kopf auf Lily.

„Was weiß ich noch nicht? Hat Charlie mich deshalb nicht abgeholt?" fragte Lily.

„Charlie ist seit Mitternacht verschwunden! Wir wissen nicht wo er ist und wir können ihn auch nicht erreichen", erklärte Stuart ihr leise.

„Vielleicht ist er bei einem Freund oder er hat eine Frau kennen gelernt!" zählte Lily ein paar Möglichkeiten auf.

„Selbst wenn er eine Frau kennen gelernt hat, sein Dienst beginnt um halb acht!" wetterte Moody und marschierte aus dem Büro.

Lily stand wie von Donner gerührt da und schaute einem nach dem anderen fragend an.

„Was ist denn bitteschön so schlimm daran, wenn Charlie eine neue Freundin hat?"

„Nichts, aber selbst dann würde er nicht zu spät kommen. Er würde sich zumindest melden und Bescheid sagen, dass er ein bisschen später kommt." Erklärte Robert ihr und selbst Lily konnte den besorgten Unterton in seiner Stimme hören.

„Sei ein liebes Mädchen und tue dir und uns allen einen großen Gefallen, mach einfach das was man dir sagt, stell nicht zu viele Fragen und verhalte dich ruhig, wenn Moody in der Nähe ist! Bitte!" sagte Robert, der nun direkt vor Lily stand und sie eindringlich dabei ansah.

Lily nickte nur und verstand nicht wirklich, warum Robert sich so verhielt. Kimberley, die neben Lily stand, legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und führte sie schweigend aus Charlie's Büro. Lily war so sehr in Gedanken, dass sie es wortlos mit sich geschehen ließ. Kimberley erklärte ihr, was sie heute zu machen hatte und bat sie, dies ohne murren zu erledigen. Wieder nickte Lily nur und als die Ältere zurück in Charlie's Büro ging, seufzte Lily und verschwand in ihr Büro. Sie erledigte die ihr aufgetragenen Aufgaben und schaute immer mal wieder in das Büro von Charlie, um zu sehen, ob er da wäre. Doch auch nach dem Mittag fehlte von Charlie jede Spur und nun glaubte auch Lily nicht mehr daran, dass er bei einem Freund oder bei einer Freundin sei. Lily wurde, genau wie ihre Kollegen, immer unruhiger und die Sorge um Charlie stieg von Stunde zu Stunde. Am frühen Nachmittag kam Kimberley zu Lily und meinte, dass sie für heute Schluss machen könne. Lily wunderte sich zwar darüber, hütete sich aber davor, irgendetwas dazu zu sagen. Lily hatte das Gefühl, dass man ihr nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagen wollte und das sie heute, bei keiner der Besprechungen dabei sein durfte, verstärkte ihre Vermutung. Zu Lily's Überraschung brachten Kimberley und Maximiliano Lily heute nach Hause und warteten so lange, bis sie die Haustür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Das alles war eindeutig zuviel für Lily und so nahm sie erstmal ein heißes Bad, um sich zu entspannen. Doch egal was Lily auch an diesem Abend machte, ihre Gedanken kreisten immer nur um Charlie's Verschwinden und was sie heute im Ministerium erlebt hat. Selbst in der Nacht, fand Lily kaum Schlaf und wälzte sich in ihrem Bett hin und her und als sie das Fenster aufmachte, war sie sich sicher, dass unten auf der Strasse jemand stand und zu ihr herauf sah. „Seit wann werde ich auch zu Hause beobachtet?" überlegte Lily und beschloss Kimberley am nächsten Morgen danach zu fragen, da Lily sich sicher war, dass die Jungs ihr nicht wirklich was erzählen würden.

Als Lily am nächsten Morgen aufstand, fühlte sich wie gerädert. Alles tat ihr weh, ihr Kopf schmerzte und sie war noch blasser als sonst, wie ihr ein Blick in den Spiegel verriet. Es war eigentlich noch viel zu früh, um ins Ministerium zu gehen, aber da sie ohnehin nicht mehr schlafen konnte und sie ihre Eltern und ihre Schwester nicht wecken wollte, machte sie sich leise fertig und aperiete ins Ministerium. Wie zu erwarten, war es um diese Uhrzeit noch relativ ruhig und so kam es, dass Lily niemanden von ihrem Team antraf, dachte sie zumindest. Lily's erster weg führte in Charlie's Büro, um nach zusehen, ob es irgendeinen Hinweis auf Charlie geben würde, doch zu ihrem bedauern, fand Lily das Büro so vor, wie sie es am Vortag zuletzt gesehen hat.

„Evans! Was machen sie so früh schon hier?" hörte Lily Moody fragen, als sie das Büro gerade wieder verlassen wollte.

„Ich muss noch meine Arbeit von gestern zu Ende bringen Sir! Gibt es was Neues von Charlie?" fragte Lily leise, vermied es, ihrem Teamleiter direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

Alastor Moody fuhr sich müde über das Gesicht und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Er verließ ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen das Büro und ließ eine aufgewühlte Lily zurück.

Lily ging in ihr Büro und schaffte es auch irgendwie, ihre liegen gebliebene Aufgaben zu erledigen. Nach und nach trudelten nun auch die anderen ein. Lily wartete auf Kimberley und als diese endlich kam, fing Lily sie schon an der Tür ab,

„ Kim kann ich mal mit dir reden?" fragte Lily sie fast schon flehend.

„Natürlich! Komm wir gehen in mein Büro, da sind wir ungestört!" erwiderte die Ältere.

Als sie in Kimberley's Büro kamen, zauberte Lily erst einmal zwei Tassen Kaffee und setzte sich auf den Schreibtisch.

„Also was möchtest Du wissen?"

„ Na ja", begann Lily etwas verlegen, faste dann aber ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und redete weiter.

„Ich möchte wissen, was los ist? Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ihr mich ausschließt und mir etwas verschweigt!" sprudelte es aus Lily heraus.

Kimberley sah sie mitleidig an und nickte.

„ Es ist so Liebes, wir wollen dich nicht absichtlich ausschließen, aber wir müssen es machen, weil Du noch Schülerin bist. Wir wissen nicht, was mit Charlie ist und es gibt Informationen denen wir nachgehen müssen und weder Du noch die anderen Praktikanten und Auszubildenden dürfen an den Besprechungen teilnehmen! Zur eurer eigenen Sicherheit. Es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass Voldemorts Anhänger versuchen werden, dich oder jemanden anders, in ihre Gewalt zu bekommen, um an Informationen ran zukommen! Sie werden auch nicht davor zurück schrecken, den Imperius- Fluch anzuwenden und wir gehen einfach davon aus, dass Du nicht weiß, wie Du dich dem widersetzten kannst richtig?"

Lily nickte nur.

„Darum haben die Teamleiter und der Chef beschlossen, dass wir keinem von euch etwas erzählen dürfen! Verstehst Du das Liebes?" fragte Kimberley und nahm Lily in den Arm.

„Ja jetzt verstehe ich! Was ich aber noch nicht verstehe, warum werde ich Zu Hause beobachtet? Ich konnte letzte Nacht nicht schlafen und als ich mein Fenster geöffnet habe, stand unten jemand auf der Strasse und hat zu meinem Fenster hoch gesehen!"

Kimberley lächelte sanft.

„Ich weiß! Das war Maximiliano wir haben uns abgewechselt. Ich kann dich aber beruhigen, Du bist nicht die Einzige die wir beobachten! Ich möchte dich um etwas für mich sehr sehr wichtiges bitten! Versprich mir bitte, dass Du so lange wie wir nicht wissen, was mit Charlie ist, nicht im St. Mungos arbeiten wirst! Versprich es mir bitte!"

„Ihr wisst, dass ich auch im St. Mungos arbeite? Weiß Moody es auch?"

„Ja er weiß es auch und er weiß auch, dass er es dir nicht verbieten kann, da Du nach Feierabend dort arbeitest! Bitte Krümel, Voldemort hat überall seine Spione und wenn er erfährt, dass Du hier in der Aurorenabteilung dein Praktikum machst, könnte er auf den Gedanken kommen, dass Du eventuell Informationen hast, die ihm nützlich sein könnten und glaube mir, die Tatsache das Du Muggelgeborene bist ist nicht wirklich von Vorteil für dich! Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert, aber wir können dich, im St. Mungos nicht so beschützen, wie wir es gerne möchte! Bitte versprich es mir! Moody weiß nicht, dass ich dir das sage und er hat es auch nicht direkt angeordnet, falls es dich interessiert." Versuchte Kimberley Lily von der Notwendigkeit zu überzeugen.

„Ich verspreche es dir Kim! Ich werde nicht ins St. Mungos gehen und wenn ich irgendwo hin möchte, werde ich einem von euch bescheid sagen o.K.?"

Kimberley atmete erleichtert auf und nahm Lily drückte Lily feste an sich.

„Danke für dein Verständnis Kleines", meinte sie ehrlich.

„Wissen wir schon etwas genaueres, was mit Charlie passiert sein könnte?" fragte Lily zaghaft.

„ Nicht wirklich! Es gibt bis jetzt nur Vermutungen, aber noch nichts Konkretes. Daher können wir auch noch keinen Suchtrupp los schicken, aber mehr darf ich dir nicht sagen Liebes, tut mir leid!" entschuldigte sich die Ältere.

Lily winkte ab. „ Ist schon gut. Wir haben zwar schon über den Imperius-Fluch gesprochen und ich weiß auch was er bewirkt, aber ich habe bis jetzt noch keine Bekanntschaft mit ihm machen müssen!"

„Zum Glück! Und das soll auch so lange wie möglich so bleiben", meinte Kimberley entschieden.

„Ich muss los Krümel! Sobald ich was über Charlie erfahre, lass ich es dich wissen versprochen! Pass gut auf dich auf und sei gegenüber jedem, denn Du nicht kennst misstrauisch, hörst Du?"

„ Werde ich! Ich verspreche es dir!"

Kimberley verabschiedete sich von Lily und diese ging zurück in ihr Büro. Lily fühlte sich zwar nicht gerade besser, aber jetzt wusste sie wenigstens, wie sie das Verhalten ihrer Kollegen deuten sollte. Lily sah ihre Kollegen und Teamleiter so gut wie gar nicht mehr und dies machte ihr schon Sorgen, da sie wusste, dass es dies nur bedeuten konnte, dass es immer noch keine Spur von Charlie gab. Was Lily jedoch nicht ahnen konnte, dass sich dies in den nächsten Stunden ändern würde.

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst Mortimer! Du kannst die kleine Evans doch nicht mit auf so einen Einsatz nehmen! Das ist viel zu gefährlich für sie und wir können nicht so auf sie aufpassen, wie wir es müssten!" herrschte Moody seinen Vorgesetzten an und verzweifelte mal wieder über dessen Sturheit.

„Ich habe Miss Evans in den letzten tagen und Wochen beobachtet und dabei festgestellt, dass sie sehr wohl in der Lage ist, auf sich selbst aufzupassen. Sie beherrscht Zauber und Flüche, die sie eigentlich noch gar nicht kennen dürfte und wenn ich mich recht entsinne, dann waren es deine Leute, die ihr Zugang zu gewissen Büchern verschafft haben und sie unterrichtet haben!" antwortete Moody's gegenüber gefährlich ruhig.

Alastor Moody wusste genau, worauf sein Chef anspielte. Er hatte es geduldet, dass Lily Zauber und Flüche lernte, die teilweise weit über UTZ'e Niveau gehen. Moody war sich durchaus bewusst darüber, dass er seine Aufsichtspflicht verletzt hat und, dass ihm im schlimmsten Fall eine Verwarnung oder sogar eine Abmahnung drohte.

„Mortimer, warum willst Du Evans mitnehmen? Sie ist noch nicht einmal in der Ausbildung und hat keinerlei Erfahrung bei Einsätzen! Auch wenn ich es nur ungern zugebe, aber sie kann uns nicht nützlich sein!" startete Moody einen weiteren Versuch, seinen Chef diese fixe Idee auszureden.

„Soso sie hat also noch keine Erfahrung bei Einsätzen sagst Du? Nun dann frage ich mich, wohin Fox, de Silver und selbst Davis sie immer mit hin genommen haben, wenn sie zu Einsätzen mussten? Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

Natürlich wusste Moody ganz genau, wovon Mortimer sprach und er hütete sich davor etwas dazu zu sagen.

„Wir müssen Charlie finden und wir wissen noch nicht einmal mit wie vielen Todessern wir es zu tun bekommen! Verdammt Mortimer, Evans stand noch nie einem von ihnen gegenüber und ich will nicht, dass dies ihr erster Einsatz wird!"

„Ich habe meine Entscheidung schon länger getroffen. Es wäre mir auch lieber gewesen, wenn sie erstmal bei kleineren Einsätzen dabei gewesen wäre, was sie ja auch war, aber Du irrst dich, wenn Du glaubst Miss Evans könnte uns nicht von Nutzen sein. Sie hat hervorragende Referenz von Mark Williams bekommen. Ihr Wissen über Heiltränke und Heilungszauber ist sehr erstaunlich. Sie hat, bei ihrem letzten Praktikum schon alleine, kleinere und mittelschwere Verletzungen versorgt und geheilt und sie ist Jahrgangsbeste in Hogwarts!" dabei zeigte er auf die Dossiers vor sich.

„Albus und Mark waren so freundlich, mir ihre Zeugnisse zu überlassen!" setzte Mortimer noch nach.

„Das heißt dann also, dass Du Evans tatsächlich mitnehmen willst richtig? Weiß Du eigentlich, dass das Mädchen gar keine Aurorin werden will? Sie will Heilerin werden Mortimer und sie ist erst sechzehn!"

„Das ist mir auch bekannt! Ich werde Miss Evans anstelle eines Heilers mitnehmen. Mein Entschluss steht fest und nun schicke Evans in mein Büro! Sofort!" seine Tonlage ließ keinen Widerspruch mehr zu.

„Ja Sir!" war alles, was Alastor Moody von daher von sich gab.

Er verfluchte sich dafür, dass er es stillschweigend geduldet hatte, dass Lily sich so viel wissen aneignet hatte. Sehr besorgt ging er in Lily's Büro!

„Wo ist Evans?" Fragte Moody gereizt in die Runde.

„Sie holt von Gulia die Aufzeichnungen, die Du noch haben wolltest!" antwortete Stuart, bedacht darauf, seinen Chef nicht noch mehr zu reizen.

„Sollen wir ihr etwas ausrichten?"

„Der Boss will sie sprechen! Schickt sie in sein Büro!" damit verschwand er wieder.

Kimberley, Robert, Stuart und Maximiliano seufzten und sahen sich besorgt an. Ihr Chef war gereizt bis aufs Blut und ein falsches Wort oder eine unbedachte Handlung würde genügen, um ihm zum explodieren zu bringen. Sei Charlies spurlosem Verschwinden, stand Moody völlig neben sich. Ihnen war allen klar, dass etwas passiert sein musste, denn Charlie ist die Zuverlässigkeit in Person. Er meldet sich, selbst wenn er Urlaub hat, einmal täglich bei Moody und nun gab es seit drei Tagen kein Lebenszeichen mehr von ihm. Auch Kimberley und die anderen Auroren, machten sich große Sorgen um Charlie, wussten sie doch, dass der Todesser, der damals Sandy getötet hat, Charlie hätten töten sollen.

„Was will MP denn von Krümel?"

„Keine Ahnung!"

Lily, die gerade den Raum betreten hat, schaute ihre Kollegen unsicher an.

„Was ist los? Gibt es ein Lebenszeichen von Charlie? Nein besser, ihr habt ihn gefunden! Nun sagt doch endlich was!" rief Lily, doch diese schüttelten nur mit dem Kopf.

„Von Charlie fehlt immer noch jede Spur, leider! Die Gerüchte und Informationen mehren sich zwar, mehr aber auch nicht!" antwortete Robert ausweichend und sein Gesicht verriet tiefe Besorgnis.

Was hast Du eigentlich angestellt, dass MP dich höchstpersönlich sprechen will?"

„MP? Wer ist das denn?"

„Der Boss und **Du** sollst in sein Büro kommen. Sofort!"

Lily wurde es ein wenig mulmig.

„Weißt Du noch wo sein Büro ist?" fragte Kimberley.

Lily nickte nur. Etwas unsicher schaute sie ihre Kollegen an und verließ dann das Büro.

„Vielleicht darf ich ja doch noch ins St.Mungos wechseln", überlegte Lily, da sie so gar keine Ahnung hatte, warum der Boss oder MP, wie ihn alle nannten, sie persönlich sprechen wollte.

Lily blieb erstmal vor der Tür stehen und atmete tief ein, bevor sie anklopfte.

„Herein!" erklang eine tiefe Stimme, die Lily etwas zusammen zucken ließ. Warum das wusste sie selbst nicht so genau.

Nicht wissend, was sie in diesem Büro erwartet, öffnete Lily zaghaft die Tür und trat ein.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen Sir?" fragte sie höfflich.

„Ja Miss Evans! Setzen sie sich bitte!" antwortete der Angesprochene, ohne dabei von seinen Unterlagen auf zusehen.

„Wie unhöfflich", dachte Lily und verzog das Gesicht.

„Für was steht eigentlich MP? Maschinenpistole oder Militärpolizei?" fragte Lily in die Stille hinein, da sie davon ausging, dass dies heute ihr letzter Tag im Ministerium sein würde.

„Wie bitte?"

„Sind Muggelbegriffe und Maschinenpistole ist…!" setzte Lily ihre Erklärung an.

„Ich weiß was Maschinenpistolen und was Militärpolizei ist Ms. Evans! Auch wenn ich nicht so aussehen sollte, kenne ich mich doch mit Muggeldingen aus. MP steht für Mortimer Potter!" entgegnete er ruhig und schaute das erste Mal von seinen Unterlagen auf.

„James", schoss es Lily durch den Kopf, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken.

„Sie sind also der Chef der Aurorenzentrale? Hätte ich mir ja eigentlich denken können!" dabei legte sie ihren Kopf etwas schief und musterte ihren Gegenüber etwas genauer.

„Stimmt etwas nicht mit mir?" fragte Mortimer Potter Lily.

„Sie haben nicht seine Augen", stellte Lily fest.

Der Auror lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. Moody hatte ihm zwar von der Schlagfertigkeit dieses Mädchen erzählt, aber das hatte er nun wirklich nicht erwartet.

„Meine Frau meinte, dass es besser wäre, wenn James nicht alles von mir hätte und nun hat er ihre Augen!" amüsierte sich MP und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Da kann ich ihrer Frau nur zustimmen. Die Augen ihrer Frau passen eindeutig besser zu James!" meinte Lily vollkommen ernst.

„Mit anderen Worten, meine Augen gefallen ihnen nicht?" verlangte er, dem dieser Schlagabtausch sichtlich Spaß machte, zu wissen.

„Sie müssen mir auch nicht gefallen Sir. Aber um ganz ehrlich zu sein, dass Gesamtpaket James gefällt mir wirklich besser!" gab Lily ehrlich zu und grinste über das verdatterte Gesicht von James Vater.

„Sie sind auch nicht so schlagfertig wie James!" stellte Lily leicht enttäuscht fest.

„Das hat er dann wohl auch von ihrer Frau!" setzte sie noch nach.

„Eher nicht. Wenn ich es mir Recht überlege, dann doch wohl von ihnen!" dachte Mortimer hütete sich aber davor, dies laut aus zusprechen.

„Wie kommen sie denn darauf?"

„Ganz einfach", lachte Lily, „James hätte ganz anders gekontert!" grinste sie und war sich nun absolut sicher, dass ihr Praktikum im Ministerium beendet sein würde.

Bei diesen Gedanken entspannte sie sich und konnte sich nicht erklären, warum alle so ein Geheimnis um Mortimer Potter gemacht haben. So schlimm fand sie ihn nun doch nicht.

„Ich werde es meiner Frau ausrichten", hörte sie ihn gerade sagen und schreckte aus ihren Gedanken heraus.

„Geht ihre Frau eigentlich noch gerne mit ihnen beide aus, jetzt wo sie sich so ähnlich sehen?" wollte Lily noch wissen, weil es sie doch sehr interessierte.

Überrascht über diese Frage, zog Mortimer Potter eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Würde sie bestimmt! Nur leider sehen wir uns viel zu selten, um öfter gemeinsam irgendwo hinzugehen!" erklärte er nachdenklich und bedauerte diesen Umstand sehr.

Lily nickte darauf nur, wusste sie doch von James, wie sehr auch er, dies bedauerte.

„Der Grund warum ich sie sprechen wollte Miss Evans ist, dass ich sie zu einem größeren Einsatz mitnehmen möchte!"

Lily die sich gerade hingesetzt hat und schon laut los jubeln wollte, schaute den Mann vor sich geschockt an und glaubte kaum, was sie da eben gehört hatte.

„Ich soll bitte was?" hakte sie misstrauisch nach und hielt das Ganze für einen schlechten Scherz.

„Sehen sie Miss Evans, ich weiß, dass es überraschend für sie kommt und ich bedauere diesen Umstand auch sehr, aber es geht um Charlie Davis. Wie sie wissen, wird er seit drei Tagen vermisst und wir glauben nun zu wissen wo er ist. Der Einsatz ist nicht gerade ungefährlich und ich kann auch nicht sagen, wie lange wir brauchen werden, um Charlie zu finden, aber Fakt ist nun mal, dass uns das St.Mungos keinen Heiler zur Verfügung stellen kann, weil es Informationen gibt, dass Voldemort einen Großangriff plant!" erklärte er Lily nun wieder ganz der Auror.

Lily fühlte wie ihr der Boden unter den Füßen weg gezogen wurde. Dachte sie bis vor fünf Minuten, dass man sie nun aus dem Ministerium entlassen würde, da wurde sie nun so überrumpelt. Würden sie hier von irgendjemandem sprechen den sie nicht kannte und nicht von Charlie Davis, dann wäre ihre Antwort klar gewesen.

Stattdessen fragte sie mit belegter Stimme: „ Was muss ich machen?"

Mortimer Potter hatte den Stimmungswechsel bemerkt und entgegnete: „ Von müssen kann überhaupt keine Rede sein! Ich kann sie zu nichts zwingen Miss Evans, da sie nicht zu meinen Angestellten gehören und auch noch nicht volljährig sind! Sollten sie sich aber dazu entschließen mitzukommen, dann erwarte ich, dass sie die Anweisungen der älteren Kollegen befolgen, dass sie sich wenn nötig, um die Verletzten vor Ort kümmern, dass sie sich wenn es nicht anders geht, selbst verteidigen werden und ich will das sie siebzehn werden!" meinte er eindringlich und spielte auf ihren Geburtstag an.

Lily hatte Mortimer Potter die ganze Zeit wortlos zugehört und fragte tonlos:

„ Warum ich?"

Der erfahrene Auror musterte sie und war das erste Mal in seiner langen Laufbahn nicht sicher, ob es richtig sei, dem Mädchen die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Nun ich habe sie beobachtet", dabei zeigte er auf das Fenster hinter sich, „ sie haben in den letzten Tagen und Wochen eine Menge dazu gelernt und ich war überrascht, wie gut sie sich selbst gegen mehrere Gegner verteidigen können! Ihr Wissen und ihre Auffassungsgabe ist beeindruckend und ihre schulischen Leistungen ebenfalls!" dabei zeigte er auf ihr Zeugnis.

„Jahrgangsbeste! Gratuliere", meinte Mr. Potter anerkennend.

„Danke!" sagte Lily nur, die nicht wusste, ob sie sich über diese Information freuen sollte.

„Auch ihre Referenzen aus dem St. Mungos bestätigen mich in meiner Entscheidung Miss Evans! Sie haben dort schon selbständig kleinere und mittelschwere Verletzungen versorgt und geheilt!"

„Wie ich sehe haben sie ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht", meinte Lily nur und schaute auf das Fenster hinter Mr.Potter.

Dieser folgte ihrem Blick und lachte leise auf.

„Sie fragen sich jetzt sicherlich, wie ich sie dadurch beobachten konnte richtig?"

Wieder ertappte sich Lily dabei, wie sie bei dieser Reaktion von Mortimer Potter an James dachte.

„Richtig!" stimmte sie ihm zu.

Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs, drehten sich die Fensterflügel und gaben so den Blick auf den Trainingsraum frei.

„Wissen ihre Angestellten, dass sie ihnen beim Training zusehen?" verlangte Lily zu wissen und funkelte ihn herausfordernd dabei an.

„Die meisten wissen nicht mal, dass es ein Fenster ist!" gab er wahrheitsgemäß zu.

„Ziemlich unfair, meinen sie nicht? Warum haben sie es mir erzählt?"

„Weil sie, bis jetzt, die Einzige sind die es geschafft hat in Alastor Moody's Team zukommen, ohne das er vorher ein Wort mit ihnen gewechselt hat!"

Lily konnte nicht anders und fing lauthals an zu lachen. Mortimer Potter betrachtete das Mädchen vor sich und verstand nun, warum Moody darauf bestand, sie in seinem Team zu behalten.

„Wie lange habe ich Bedenkzeit?"

„Bis ich mir einen Kaffee geholt habe?"

„Pardon?"

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich ihnen nicht mehr Zeit einräumen kann, aber wir brechen in knapp vier Stunden auf. Ich muss ihnen nicht sagen, dass sie mit niemanden darüber sprechen dürfen! Auch nicht mit ihren Eltern oder Freunden!" ermahnte er Lily und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Schon klar!"

Mortimer Potter schob seine Brille etwas nach oben und rieb sich über die Augen.

„Wieder eine Gemeinsamkeit mit James", stellte Lily fest.

„Sollte ich mich dazu entschließen, mit zukommen, möchte ich meinen eigenen Heilerkoffer mitnehmen!" stellte Lily ihre Bedingung.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein! Wir bekommen einen aus dem St.Mungos und dieser wird alles beinhalten, was wir zur Erstversorgung brauchen!"

„Ich weiß was er beinhaltet Sir! Habe die Koffer ja schon oft genug gepackt. Trotzdem will ich meinen eigenen mitnehmen!" meinte Lily entschlossen.

Der Auror sah Lily durchdringend an.

„Ich nehme jetzt mal an, dass sich noch zusätzliche Medikamente in ihrem Koffer befinden, richtig?"

Lily nickte nur hielt seinem Blick aber stand.

„Gut, aber sie werden mir eine detaillierte Liste mit den zusätzlichen Medikamenten geben, wo genau drauf steht wofür jedes einzelne Medikament ist! Verstanden Miss Evans?"

„Ihr Vertrauen ehrt mich", dachte sie sarkastisch.

„Wie sie wünschen Mr.Potter! Kann ich jetzt gehen?"

„Ja, und Ms. Evans, es hat nichts mit Vertrauen zu tun, dass ich die Liste haben will. Sie könnten verletzt werden und dann sollte ich schon wissen, was das für Medikamente sind", erklärte er.

„Wollen sie nicht wissen, wie ich mich entschieden habe?"

„Das weiß ich doch schon", meinte er und sah in das fragende Gesicht von Lily.

„Sie haben eine Bedingung gestellt, ich habe ihr zugestimmt, damit ist doch klar, dass sie uns begleiten werden oder meinen sie nicht?"

„So kann man es auch sehen!"

Lily verabschiedete sich und versprach pünktlich zur Abschlussbesprechung wieder da zu sein. Mortimer Potter beschloss heute mit seiner Familie zu Mittag zu essen.

Gulia Potter stand in der Küche und bereitete das Mittagessen für ihre Männer zu. Sie hatte heute Spät- und Bereitschaftsdienst, was ihr aber nicht wirklich etwas ausmachte. So hatte sie ein wenig Zeit für die beiden Jungs und hoffte, dass auch ihr Mann zum essen nach Hause kommen könnte. Ein knacken im Kamin ließ die erfahrene Aurorin in ihrer Bewegung inne halten und nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen. Sie ging hinüber ins Wohnzimmer, wo gerade ihr Mann aus dem Kamin stieg.

„Hallo Liebling", begrüßte Mortimer seine Frau und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Sind James und Sirius auch schon da?"

„Sind vor ein paar Minuten gekommen", nickte Gulia und ging mit ihren Mann in die Küche.

„Gibt es was Neues von Charlie?"

„Nein leider nicht! Wir werden heute Nachmittag mit der Suche beginnen!"

„Wir?" hakte Gulia nach und ahnte schon, was jetzt kommen würde.

„Ich werde mitgehen!"

„Wohin gehst Du mit", fragte James seinen Vater, der gerade mit Sirius in die Küche kam.

Die beiden setzten sich zu Gulia und Mortimer an den Tisch und füllten sich ihre Teller auf.

James wusste, dass seine Eltern nicht gerne bei ihren"Arbeitsgesprächen", wie sie es nannten, gestört werden wollten, darum erwartete er auch keine Antwort auf seine Frage.

Sirius und James fingen schon mal mit essen an, da sie, im Gegensatz zu James Vater, pünktlich wieder im Ministerium sein mussten.

„Das heißt dann also, dass ich heute Nacht keinen Bereitschaftsdienst habe!"

„Doch! Du hast nur die Einsätze mit Arthur getauscht."

Gulia widersprach nicht. Seit James Geburt achtete ihr Mann darauf, dass sie keine Einsätze oder Aufträge mehr gemeinsam ausführten. Nur in absoluten Notfällen machte er eine Ausnahme. Mortimer Potter war der Meinung, dass das Risiko, dass er und seine Frau bei zwei verschiedenen Einsätzen getötet werden könnten, weit aus geringer sei. Er wollte nicht, dass sein einziger Sohn, wenn bei einem Einsatz mal was schief laufen sollte, ganz alleine da steht.

Mortimer betrachtete seinen Sohn und sah dann seine Frau an. Sein Blick wanderte ein paar Mal zwischen den Beiden hin und her.

„Das _Gesamtpaket _ist uns wirklich gut gelungen. Ich bin froh, dass unser Junge deine Augen hat Liebling!" grinste er seine Frau breit an.

Sirius verschluckte sich vor lachen fast an seinem Kürbissaft und James tippte sich belustigt an die Stirn. Nur Gulia schaute ihren Mann nachdenklich an.

„Wie kommst Du denn jetzt darauf?" verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Darf ich nicht mehr sagen, dass ich stolz auf unseren Jungen bin und glücklich das er deine wunderschönen Augen geerbt hat!" schmollte Mortimer leicht beleidigt.

„Doch darfst Du, aber ich bin nun seit 22 Jahren mit dir verheiratet und weiß genau, wenn Du nicht weißt, ob Du mir was verschweigen sollst oder wie Du es mir am besten sagen sollst!" zischte Gulia gefährlich leise und sah ihren Göttergatten dabei herausfordernd an. Dieser seufzte und sah zu Sirius und James.

„Ich hatte vorhin eine Unterredung mit Moody's Praktikanten", begann er.

Gulia Potter sah ihn fragend an, James aß ohne eine Reaktion zu zeigen weiten und Sirius – Sirius setzte sich erstmal gerade hin und dachte: „ Soviel zum Thema Moody nimmt keine Praktikanten, eher nennt der Tagesprophet Voldemort beim Namen!"

„Weiter!" befahl Gulia.

„Nun ja! Da uns das St.Mungos keinen Heiler zur Verfügung stellen kann, habe ich sie gebeten, uns zu begleiten!"

„Du hast was? Mortimer wie konntest Du nur? Lily ist Schülerin und sie ist erst sechzehn!" rief Gulia aufgebracht und hatte völlig vergessen, dass James und Sirius noch mit am Tisch saßen.

**Klong! **Gulia und Mortimer schauten erschrocken zu ihrem Sohn, dessen Gabel geräuschvoll auf seinem Teller gelandet war. Ohne noch jemanden anzusehen oder etwas zu sagen, stand James auf und ging in sein Zimmer.

„Was hat er denn?" fragte Mortimer Sirius.

Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Entweder ist er sauer, weil er noch nie mit auf einen Einsatz durfte, oder weil sein Vater Lily auf so einen gefährlichen Einsatz mitnahm. Ich tippe auf das letzte", dachte Sirius war sich aber nicht wirklich sicher.

„Ich werde mit ihm reden!" meinte Sirius und stand auf.

„Nein, bleib hier! Ich rede mit ihm!" sagte Mortimer und sah seine Frau vorwurfsvoll an.

Gulia schaute Sirius fragend an, aber dieser zuckte nur bedauernd mit der Schulter. Es kam so gut wie nie vor, dass Gulia und Mortimer Potter, sich im Beisein von James und Sirius stritten und schon gar nicht, wenn es um berufliche Angelegenheiten ging.

James stand am Fenster in seinem Zimmer, als sein Vater hereinkam.

„ Hör mal James, ich weiß das Du jetzt wütend bist, weil ich dich übergangen habe, aber dieses Mädchen kennt sich in Heilungszauber und Heilungstränke wirklich sehr gut aus und wir müssen jemanden dabei haben, der sich im Notfall um die Verletzten kümmern kann. James bitte…!" dabei legte er eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Sohnes.

Dieser drehte sich um und bedachte seinen Vater mit einem „ Bring-sie-lebend-zurück-oder-ich-vergesse-das-ich-dein-Sohn-bin" Blick und verließ wortlos sein Zimmer. Mortimer, der James Blick nicht richtig deuten konnte, schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging zurück zu seiner Frau in die Küche.

**Ich hoffe es hat Euch gefallen**

**liebe grüße jas**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi ihr Lieben,**

**habe ein neues Chap für Euch!**

****

**Rosenfeuerdrache**

**Jep,Krümel geht mit uf Mission,wenn auch nicht ganz freiwillig! Puh,beruhigt bin, ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass das Gespräch zwischen Lily und MP zu locker :hust: ist! Danke Süße! Lily wird dein :Viel Glück: auch brauchen! Vielen dank für dein Rewiew! bousa**

**Sophie**

**vielen Dank für dein Rewiew! Freue mich sehr, das es dir, bis jetzt gefallen hat! bousa**

**kurai91**

**Hi Süße :lach: es geht ja schon weiter! Vielen Dank für dein Rewiew! bousa**

**Lilyhime**

**eine neue Leserin, freue mich sehr, dass dir meine FF gefällt! Hoffe das es so bleibt :hust: Vielen Dank für dein Rewiew! bousa**

**LittleLily87**

**Danke für dein Lob und dein Rewiew! Wollte halt mal über die Ferien schreiben! Freue mich sehr,dass es dir bis jetzt gefällt! bousa**

**Shadowflight**

**wow, was für ein langes Rewiew :strahl: Dankeschön! Ähm Süße, nicht böse sein, aber Lily will keine Aurorin werden! Sorry, wenn ich dich enttäuschen muss, aber ihr traumberuf ist nun Mal Heilerin in der Forschungsabteilung! Ich stimme dir zu, dass sie die Auroren in ihrer Gruppe mag! MP handelt Verantwortungslos und ob es wirklich so luastig wird, nun weil Lily mitkommt, dass wage ich zu bezweifeln! HiHi, Maschinenpistole musste einfach sein :lach: freue mich sehr, dass es dich zum lachen gebracht hat! Lily und Vincent haben kein Verhältnis oder ähnliches miteinander, falls du das meinst! Was Vincent wirklich von Lily will, erfahrt ihr noch! Vielen lieben Dank für dein Rewiew und dein Lob! bousa**

****

****

**Wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen**

Sirius ging den Gang der Aurorenabteilung entlang, als ihm eine Person entgegenkam. Bevor er bemerkte, wer diese Person ist, huschte diese auch schon in das Büro von Mortimer Potter. Das letzte was Sirius sah, waren ihre langen roten Haare.

„Lily", rief Sirius, aber diese hatte die Tür schon hinter sich geschlossen. Da Sirius wusste, dass nun die Abschlussbesprechung in Mortimer's Büro stattfindet, konnte er nicht einfach hinter Lily hergehen. Es würde ihm sonst eine Menge Ärger einbringen. Leise vor sich hin grummelnd, ging er also weiter in sein Büro wo James, vertieft über Pergamentrollen, an seinem Schreibtisch saß.

Als Lily die Tür hinter sich zumachte, bemerkte sie als erstes, dass sie nicht die Letzte war. Der Chef der Aurorenabteilung fehlte noch und ihr schlechtes Gewissen verschwand wieder. Lily kannte nicht alle anwesenden Auroren, daher stellte sie sich neben Stuart, der sich mich Moody unterhielt.

„Krümel! Was machst Du denn hier? Ich glaube, Du hast dich in der Tür geirrt", sagte Stuart, als er Lily neben sich bemerkte.

Noch bevor Lily oder Moody ihm antworten konnte, ging die Tür auf und Mortimer Potter betrat den Raum. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er auf seinen Schreibtisch zu und Lily konnte die Autorität dieses Mannes förmlich spüren. Ohne große Umschweife, erklärte er, wie sie vorgehen würden und besprach die neusten Informationen, die er von seinen Informanten bekommen hatte. Wenn diese Aussagen richtig waren, sollte Charlie in einer Höhle in der schottischen Hochebene, die Voldemort und seine Anhänger schon öfter als Versteck für geheime Treffen genutzt hatte, gefangen gehalten werden. Lily war sich nicht sicher, ob diese Neuigkeiten gut oder schlecht sind. Sie wussten jetzt zwar, wo Charlie ist, aber sie hatten nun auch die traurige Gewissheit, dass Voldemort seine Finger im Spiel hat und dies bedeutete nichts Gutes. Die Hoffnung, Charlie lebend zu finden, schwand von Minute zu Minute.

„Da wir nicht dort hin aperieren können, werden wir mit einem Portschlüssel reisen. Wenn es keine weiteren Fragen mehr gibt, brechen wir in fünf Minuten auf!" endete Mortimer seine Erklärung.

„Miss Evans! Wo ist die Liste?" wandte er sich an Lily, als er sah, dass diese nicht bei seinen Unterlagen war.

„Hier Sir", antwortete Lily und hielt ihm den kleinen Zettel hin.

Mr.Potter überflog das Papier ohne auch nur eine Reaktion zu zeigen.

„Wofür brauchen sie denn das hier?" und tippte auf das letzte aufgeführte Medikament.

„Zur Blutgerinnung!"

„Alastor was hat das zu bedeuten?" verlangte Stuart leise zu wissen.

„Siehst Du doch oder? MP will Evans anstelle eines Heilers mitnehmen!" erklärte dieser schnaubend.

„Das ist ein Scherz? Das hat er doch nicht wirklich vor?" geschockt starrte Stuart zuerst Moody dann Mr. Potter an.

Auch Amalia konnte es nicht glauben.

„Wie konntest Du das nur zulassen Alastor? Sie ist gerade mal sechzehn und Schülerin!" zischte sie ihrem Teamleiter zu.

„Sag das nicht mir! Ich habe ja versucht diesem Sturkopf diesen Schwachsinn auszureden", konterte Moody.

Weder Stuart noch Amalia hatten Gelegenheit darauf zu antworten, da Mortimer soeben den Portschlüssel aktiviert hat und nun alle aufforderte, diesen zu berühren. Moody zählte von drei rückwärts runter und Lily spürte ein reißen hinter ihrem Bauchnabel. Sekunden später landete sie etwas wackelig auf einer Lichtung mitten im Wald. Sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und wie sie schnell hinter ein paar dichte Büsche geschoben wurde. Als Lily sich umdrehte, sah sie, dass Mortimer Potter sie hinter die Büsche geschoben hatte und nun Amalia Bones und Stuart Nilsen in die eine Richtung schickte und Emilie Smith und Georg Gruber in die andere. Die vier bildeten immer ein Suchteam zusammen, so auch diesmal. Es würde eine Weile dauern, bis die vier wieder zurückkommen würden, dies hatte Stuart ihr mal erzählt und so setzte sich Lily etwas abseits von den anderen drei und fing an zu meditieren. Sie war schrecklich nervös und hatte Angst, alles falsch zu machen und da sie sich hier im Wald, so leise wie möglich verhalten musste, war meditieren das Beste für sie um sich zu beruhigen. Aaron Shacklebolt beäugte Lily und ihr Treiben zwar etwas skeptisch, sagte aber nichts dazu.

Nach gut 1 ½ Stunden kamen Georg und Emilie als erstes wieder zurück und berichteten, dass sie ca. 5 km weiter einen geeigneten Rast- und Schlafplatz gefunden hätten. Fünfzehn Minuten später, waren auch Stuart und Amalia wieder bei ihnen und berichteten, genau wie Georg und Emilie zuvor, dass ihnen keine weiteren Personen im Wald aufgefallen wären. Schnell und besonnen packten sie ihre Sachen zusammen und gingen zu dem Rastplatz von dem Emilie und Georg gesprochen hatten. Es war ruhig, viel zu ruhig, wie Moody wachsam feststellte. Und doch erreichte die Gruppe ohne Zwischenfälle den Rastplatz, der unter einem großen Felsvorsprung lag und ihnen auch bei Regen eine trockene Unterstellmöglichkeit bot.

„Gut ausgewählt", lobte Moody die Beiden und nickte ihnen zu.

Nachdem Lily ihren Heilerkoffer und Rucksack abgestellt hatte, fing sie an größere und etwas kleinere Holzstücke zu sammeln. Sie wusste von ihren Kollegen, dass man auf Einsätze wie diese kein Feuer machen durfte, aber das man nicht zaubern durfte, davon hatten sie nicht gesprochen. Mortimer verfolgte Lily's Treiben aus dem Augenwinkel, da er die Verantwortung für sie trug. Moody hingegen, wusste das Lily in ihrer Kindheit schon öfter bei" Ausflügen" dieser Art teilgenommen hatte und ließ sie von daher gewähren. Als sie genug Holzstücke gesammelt hatte, holte sie ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und verwandelte die größeren stücke in Tabletts und die kleineren in Krüge.

„Holzkrüge? Ich wollte Metallbecher!" grummelte Lily leise vor sich hin.

„Na egal, die erfüllen auch ihren Zweck!" murrte sie.

„Lernt man so was neuerdings in Hogwarts?" wollte Georg wissen und zeigte auf die Holzkrüge.

Diese schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf.

„Nicht wirklich, aber ich bin mit Black und Potter in einer Klasse und dann kann man es lernen", grinste sie.

„Oder auch nicht!" setzte sie nach und betrachtete die Krüge, dabei bemerkte sie nicht, dass der Vater eines Genannten hinter ihr stand.

Moody, der sich auch ein Tablett und einen Krug genommen hat, schaute zu seinem Chef und sein Blickt sagte soviel wie:" Von wem sie das wohl haben" aus.

„Und was sollte aus dem Holz eigentlich werden?" fragte Georg Lily.

„Metallbecher", gab Lily etwas kleinlaut zu und schaute ihn entschuldigend an.

„Komm! Ich zeig's dir!" dabei nahm er seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und deutete Lily an, die Krüge zusammen zu stellen.

„Ich die eine Hälfte und Du die andere Hälfte! Einverstanden?"

Lily nickte und sah Georg dankbar an. Beide schwenkten fast gleichzeitig ihren Zauberstab und murmelten den Zauberspruch.

„Siehst Du! Du kannst es doch, hast nur den Zauberstab einmal zuviel geschwenkt", lächelte er Lily an und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter.

„Es ist noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen!"

Lily fing an, in jedem Becher, verschiedene Kräuter zu geben und goss sie mit heißem Wasser, welches sie mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabs zauberte, auf. Anschließend verteilte sie die Becher und forderte alle auf, den Tee, so lange er noch heiß ist, zu trinken.

Stuart und Georg rochen erstmal vorsichtig an dem Getränk, im Gegensatz zu Shacklebolt, der einen großen Schluck davon nahm und ihn sofort wieder ausspuckte.

„Das schmeckt ja furchtbar! Was ist das?" meckerte er und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Nicht ausspucken Mr. Shacklebolt! Sie müssen es trinken und zwar alles!" entgegnete Lily ihm entschieden.

Doch dieser schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Ich will sie nicht vergiften! Das ist Tee", meinte Lily und nahm selbst einen Schluck.

„Er ist ein bisschen stärker als normal, aber hier draußen ist er besser ein wenig stark als zu lasch!" erklärte sie und nickte den anderen aufmunternd zu.

„Für wen ist es besser, wenn er stärker ist?" fragte Aaron sie misstrauisch.

„Für uns alle! Dieser Tee schärft unsere Sinne. Wir können uns ruhig alle schlafen legen und hören trotzdem, wenn sich jemand nähern sollte."

„Bestimmt hören wir sie, weil sie direkt vor uns stehen!"

Lily schüttelte über Shacklebolts Reaktion den Kopf.

„Wir werden alles was in vier bis sechs Kilometer Entfernung ist hören können, wenn wir endlich den Tee trinken!" erklärte sie mit Nachdruck.

Immer noch misstrauisch beäugte Aaron das Getränk in seinem Becher. Doch als auch Moody und Mortimer ihre Becher leerten, tat er es ihnen seufzend nach. Emilie grinste ihren Teamleiter an und meinte:

„So schlimm war es nun auch nicht oder Aaron?"

Dieser grummelte nur etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin und faltete die Karte auseinander.

„Gibt es auch was zu Essen und Kaffee?" fragte Stuart und sah Lily flehend dabei an.

„Sicher, aber erst wenn du deinen Tee getrunken hast!"

Stuart, Amalia und Georg fasten sich nun auch ein Herz und leerten ihren Becher in kleinen Schlücken.

Endlich erbarmte sich Lily und stellte die großen Kannen mit heißem Kaffee auf einen Baumstumpf.

Nachdem alle mit Essen fertig waren, sahen sie sich die Karte an und machten einen Treffpunkt aus, wo sie sich, im Falle, dass sie sich trennen müssten, treffen wollten.

Amalia und Emilie packten die Schlafsäcke aus, während Georg und Stuart den Weg, der zu ihrem Rastplatz führte, noch mal abgingen und abgeknickte Zweige und ähnliches, wieder in ihrem vorigen Zustand brachten. Lily bemerkte, wie selbstverständlich Amalia und Emilie die Schlafsäcke ihrer Kollegen herrichteten.

„Ein eingespieltes Team", hörte sie Moody neben sich sagen.

Als Georg und Stuart wieder zurück waren, erklärte Mortimer, dass er, zusammen mit Lily die erste Nachtwache übernehmen werde und wies die anderen an, sich schlafen zu legen, da sie am nächsten Morgen früh aufbrechen wollten.

Moody hatte Lily erklärt, worauf sie während der Nachtwache achten müsste. Sie versprach ihrem Teamleiter wachsam zu sein und sich dem Boss gegenüber höfflich zu verhalten, worauf Moody leise auf lachte.

„Na da bin ich aber gespannt, wie lange Du das durchhältst?" neckte er sie ein wenig.

Lily schob beleidigt die Unterlippe vor und verschränkte trotzig ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Hey seit wann bist Du denn so empfindlich?"

„Gibt es Unstimmigkeiten?" fragte Mr.Potter noch bevor Lily auf Moody's Bemerkung antworten konnte.

„Nein, nicht wirklich! Mr. Moody hat mir erklärt, worauf ich bei der Nachtwache achten muss", meinte Lily und ließ die beiden Männer alleine.

„Mortimer, ich habe das ungute Gefühl, dass wir in eine Falle laufen werden! Es ist mir einfach zu ruhig! Wir sind laut Karte, nur noch einen halben Tagesmarsch von Voldemorts Höhle entfernt und es ist uns noch keiner seiner Leute begegnet!"

Nachdenklich fuhr sich Mortimer durch die Haare und blickte zum Himmel. Es war eine sternenklare Nacht.

„Du hast Recht! Es ist wirklich zu ruhig, wenn man bedenkt, dass in solchen Nächten zumindest Tiere hier im Wald sein müssten!"

„Genau das meinte ich damit!"

Bevor Moody jedoch weiter sprach, suchten seine Augen die nähere Umgebung ab.

„Wo ist Evans?" fragte er hektisch.

Auch Mortimer schaute sich um, blieb aber im Gegensatz zu seinem Kollegen ruhig.

„Sie müsste eigentlich da oben auf dem Felsvorsprung sein!"

Moody's Blick wanderte nach oben, doch da es schon recht dunkel war, konnte er so gut wie nichts erkennen.

„Ich kann sie nicht sehen! Wo ist sie denn da oben?"

„Ich kann sie auch nicht sehen, aber dafür höre ich sie", erklärte Mortimer.

„…."

„Das muss Evans Tee sein. Ich kann sie wirklich hören!"

Moody versuchte seinen Kopf völlig frei zu bekommen und konzentrierte sich nur auf die Geräusche in der Umgebung und tatsächlich, er konnte Lily atmen hören und wie die Blätter unter ihren Füßen raschelten.

„Ich höre sie auch!" stellte Moody eher erleichtert als überrascht fest.

„Was macht sie denn da oben?"

„Genau das, was Du ihr aufgetragen hast Alastor! Sie beobachtet wachsam die Umgebung!"

„Ich werde mal nach ihr sehen!" entschied Moody und wollte hinter Lily hergehen, als sein Chef ihn zurück hielt.

„Ich habe die erste Nachtwache und werde nach dem Mädchen sehen und Du legst dich hin!" meinte Mortimer Potter entschieden.

Mit einem letzten Blick nach oben, ging Moody zu seinem Schlafsack und krabbelte hinein.

Kopfschüttelnd ging Mr.Potter den steilen Weg hoch und traf dort auch wirklich Lily an.

„Und? Irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches entdeckt?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher Sir!" entgegnete Lily leise.

„Wie habe ich das zu verstehen?"

„Na ja, ich finde es sehr komisch, dass es in diesem Wald keine Tiere gibt! Zumindest habe ich bis jetzt noch kein einziges gesehen!"

Verwundert zog der Auror die Augenbrauen hoch, was Lily jedoch nicht sehen konnte. Ihm ist Lily's veränderte Stimmung aufgefallen und das gab ihn doch zu denken.

„Darf ich ihnen etwas zeigen Mr.Potter?"

„Sicher! Was möchten sie mir denn zeigen?"

„Wir müssen ein Stück den Weg dort entlang gehen Sir! Ich gehe vor, wenn es ihnen recht ist!"

Mortimer Potter verstand die Welt nicht mehr! Wo ist nur das Mädchen aus seinem Büro geblieben? Doch bevor er Lily nach ihrem Stimmungswandel fragen konnte, blieb diese unter einer großen Buche stehen und kniete sich hin.

„Merlin, wer war das denn?" fragte MP geschockt und kniete sich neben Lily.

Diese zuckte traurig die Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht! Aber ich befürchte, dass die eigenen Eltern ihr Kleines getötet haben, weil sie gefühlt haben, dass ihnen Gefahr droht! Darf ich ihm ein Grab zaubern Mr.Potter?" bat Lily ihn.

Mortimer Potter nickte und half Lily wieder hoch. Diese schaute ein letztes Mal auf das tote Einhornbaby und zauberte ein Grab für das wunderschöne Wesen vor sich. Mortimer legte das kleine Einhorn, mit Hilfe eines Zaubers in das Grab und schüttete es auch wieder zu.

„Haben sie noch mehr tote Tiere gesehen?"

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. Schweigend gingen zurück und setzten sich auf einem Baumstumpf.

„So und nun erzählen sie mal!" forderte Mortimer Potter auf.

„Was soll ich ihnen den erzählen Sir?" Irritiert blickte Lily ihn an.

„Ich möchte wissen, wo das Mädchen von heute Nachmittag geblieben ist!"

Nervös knete Lily ihre Finger und vermied es, den Älteren anzusehen.

„Bin ich wirklich so Angst einflössend, dass sie mich nicht ansehen können oder haben sie irgendetwas angestellt und wissen nicht, wie sie es mir schonend beibringen sollen?" fragte er Lily mit väterlicher Stimme.

„Na ja, als ich heute Nachmittag in ihr Büro kam, wusste ich ja nicht, warum sie mich sprechen wollten. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass dies mein letzter Tag im Ministerium sei und darum habe ich halt einfach drauflos geplappert", gab sie wahrheitsmäßig zu.

„Wie sie wissen, habe ich einen Sohn und einen Adoptivsohn und ich merke wenn man mich versucht zu belügen! Also Miss Evans, dass ganze noch mal von vorne und diesmal sagen sie mir bitte die Wahrheit!"

„Aber das ist die Wahrheit! Ich habe halt versprochen, höfflich zu ihnen zu sein!"

„Wem haben sie das versprochen?" hakte er neugierig nach.

„Mr. Moody, aber er glaubt nicht, dass ich das lange durchhalte!"

„Das sieht dem alten Kauz mal wieder ähnlich!" amüsierte sich Mortimer.

„Übrigens, ihr Tee funktioniert wirklich! Mr. Moody und ich konnten sie vorhin zwar nicht sehen, weil es zu dunkel ist, aber wir konnten sie hören!"

„Natürlich wirkt er! Haben sie vielleicht daran gezweifelt?" schnappte Lily und vergaß ihr Versprechen welches sie ihrem Teamleiter gegeben hatte.

„Ich habe keine Sekunde daran gezweifelt!"

„Sie sind genauso ein schlechter Lügner wie James!" stellte Lily klar.

„So bin ich das? Dann hat mein Sohn sie also schon mal angelogen?"

Lily musste lachen.

„Ja, immer wenn er behauptet, dass er nichts mit dem Streich zu tun hätte!" erschrocken schlug sich Lily die Hand vor den Mund.

„Das haben sie jetzt aber nicht gehört!"

„Nur wenn sie mir noch ein wenig mehr über meine Beiden Filous erzählen!"

Energisch schüttelte Lily den Kopf.

„Ich bin doch nicht wie Gonni und verpetzte meine Mitschüler. Habe ich einmal gemacht, danach konnte ich fliegen!" entrüstete sich Lily.

„……"

„Das war so, James wollte schon immer einen Schnatz haben, also hat er sich einen von Madame Hooch geliehen und als sie dies bemerkte, hat sie mich gefragt, wer denn Schnatz genommen hat und wenn ich es ihr nicht sagen würde, müsste ich zur Strafe die Kerker putzen! Also habe ich es ihr gesagt und James hat es herausgefunden. Und weil er dafür die Kerker putzen musste, hat er mich mit seinem Besen auf den Nordturm geflogen. Dann meinte er, ich müsste zusehen wie ich da wieder runter kommen würde und hielt mir einen Besen hin und weg war er!"

„Das hat mein Sohn gemacht? Davon weiß ich ja gar nichts! Und dann?"

„Doch sie wissen davon! Gonni hat einen Brief an sie geschrieben! Na ja, ich hatte ja keine große Auswahl! Ich konnte dort oben bleiben und darauf warten, dass einer meiner Freundinnen mich vermisst oder ich konnte mit dem Besen wieder runterfliegen. Ich habe mich dann fürs fliegen entschieden und so habe ich es gelernt!"

„Sind sie James deswegen böse?"

„Zuerst schon! Ich habe eine Woche nicht mit ihm und Sirius gesprochen! Aber irgendwie schaffen die Beiden es immer, dass man ihnen nicht lange böse sein kann!"

„Eine Woche finden sie nicht lange?"

„Nein! Sie?"

„Ja! Ich finde das sogar extrem lange. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass meine Frau eine Woche nicht mit mir reden würde?" dabei verzog er schmerzlich das Gesicht.

Plötzlich legte Lily ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und stand auf. Sie schaute sich suchen um. Sie zeigte nach hinten in den Wald, wo sie das tote Einhornbaby gefunden haben. Mortimer deutete ihr an, dass sie nach unten gehen sollte, um die anderen zu wecken, aber durch Lily's Tee, war dies nicht mehr nötig, da sie auch die Geräusche gehört haben.

„Wir müssen sofort hier weg!" sagte Moody, als Mortimer und Lily den Weg herunter kamen.

Dieser nickte nur und zeigte auf Amalia und Stuart.

Wir warten auf euch am vereinbarten Treffpunkt! Verstanden?"

Amalia und Stuart nickten und fingen an den Rastplatz in seinem vorigen Zustand zu zaubern.

Nacheinander aperieten die anderen Auroren, doch Lily wollte auf Amalia und Stuart warten. Mit einemmal spürte sie wie sie von jemandem festgehalten wurde, der mit ihr aperierte.

**Ich hoffe es hat Euch gefallen**

**liebe grüße jas**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi ihr Lieben**

**Habe ein neues Chap für Euch!**

**Rosenfeuerdrache:**

**Hi, ja Ruhe vor dem Srurm> passt schon ganz gut! So sind die Männer halt, Shacklebolt macht da keine Ausnahme, schon gar nicht, wenn es sich um einen "Krümel" wie Lily handelt :lol: Freue mich immer wieder über deine Rewiews! Vielen Dank! bousa**

**kurai91**

**Danke Süße! Freue mich sehr, dass dir meine Geschichte noch immer gefällt! bousa**

**LittleLily87**

**danke für dein Rewiew! geht auch schon weiter :lach: bousa**

**Wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen**

**Chap 6**

Lily wurde, auch als sie schon festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, immer noch festgehalten. Ihr Herz pochte wie wild und ihre Hände zitterten ein wenig. Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen und etwas sagen, als sie ein leises: „Pssst!" hörte und noch etwas näher an einen Baum gedrückt wurde.

„Sie bleiben hier stehen und geben keinen Mucks von sich! Verstanden? Und fassen sie nichts an, es könnten versteckte Portschlüssel sein! Nichts anfassen und leise sein, solange bis einer von uns ihnen ein Zeichen gibt!" wies Mortimer Potter Lily an.

Er war wieder ganz der Auror und man konnte weder an seiner Haltung, noch an seinem Gesichtsausdruck, irgendwelche Gefühlsregungen sehen. Mr.Potter legte seinen Finger an die Lippen, nickte Lily noch mal kurz zu und ging leise zu seinen Kollegen. Lily atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und wieder aus, um so ihren Herzschlag zu regulieren. Sie mussten hier am Rande eines Waldstück sein, durch die Bäume hindurch, konnte Lily eine Wiese erkennen. Vorsichtig drehte sich Lily um und schaute um den dicken Baumstamm herum. Sie sah, wie Moody um eine Holzhütte herum ging und dabei seinen Zauberstab leicht hin und her schwenkte. Aaron und Mortimer kontrollierten die nähere Umgebung, gegenüber der Hütte. Georg und Emilie konnte Lily nicht sehen.

„Wahrscheinlich kontrollieren sie tiefer im Wald", überlegte Lily, als sie direkt neben sich zwei Plopp Plopp hörte. Fast hätte Lily laut aufgeschrieen, wenn sie nicht reflexartig die Hand auf ihren Mund gepresst hätte. Stuart und Amalia standen nun neben Lily, lächelten sie entschuldigend an und gingen weiter zu Moody. Lily war erleichtert, ihre Kollegen wieder zusehen.

„Nicht auszudenken, wenn die beiden auch in die Hände der Todesser gefallen wären!" dachte Lily bestürzt. Ihre Gedanken schweiften zu Charlie ab und sie fragte sich, ob er wohl verletzt ist und viel wichtiger, ob er noch am leben ist!

Lily wollte nicht hier sein, nein das wollte sie wirklich nicht, aber Mortimer Potter hatte es, durch sein Verhalten, geschafft, dass sie klein bei gegeben hat und diese Tatsache ärgerte Lily sehr.

Die Auroren kontrollierten immer noch die Umgebung und sie fragte sich, wie lange sie schon hier waren. Ihr kam es wie Stunden vor, aber es war gerade eine Halbe Stunde vergangen.

„Komm Krümel! Wir haben nichts gefunden, Du kannst dein versteck verlassen!" unterbrach Amalia Lily's Gedanken und ging mit ihr zu den anderen.

„Willst Du mir helfen ein paar Sitzplätze und einen Tisch zu zaubern?" wandte Georg sich an Lily und lächelte sie aufmunternd dabei an.

Lily's Blick huschte zu Mr.Potter und wieder zurück zu Georg.

„Das kann ich noch nicht, werden wir erst im nächsten Schuljahr lernen!" entschuldigte sich Lily.

Dieser zuckte etwas verwundert über diese Aussage mit den Schultern. Alastor, Aaron und Amalia wussten, dass Lily nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte und auch Mortimer war diese Tatsache bekannt, sagte aber nichts dazu. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs standen, nun vor der Hütte, acht Sitzhocker und ein kleiner runder Tisch. Moody konnte sich denken, warum Lily in Gegenwart von Mortimer, Georgs Bitte abgelehnt hat. Sie hätte dann zugeben müssen, dass sie es von James und Sirius gelernt hätte und das würde Ärger nach sich ziehen.

„Der ist ja viel zu klein für acht Personen", dachte Lily und kräuselte ihre Nase. Sie schaute sich unauffällig um, ob sie von niemanden beobachtet wurde, nahm ihren Zauberstab, tippte auf den Tisch und verwandelte ihn in einen großen rechteckigen.

„Schon besser", nuschelte Lily leise vor sich hin und grinste.

„Er sieht alles!" merkte Emilie leise neben Lily an und legte die Karten und Unterlagen auf den Tisch. Bevor Mr.Potter sich zu den anderen an den Tisch setzte, schaute er kurz zu Lily, sagte aber nichts, als er den Tisch sah.

Ertappt schaute Lily nach unten und ahnte nicht, dass Mortimer sich innerlich darüber amüsierte. Mit einem Nicken forderte er Stuart und Amalia auf, mit ihrem Bericht zu beginnen. Die Beiden erzählten abwechselnd, was sie, nachdem die anderen aperiert sind, beobachtet hatten.

„Wir hatten genug Zeit, den Platz wieder so herzurichten, wie wir ihn vorgefunden haben", meinte Stuart und sah Lily von der Seite an.

„Der Tee hat uns wirklich sehr geholfen! Wir konnten uns ein sicheres Versteck suchen, um Voldemorts Leute zu beobachten!" fügte Amalia noch zu.

„Wie viele waren es?"

„Zwölf!"

Nachdenklich fuhr sich Mortimer durch die Haare. Obwohl ihre Lage nicht wirklich rosig aussah, strahlte er eine Ruhe aus, die Bemerkenswert war.

„Ich denke immer noch, dass die Karten verändert wurden und das es eine falle ist!" wies Moody auf seine Befürchtungen hin.

Der Chef der Aurorenzentrale ging erstmal nicht weiter auf diese Aussage ein und wandte sich stattdessen an Lily.

„Miss Evans hat auf ihrem Rundgang eine unerfreuliche Endeckung gemacht! Erzählen sie was sie gesehen haben!" wies er Lily an.

Lily schluckte erstmal, da sie nicht damit gerechnet hat, etwas sagen zu müssen.

„Ich habe oben im Wald ein totes Einhornbaby gefunden", begann Lily ein wenig zaghaft.

Geschockt sahen die anderen Auroren, außer Mortimer, Lily an.

„Wo genau hast Du denn das Einhornbaby liegen sehen?" wollte Stuart von ihr wissen.

Lily beschrieb die Stelle ganz genau und schaute Amalia unsicher an. Diese schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf und meinte:

„Wir waren dort oben, nachdem ihr weg wart, aber da war kein Einhorn, weder tot noch lebendig!" Stuart nickte zur Bestätigung ihrer Aussage.

Lily schaute Mr.Potter stumm um Hilfe bittend an. Shacklebolt, der dies gesehen hatte, ahnte schon, warum Stuart und Amalia das Einhorn nicht gesehen haben. Dafür kannte er Mortimer Potter viel zu lange und zu gut.

„Wir haben das Einhorn vergraben!"

Aaron seufzte. Er hatte es doch gewusst.

„Was für Verletzungen hatte es denn und wer könnte es ihrer Meinung nach getötet haben?" fragte Aaron.

Mortimer Potter gilt zwar als stark, unerschrocken, erfahren, hart, unbeugsam und extrem stur, aber wenn es um so was ging, ist er einfach nur ein Mensch mit Gefühlen.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, dass es von seinen Eltern getötet wurde!" äußerte Lily ihre Vermutung.

Überrascht über diese Aussage, zog Moody eine Augenbraue hoch.

„und woraus schließen sie das?"

„Wenn ich das richtig gesehen habe, dann hatte das Kleine, einen Einstich in den hals bekommen. Ich nehme an von dem Horn seiner Mutter oder Vaters. Das Baby war erst geboren, vielleicht zwei, drei Stunden alt und da können sie noch nicht schnell und weit laufen, geschweige denn sich selbst verteidigen."

„Sie haben bei" Pflege magischer Geschöpfe" gut aufgepasst Miss Evans!" lobte Shacklebolt anerkennend.

„Das haben wir nicht in" Pflege magischer Geschöpfte" gelernt! Habe unseren Wildhüter Hagrid über sie ausgefragt, als ich welche im Wald gesehen habe", plapperte Lily drauf los und hätte dies besser für sich behalten.

„Ich nehme an das sie mit Wald, den verbotenen Wald meinen oder?"

Alle Blicke ruhten nun auf Lily und diese biss sich verlegen auf die Lippe, als ihr der rettende Gedanke kam.

„Ich musste Nachsitzen, weil ich Sni.. ich meine einem Schüler einen Streich gespielt habe und dummerweise bin ich dabei erwischt worden!" log Lily und hoffte das sie nicht knallrot dabei wurde.

„Nachsitzen im verbotenen Wald? Aha!" meinte Shacklebolt trocken und warf Mortimer einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

Lily schaute von einem zum anderen und ihr wurde schlagartig klar, dass Mr.Potter von **dieser** Strafarbeit wusste.

„Oh nein! Warum liest seine Frau nicht alle Briefe aus Hogwarts", dachte Lily ertappt.

„Nun gut, dass erklärt einiges!" meinte Mortimer Potter und deutete Georg und Emilie an, nun die Lagebesprechung fortzuführen.

Georg erzählte, dass sich laut Karte noch eine Hütte, ca. 1 km weiter befinden müsste. Emilie erzählte, dass sie in einem Radius von 2 km alles abgesucht hätten, aber nichts finden können, was nur annähernd wie eine Hütte aussehen würde.

„Ich habe es geahnt, dass die Karten geändert wurden!"

„Alastor, weißt Du was Du da sagst? Wenn die Karten wirklich falsch sind, würde das bedeuten, dass wir einen Spion in unserer Abteilung haben!" rief Aaron entsetzt.

„Das muss nicht zwangsläufig so sein!"

Pläne wurden durchgesehen, neue Skizzen angefertigt und mit den vorhandenen verglichen.

Obwohl ganz deutlich zu sehen war, dass die Karten geändert wurden, als Georg die neuen Skizzen darauf gelegt hatte, blieben alle, zu Lily's Verwunderung ruhig. Die ganze Besprechung zog sich über mehrere Stunden hin und Lily merkte, wie sie langsam aber sicher müde wurde. Sie hatte große Mühe, der Besprechung zu folgen und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie gähnen musste.

„Ich denke, wir können jetzt alle einen Kaffee gebrauchen!" unterbrach Moody die Besprechung.

„Gute Idee! Miss Evans kümmern sie sich bitte darum?" fragte Mortimer und widmete sich wieder seinen Unterlagen.

„Natürlich Sir", antwortete Lily schläfrig.

Froh darüber, aufstehen zu dürfen, streckte sie sich etwas und zauberte zwei große Kannen Kaffee. Anschließend holte sie ein paar wohlriechende Kräuter aus ihrem Heilerkoffer und brühte sie auf.

„Bitte keinen Wach- und Frischezauber anwenden!" rief Lily als sie sah, dass Emilie diese Zauber benutzen wollte.

Verwundert schauten alle Lily an.

„Warum das denn nicht?"

„Weil er nicht so lange anhält und wenn wir ihn, möglicherweise öfter anwenden müssen, ohne zwischenzeitlich zu schlafen, belasten sie unseren Organismus zu sehr, was dazu führt, dass unsere Konzentration nach lässt!" erklärte Lily ihnen fachmännisch.

„Woher wissen sie das denn?"

„Heiler Williams hat Miss Evans während ihres Praktikums im St.Mungos unterrichtet", antwortete Mr.Potter anstelle von Lily.

„Aha!"

„Hier trinken sie das hier! Es hält bis zu 12 Stunden an, belastet nicht den Organismus und schmeckt wirklich gut!" dabei zwinkerte Lily Shacklebolt zu.

„Ein Tee der bis zu 12 Stunden wirkt?"

„Ja und das gute daran ist, dass der Tee den wir gestern Abend getrunken haben, noch 4 Stunden wirkt und das dieser hier die Wirkung nicht aufhebt!" mit diesen Worten reichte sie allen einen Becher.

Es verging keine fünf Minuten und alle konnte die Wirkung spüren. Lily hatte auch was zum frühstücken auf den Tisch gestellt, als ihr etwas auffiel. Nervös zupfte sie Moody am Arm. Als dieser sich umdrehte, flüsterte sie ihm leise was ins Ohr und zeigte in den Wald. Moody nickte, zum Zeichen das er verstanden hatte.

„Mortimer! Wir sollten noch mal die Gegend kontrollieren! Miss Evans ist aufgefallen, dass keine Tiergeräusche mehr zu hören sind!"

Sofort standen Stuart und Amalia auf und gingen in den Wald.

„Sie hat Recht! Vorhin konnte man noch Vogelgeschrei hören", bestätigte Emilie Lily's Beobachtung.

Es war nur ein Flüstern was sie hörten und es kam näher. Alastor deutete Lily an stil zu sein. Das Flüstern kam näher und bewegte sich in ihre Richtung. Shacklebolt dankte Lily innerlich für ihre Teemischungen.

Als Stuart und Amalia zurückkamen, konnte man an ihren Gesichtern sehen, dass sie nichts Gutes zu berichten hatten.

„Es sind mindestens 25 – 30 Todesser und sie kommen von drei Seiten auf uns zu", erläuterte Stuart die Situation und zeigte die Richtung an, von wo die Todesser kamen.

„Wir müssen sofort hier weg!" sagte MP und packte mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs, die Papiere und Karten in die Rucksäcke.

Shacklebolt ließ den Tisch und die Hocker verschwinden und die Übrigen richteten den Platz wieder her.

„Ich weiß, dass Du schon selbst aperieren kannst, aber mir ist wohler, wenn wir zusammen aperieren! Nicht erschrecken!" sagte Moody leise und aperierte mit Lily als erster.

Die anderen folgten und sie fanden sich alle auf einer Berghöhe wieder ein. Alle bis auf einen! Shacklebolt war noch dort geblieben, um vielleicht in Erfahrung zu bringen, was die Todesser vorhatten. Er wusste, dass es gefährlich war, dort zu bleiben, aber sie hatten keine andere Wahl, wenn sie herausfinden wollten, wo sie Charlie gefangen hielten.

„Sag dem dunklen Lord, dass sein Plan nach seinen Wünschen verläuft! Die Narren laufen ihm genau in die Arme!" sagte eine kalte Stimme, die Aaron nur zu gut kannte.

„Malfoy! Ich hätte es wissen müssen!" schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Leise und unbemerkt von den Todessern, aperierte Aaron zu seinen Kollegen und erzählte was er in Erfahrung gebracht hat. Doch es war zu spät! Sie hatten keine Gelegenheit mehr, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen!

Unsaft wurde Lily von Emilie in den Dornenbusch geschubst und sie und Moody belegten diesen mit einem Schutz-Zauber und hofften, dass keiner der sechs Todesser etwas davon bemerkt hatte. Schon surrten die ersten Flüche über die Ebene und nach und nach disapierten immer mehr Todesser. Lily konnte durch die Äste des Busches rote und blaue Flüche sehen und sie überlegte, ob sie Hilfe rufen sollte. Moody hatte ihr gezeigt, wie man mit dem Zauberstab andere Auroren informieren kann. Doch sie waren mehrere hundert Kilometer weit weg von London!

„Was ist, wenn die Todesser es mitkriegen? Ich würde die anderen noch mehr in Gefahr bringen!" haderte Lily und lugte vorsichtig durch die Äste der Büsche hindurch.

Blaue, gelbe, rote und violette Flüche zischten über die Ebene und obwohl sie den Todessern zahlenmäßig unterlegen waren, konnten ihre Kollegen die Todesser in Schach halten. Lily stellte sich die Frage, wie lange sie noch durchhalten konnten, denn es kamen immer neue Todesser nach.

Plötzlich verdunkelte sich der Himmel! Wind kam auf, der immer stärker wurde und dann sah Lily ihn! Sie hatte ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen und doch wusste sie bei seinem Anblick sofort, wer nun auf der Hochebene stand!

„Voldemort", dachte Lily und machte vor Schreck einen Satz nach hinten. Sie landete unsanft auf ihrem Po und zu ihrem großen Glück, hatte der starke Wind sie nicht verraten.

Voldemort fackelte nicht lange und ließ sofort mehrere Flüche hintereinander los. Ein Fluch traf Amalia am Bein und sie knickte weg. Auf allen vieren krabbelte sie ein Stück zur Seite und zauberte einen notdürftigen Verband, der die Blutung erstmal stoppte. Anschließend stand sie wieder zwei Todessern gegenüber. Lily konnte nun Voldemorts Gesicht sehen und ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich bei diesem Anblick auf. Eiskalt lief es ihr den Rücken herunter und sie hatte den Eindruck, als ob Voldemort etwas oder jemanden suchen würde. Leider sollte sich Lily's Vermutung bestätigen. Ein kaltes höhnisches Lachen dröhnte über die Ebene, als Voldemort gefunden hat, wonach er gesucht hatte.

„Sieh an, sieh an! Der beste Auror Englands fällt auf meinen Köder herein!" Voldemorts Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus.

„Mir soll es recht sein, dann brauche ich nicht so lange auf dich warten!" und wieder erklang sein schauriges Lachen.

„Du wirst mir geben, was eigentlich mir gehört! Immerhin habe ich deinen Paten und glaube mir, lange wird er nicht mehr durchhalten Potter! Also sag mir, wo es ist!" zischte Voldemort.

„Charlie ist sein Patenkind?" wunderte Lily sich und konnte ihren Blick nicht von der Szene abwenden.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon Du sprichst!" antwortete Mortimer ruhig.

„Du lügst Potter, aber es wird dir nichts nützen! Ich werde es bekommen und zwar von dir höchst persönlich!" donnert Voldemorts Stimme.

„Das sehe ich aber anders!"

Voldemorts Augen, wenn man es denn Augen nennen konnte, verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Du Narr! Ich bekomme immer was ich will! Crucio!" ein roter Lichtstrahl sauste auf Mortimer zu, dem er aber geschickt ausweichen konnte.

„Du lässt nach Tom!" sagte der erfahrene Auror und machte einen Schritt zurück.

Erschrocken riss Lily die Augen auf.

„Ist der denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen?" dachte sie und schüttelte über Mortimers Worte den Kopf.

„Wir werden sehen, wer von uns beiden nachlässt Potter!" und ein fieses Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

Was Mortimer nicht, aber Lily schon sehen konnte war, dass ein anderer Todesser sich von hinten an den Auror ran geschlichen hatte und nun einen Fluch auf ihn losließ. Im letzten Moment wirbelte Mortimer herum und der Fluch verfehlte ihn nur um Zentimeter.

Voldemort wurde noch bleicher, falls dies überhaupt noch möglich war und raste nun vor Zorn.

„Das wirst Du noch bereuen Potter!" rief er wütend aus, so dass seine Nasenflügel bebten.

„Fahr zur Hölle Tom!" hielt der Auror dagegen und wirbelte herum.

„Avar Kedvara!" spie Voldemort und ein grüner Lichtblitz schoss aus seinem Zauberstab direkt auf Mortimer Potter zu.

„Nein!" schrie Lily. Sie konnte nicht denken und handelte nur.

Es war, als ob jemand die Zeit angehalten hätte. Alle bewegten sich wie im Trance! Ohne nach zudenken, stürzte Lily aus ihrem sicheren Versteck und riss Mortimer, der über die Beine eines am Boden liegenden Todesser stolperte, zu Boden.

Siegessicher streckte Voldemort seinen rechten Arm in die Luft und sein kaltes Lachen war zu hören.

„Ich habe dir geschworen, dass Du mir noch zu Füßen liegen wirst Potter! Du hast es ja nicht anders gewollt!" lachte er triumphierend und aperierte bevor Shacklebolts Fluch ihn erreichte.

Mortimer spürte eine Kälte in sich aufsteigend, die ihn lähmte. Er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen und das letzte was er sah, bevor er seine Augen schloss, war etwas Grünes.

**Ich hoffe es hat Euch gefallen**

**liebe grüße jas**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi ihr Lieben**

**Rosenfeuerdrache**

**Hi Liebes, ich hoffe doch,dass ich alle Fragen bis zum Ende meiner Geschichte beantwortet habe! was Voldemort von Mortimer Potter will? So einiges "pfeif" :lol: Ich will auch sollche Teesorten haben,dass kannst du mir glauben "lach" Sie haben noch keine Verstärkung angefordert, weil es zu viel Aufhebens gemacht hätte und das können sie im Moment wirklich nicht gebrauchen! Alles weitere erfährst du im nächsten Chap "zwinker" Vielen Dank für dein Rewiew! bousa**

**Kurai91**

**da bin ich aber beruhigt "freu" und hier ist auch schon das neue Chap! Vielen dank für dein Kommi! bousa**

**Dax**

**Hi, schön das du immer noch mit von der partie bist und weiter liest "strahl" Vielen Dank! bousa**

**LittleLily87**

**vielen Dank Süße! Wem soll nichts passieren? bousa**

**bia**

**danke Maus! Was Voldemort von Mortimer will erfährst du noch "nicknick" Vielen Dank für dein Rewiew! bousa**

**So hier ist das neue Chap**

**Chap 7**

Ein leises Geräusch auf dem Flur, ließ Sirius aus dem Schlaf schrecken. Mit halb geöffneten Augen sah er auf den Wecker neben sich und stöhnte laut auf.  
„Erst halb sechs! Viel zu früh um aufzustehen", grummelte er und ließ sich zurück in sein Kissen fallen.  
Dabei fiel sein Blick auf James' Bett.  
„Prongs?" Keine Antwort von seinem besten Freund.  
Abrupt setzte sich Sirius auf und schaute sich suchend im Zimmer um. Doch von James war nichts zu sehen und sein Bett sah so aus, als hätte er gar nicht darin geschlafen. Sirius seufzte leise. Er wusste, dass James sich Sorgen machte, wenn sein Dad oder seine Mum zu einem so gefährlichen Einsatz mussten und dass es sich hier um einen gefährlichen Einsatz handelte, daran gab es für Sirius überhaupt keine Zweifel. Nicht ohne Grund waren die drei besten und erfahrensten Auroren mit gleich zwei der best ausgebildeten Suchtrupps im Einsatz. Nur dieses Mal war es anders und er führte es darauf zurück, dass sein Vater Lily mitgenommen hatte. Sirius war sich nicht sicher, um wem sich James mehr sorgte, um seinen Vater oder um Lily und da James seit gestern Mittag nur noch das Nötigste sprach, war es selbst für ihn sehr schwierig, es heraus zu finden! Sirius ging in sein Zimmer und zog sich leise an, da er nicht sicher war, ob Gulia diese Nacht zu einem Einsatz gerufen worden war, schlief er mit in James Zimmer, damit dieser ein wenig abgelenkt wurde. Doch so wie es aussah, war es Sirius diesmal nicht gelungen und das konnte und musste einfach daran liegen, dass Lily auch bei diesem Einsatz dabei war.Sirius beschloss runter in die Küche zu gehen, um mit James, wenn er denn da sein sollte, zu frühstücken. Die Küchentür war lediglich angelehnt, James saß am Tisch und las die Zeitung. „Morgen Prongs", begrüßte er seinen Freund und ließ sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von James fallen.  
„Morgen! Bist du aus dem Bett gefallen?" wollte James wissen und schaute auf.  
„Ne! Irgendein Geräusch auf dem Flur hat mich geweckt! Seit wann bist du eigentlich schon auf?"  
James zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Weiß nicht so genau! Mum ist vorhin ins Bett gegangen. Wahrscheinlich war sie es, die du vorhin auf dem Flur gehört hast!"  
„Hat sie etwas von Mortimer gehört?"  
„Nein nichts!", dabei schüttelte James den Kopf.  
Sirius innere Stimme meldete sich, er kannte James lange und gut genug, um zu wissen, dass immer, wenn sein Gesicht keinerlei Gefühlsregungen zeigte, dies nie etwas Gutes bedeuteteDaher wollte es Sirius behutsam angehen lassen.  
„Hat dein Vater gesagt, wo sie mit der Suche nach Charlie beginnen wollten?"  
James atmete tief ein und aus, legte die Zeitung aus der Hand und trank einen Schluck Kaffee.  
„Wie sein alter Herr, wenn er nicht über ein Thema sprechen will!" stellte Sirius fest und sah James auffordernd an.  
„Nein, hat er nicht!" seufzte James und stand auf.  
Sirius bestrich sich eine Scheibe Toast und stellte fest, dass James überhaupt nichts gegessen hatte.  
„Vielleicht wissen die im Ministerium mehr!" überlegte er laut.  
„Selbst wenn sie etwas wüssten, würden sie es uns nicht sagen! Wir wussten ja noch nicht einmal, wer alles zu diesem Einsatz eingeteilt worden war und wann es losgehen sollte!" schnaubte James  
„Und du weißt auch ganz genau warum, Prongs! Es gibt einen, wenn nicht sogar mehrere im Ministerium, die für Voldemort spionieren. Für deinen Vater wäre es viel zu riskant, mehr als das Notwendigste bekannt zu geben. Vergiss das nicht Kumpel!" sagte Sirius ernst und beobachtete James, wie er in der Küche auf und abging.  
Doch dieser winkte nur ab und Sirius fing an, sich ernsthaft Gedanken zu machen.  
„Natürlich weiß ich, dass es zu riskant ist, aber ich bin sein Sohn! Oder glaubt er wirklich, ich würde für Voldemort spionieren?"  
Fassungslos starrte Sirius James an.  
„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich den Mist, den du da gerade von dir gegeben hast, oder Kumpel?" konterte Sirius und kannte die Antwort eigentlich schon.  
James liebte seine Eltern abgöttisch und sie liebten ihn mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. James wollte zwar genau wie sie auch Auror werden, aber wenn er gefragt wurde, ob er mit zu einem Auftrag wolle, lehnte er immer mit den Worten: „ Ich werde Voldemort und seine Anhänger noch früh genug treffen!" ab. Daher verstand Sirius auch diese Reaktion von ihm nicht. James wäre so oder so nicht mitgegangen, selbst wenn Mortimer es erlaubt hätte.  
„Dein Dad glaubt ganz sicher nicht, dass du für Voldemort spionierst Prongs, aber es muss jemanden geben, der es macht und so lange dein Dad nicht sicher sagen kann, wer es ist, muss er alle Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergreifen, die ihm zur Verfügung stehen! Auch wenn es bedeutet, dass er denn anderen und uns Informationen vor enthalten muss! Du weißt nicht, James, zu was Voldemort und seine Anhänger alles fähig sind. Sie würden nicht davor zurück schrecken, dich mit dem Imperius-Fluch zu belegen oder dir Veritaserum einzuflössen, nur um an geheime Informationen zu kommen. Du hast noch nie unter dem Imperius-Fluch gestanden und kannst dir nicht sicher sein, ob du gegen ihn ankämpfen kannst!"  
„Aber du bist stark genug, oder was?" schnappte James.  
„Ja! Ich bin sogar immun dagegen", sagte Sirius ernst und seine Stimme wurde leiser.  
James hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und drehte sich um.  
„Tut mir leid Padfoot! Ich habe nicht nachgedacht!" meinte James kleinlaut und sah Sirius entschuldigend an.  
„Ist schon okay, mach dir mal deswegen keinen Kopf! Die Wutausbrüche meiner Alten hatten auch ihre Vorteile! Ich weiß heute, wie man sich gegen die meisten Unverzeihlichen zur Wehr setzt!"  
„Wer ist eigentlich alles an der Suche beteiligt?" lenkte Sirius das Gespräch wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurück.  
„Mum sagte vorhin, dass Shacklebolt, Georg und Emilie mit dabei wären!"  
„Und von Moody's Team ist niemand mit dabei?" wollte Sirius wissen.  
„Ich habe gehört, dass außer Moody auch noch Amalia und Stuart eingeteilt wurden!" setzte Sirius nach.  
„Ist richtig! Dad hat diesmal zwei Suchtrupps an seiner Seite und zwei der erfahrensten Auroren!" antwortete James und setzte dann ganz leise nach: „ Und Lily!"  
Sirius ging zu James und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Sie werden zurückkommen Prongs! Beide", meinte er zuversichtlich und verstärkte den Druck auf James Schulter.  
„Wenn das mal gut geht", dachte er, als ihm einfiel, was Andromeda's Freundin aus dem St.Mungos gesagt hat. Sirius hatte ganz vergessen, James von diesem Gespräch zu erzählen und bevor er seinem besten Freund erzählte, dass seine Angebetete vielleicht schon einen anderen haben sollte, wollte er doch erst einmal herausfinden, ob dies auch der Wahrheit entsprach. Er schnappte sich seinen Umhang, der auf einem Stuhl lag und sah zu James, der am Fenster stand und ins Leere starrte.  
„Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen", unterbrach Sirius die Stille und zog seinen Umhang über.  
„Um diese Uhrzeit?"  
„Na ja, ich habe einem Mädchen versprochen, ihr heute frische Brötchen vorbei zubringen!" log er und grinste James schief an.  
Dieser verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
„Viel Spaß und vergiss die Brötchen nicht!"  
„Werde ich schon nicht! Wir sehen uns später im Büro!" verabschiedete sich Sirius und disapparierte in die Nähe des St.Mungos.  
Sirius schaute sich aufmerksam um, ob auch niemand in der Nähe war und holte seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Er zeigte damit auf seinen linken Unterarm, murmelte ein paar Wörter und verzog kurz darauf schmerzvoll sein Gesicht.  
„Mist, tut das weh, aber was macht man nicht alles für seinen besten Freund!" seufzte er und drückte ein Stück seines Umhangs auf seinen blutenden Unterarm. Der Schnitt war nicht sehr tief, aber schmerzte dafür umso mehr. Mit schnellen Schritten eilte Sirius ins St.Mungos und stellte erleichtert fest, dass Isadora, Andromeda's Freundin, Dienst hatte.  
„Guten Morgen! Könntest Du mir bitte helfen?" fragte Sirius und deutete auf seinen blutenden Arm.  
„Was ist passiert?" rief Isadora erschrocken.  
„Hab' nicht aufgepasst! Sieht aber schlimmer aus, als es ist", entgegnete Sirius und lächelte sie an.  
„Ich werden einen Heiler rufen", entschied Isadora, wurde aber von Sirius daran gehindert.  
„Nicht doch! Wozu einen Heiler mit dieser Lappalie belästigen. Kannst Du meinen Arm nicht verbinden?" fragte Sirius süß und schaute Isadora bittend an.  
„Das fehlte mir noch, wenn ich einem Heiler erklären müsste, wie ich zu dieser Verletzung komme", dachte Sirius.  
Isadora überlegte einen Moment und nickte dann.  
„Also gut, ich werde es versuchen! Komm gehen wir da hinein", meinte sie und zeigte auf die Tür neben der Information.  
Zufrieden lächelnd folgte Sirius der jungen Hexe in den kleinen Raum und setzte sich auf das Bett.  
„Ich darf nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen, wenn ich etwas über diesen Vincent erfahren will", überlegte Sirius und beobachtete Isadora.  
„Wie ist das eigentlich passiert?" wollte die junge Hexe wissen und reinigte vorsichtig die Wunde.  
„Ich war noch nicht ganz wach und mein Kumpel und ich haben uns ein bisschen duelliert und dann ist es eben passiert!" grinste Sirius und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Isadora lachte leise und schüttelte nur den Kopf darüber.  
„Du kannst es ja doch noch", stellte Sirius ganz beiläufig fest.  
„Was kann ich noch?" wollte Isadora irritiert wissen.  
„Lachen", meinte Sirius ernst.  
„…?"  
„Als ich vorhin rein gekommen bin, habe ich mich gefragt, warum Du so ein trauriges und bedrücktes Gesicht machst! Liegst an deinem Freund?"  
Erschrocken riss Isadora die Augen auf.  
„Wie kommst du denn da drauf?"  
„Nur Männer schaffen es, eine Frau so traurig zu machen!"  
„Ach ne? Und so was aus dem Mund eines Mannes?"  
„Warum nicht? Ist doch die Wahrheit! Also was hat er gemacht oder sollte ich besser sagen, nicht gemacht, dass du so blass und traurig bist?"  
Isadora legte Sirius einen Verband an und zauberte seinen Umhang wieder sauber.  
„Er ist seit vorletzter Nacht verschwunden!"  
„Was meinst du mit verschwunden? Hatte er den keinen Dienst?" wollte Sirius wissen.  
„Doch, hatte er! Ich habe ihm schon mehrere Eulen geschickt, aber sie kommen alle unbeantwortet zurück!" seufzte sie und setzte sich neben Sirius auf das Bett.  
„Was sagt denn sein Chef dazu? Ich meine, wenn er Dienst hat und nicht zur Arbeit erscheint, wird er ihn doch bestimmt suchen lassen, oder?"  
Isadora nickte.

„Heiler Williams lässt ihn auch suchen, aber bis jetzt wissen wir noch nicht einmal, wo er überhaupt ist! Eine Kollegin von Vincent, hat gestern so eine Andeutung gemacht. Sie meinte, dass Vincent vielleicht mit Lily…!"  
„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass Lily was mit deinem Freund! Außerdem habe ich Lily gestern Nachmittag noch im Ministerium gesehen!" meinte Sirius, erzählte ihr aber nicht, dass sie zu einem Einsatz war.  
„Du hast Lily gestern wirklich noch gesehen?" wollte Isadora wissen und wirkte fast schon erleichtert über Sirius Aussage.  
„Ähm ja, habe ich!"  
„Merlin sei dank!" freute sich die junge Hexe ehrlich.  
„Freut es dich, dass Lily nicht mit deinem Freund durch gebrannt ist oder wie habe ich deine Reaktion zu verstehen?" verlangte Sirius zu wissen.  
Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass hier irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Isadora antwortete nicht.  
„Hör mal, ich glaube nicht, dass Lily wirklich etwas mit deinem Freund hat. Sie gehört nicht zu den Mädchen, die einer anderen den Freund wegnimmt", meinte Sirius und strich Isadora über den Arm.  
„Das weiß ich doch! Und außerdem gibt es da einen Jungen in Hogwarts, den sie sehr mag!" winkte die Hexe ab.  
„Es gibt einen Jungen in Hogwarts?" überlegte Sirius und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Wirklich? Wer ist es denn?" fragte Sirius neugierig.  
„Keine Ahnung! Sie hat mir seinen Namen nicht verraten", grinste Isadora als sie das enttäuschte Gesicht von Sirius sah.  
„Du glaubst also auch nicht, dass Lily was mit Vincent hat? Richtig? Dann will ich jetzt aber wissen, warum du so erleichtert darüber bist, dass ich Lily gestern noch gesehen haben?"  
„Ich darf es dir nicht sagen! Ich darf es niemanden sagen! Bitte, wenn er erfährt, dass…!"  
Sirius legte seine Hand unter Isadoras Kinn und hob es sanft an, so dass sie ihn ansehen musste.  
„Wenn er was erfährt? Sag es mir Isadora! Hat er dich bedroht, oder verletzt?" fragte Sirius die junge Hexe, die angefangen hatte zu zittern.  
Isadora schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein er hat mich nicht verletzt!"  
„Also hat er dich bedroht, richtig?"  
Isadora nahm ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Tür.  
„Silencio! Also gut, ich werde es dir sagen, Sirius! Es war vor ein paar Tagen, da habe ich gehört, wie Vincent sich mit einem anderen Mann über Lily unterhalten hat. Er sagte, dass er das Angebot, nach Amerika abgelehnt hätte und noch ein Jahr hier bleiben will, damit er Lily weiter beobachten könne, um zu erfahren, wie sie die Tränke herstellt. Und wenn sie dann erstmal mit ihm zusammen nach Amerika in die Forschung gegangen sei, dann wäre es für ihn ein Kinderspiel, diese Tränke als seine eigenen auszugeben!" erzählte Isadora.  
„Lily stellt eigene Tränke her? Weiß Du auch, was das für Tränke sind und wer dieser Mann war, mit dem Vincent gesprochen hat?"  
„Nein, wer der Mann war, weiß ich leider nicht! Ich konnte sein Gesicht auch nicht erkennen. Was die Tränke betrifft, Lily kennt sich wirklich sehr gut mit Zaubertränke aus, das hat auch Heiler Williams schon sehr oft gesagt und darum darf Lily auch sein Labor benutzen!"  
„Lily ist, neben Snape, wirklich die Beste in Zaubertränke, nur in Zauberkunst ist sie eine absolute Niete", kommentierte Sirius Lily's schulische Leistungen und grinste.  
„Wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre, würde ich bestimmt nicht mehr hier sitzen!" fügte er hinzu.  
„Ja ich weiß! Lily hat es mal erzählt."  
„Lily hat darüber gesprochen?" fragte Sirius schockiert und erinnerte sich an die Nacht, wo Lily nur im Shorty bekleidet, auf die Ländereien gelaufen kam, als sie vom Fenster aus gesehen hatte, wie Remus ihn fast getötet hätte. Da Lily zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon wusste, dass Remus ein Werwolf war, hatte sie auch keine Fragen gestellt und die Blutungen, so gut es eben ging, gestoppt! Anschließend war sie noch in den Krankenflügel geschlichen und hat so einige Medikamente „ausgeliehen", während James ihn zurück ins Schloss transportiert hatte.  
„Was hat sie denn erzählt?" hakte Sirius vorsichtig nach.  
„Nun ja, dass du vom Astronomieturm gestürzt bist, als du versucht hast, dem Hausmeister zu entkommen", gluckste Isadora und schaute Sirius amüsiert an.  
Sirius machte sich in Gedanken eine Notiz, ihr das heimzuzahlenImmerhin bin ich nie mit einem Mädchen auf dem Astronomieturm erwischt worden!  
„Weiber! Immer müssen sie alles erzählen", grummelte Sirius und sah Isadora gespielt beleidigt an.  
„Sei nicht gleich beleidigt Sirius! Lily meinte, dass du großes Glück gehabt hättest!"  
„Da hat sie Recht!" meinte Sirius.  
„Um noch mal auf Vincent zurück zukommen! Hat er dich beim lauschen erwischt?"  
„Ja! Und er sagte, wenn ich mit irgendjemandem darüber sprechen würde, dann würde ich es noch bereuen!"  
„Hat er nicht gesagt, inwiefern du es bereuen würdest?"  
„Nein, und als ich ihn noch mal danach gefragt habe, hat er nur geantwortet, dass ich es dann schon sehen würde! Sirius ich habe Angst, dieser Mann mit dem Vincent gesprochen hat, sagte nur: Das hast du gut gemacht! Dein Vater wird sehr stolz auf dich sein! Aber Vincent selbst hat mir erzählt, dass seine Eltern tot sind! Verstehst Du was ich meine Sirius?" fragte Isadora leise.  
Sirius legte einen Arm um sie und strich ihr tröstend über den Rücken.  
„Mit anderen Worten, dein lieber Freund hat dich belogen, was seine Eltern betrifft. Die Frage ist nur, warum will er, dass du denkst, seine Eltern wären tot?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht!"  
„Ich glaube, ich weiß warum!", überlegte Sirius, „Du solltest ihm nicht zeigen, wie weh er dir mit seinem Verhalten tut. Verabrede dich mit einem anderen Mann und hab deinen Spaß!"  
„Das würde er noch nicht einmal bemerken, glaub mir!"  
„Wenn er dich wirklich liebt, dann bemerkt er es! Liebst du ihn denn?"  
„Ja, ich liebe ihn und genau davor habe ich solche Angst!"  
„Ich weiß, was du meinst! Pass auf dich auf okay! Und wenn du Hilfe brauchst, weiß du was du zu machen hast!"  
„Danke! Bitte grüße Andromeda ganz lieb von mir und sag ihr, sie soll mich mal wieder besuchen kommen!"  
„Ich richte es aus! Ich muss jetzt los! Tschüss!"  
„Bye Sirius und danke fürs zuhören", verabschiedete sich Isadora und ging zurück an ihren Arbeitsplatz.  
Sirius winkte ihr noch einmal zu und flohte ins Ministerium.

„Evans, was…?", hörte Lily Moody fragen, der neben ihr in die Hocke ging.  
Geschockt starrte dieser auf den leblosen Körper von Mortimer Potter, während Lily hastig die beiden Phiolen in Mr. Potters Taschen steckte. Vorsichtig legte sie seinen Kopf auf die Erde und krabbelte zu Emilie, die blutend ein paar Meter entfernt von ihr lag. Lily betrachtete die Wunde am Bauch und versuchte die Blutung zu stoppen, aber es gelang ihr nur Teilweise.  
„Mr. Moody, schnell ich brauche ihre Hilfe", rief sie dem noch immer am Boden hockenden zu und musste immer öfter den Flüchen, die um sie herum surrten, ausweichen.  
Alastor Moody löste sich aus seinem Schockzustand und lief zu Lily und Emilie hinüber.  
„Wie schlimm ist es?"  
„Ich kann die Blutung nicht vollständig stoppen, Sir! Stuart hat es noch schlimmer erwischt. Er hat tiefe Schnittverletzungen im Gesicht und auf der Brust. Ich habe sie desinfiziert und verbunden, aber es sind Fluchverletzungen und die kann ich noch nicht heilen! Tut mir wirklich leid Mr. Moody, aber sie müssen so schnell wie möglich ins St.Mungos bevor sie noch verbluten!" erklärte Lily und sah ihren Teamleiter entschuldigend an.  
„Wenn es nicht anders geht! MP hat einen Portschlüssel für Notfälle in einer seiner Taschen, hol' ihn und dann brauchst du ihn nur noch zu aktivieren", wies er Lily an und eilte Georg und Aaron zur Hilfe, die von mehreren Todessern angegriffen wurden.  
Lily schaffte irgendwie, Emilie neben Mortimer zu platzieren und mühte sich nun mit dem bewusstlosen Stuart ab, bis sie es aufgab und ihren Zauberstab zur Hilfe nahm. Sie legte Stuart behutsam auf die andere Seite von Mortimer und durchsuchte seine Taschen nach dem Portschlüssel.  
„Und was mache ich jetzt?" fragte Lily leise, als sie ihn gefunden hat.  
Emilie konnte sie nicht fragen, da diese durch den hohen Blutverlust, das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Angestrengt überlegt Lily, wie man einen Portschlüssel aktivierte, als sie einen Schatten bemerkte.  
„Ja, wen haben wir denn da? Ein Schlammblut und Potter kann dich nicht einmal mehr beschützen!" hörte Lily eine schnarrende Stimme über sich.  
„Der dunkle Lord hat ganze Arbeit geleistet! Der beste und erfahrenste Auror ist tot, gestorben durch die Hand des größten Zauberer aller Zeiten!" höhnte die Stimme und ein kaltes Lachen folgte.  
Lily hob den Kopf und sah dem Mann in die Augen.  
„Vincent!" keuchte sie überrascht auf und konnte es kaum glauben. Vor ihr stand ein Mann, der genau die gleichen Augen wie Vincent McDoubt hatte, aber ansonsten sah dieser Mann aus wie Lucius Malfoy.  
„Das muss Lucius Vater sein, aber warum hat Vincent die gleichen Augen wie…?" schoss es Lily durch den Kopf, als sie sah, wie Malfoy sen. seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtete.  
„Ich erwarte, dass sie sich selbst verteidigen, wenn es nötig sein sollte und ich will, dass sie siebzehn werden!" hörte sie die Worte von Mortimer Potter in ihrem Kopf.  
Geschmeidig wie ein Panther sprang Lily aus der Hocke, drehte sich einmal um ihre eigene Achse und traf den völlig unvorbereiteten Gareth Malfoy mit beiden Füßen auf der Brust. Dieser konnte sichnicht mehr rechtzeitig hinunter beugen und wurde durch den Stoss einige Meter nach hinten geschleudert, wo er gegen einen Baum prallte und stöhnend liegen blieb. Schwer atmend landete Lily wieder auf ihren Füßen. Moody rannte auf sie zu und packte sie hart an den Schultern.  
„Warum hast du den Portschlüssel noch nicht aktiviert?" herrschte er sie an.  
„Ich weiß doch nicht wie das geht Mr. Moody!"  
„Warum sagst du das denn nicht gleich?" meinte er wütend und aktivierte den Portschlüssel.  
„Du zählst von drei runter und dann bringst du sie ins St.Mungos, verstanden?"  
Lily nickte nur und legte den Portschlüssel auf Mr. Potters Oberkörper. Anschließend legte sie die Hand von Emilie und Stuart oben auf die von Mortimer Potter. Sie zählte von drei rückwärts und hoffte, dass die drei auch wirklich im St.Mungos ankommen würde.

Sirius stieg aus dem Kamin und schaute sich im Büro um.  
„Wo ist Prongs denn schon wieder!" fragte er sich und suchte auch in den anderen Büros nach ihm, bevor er in das Büro von Mortimer Potter ging, wo James auch war  
„Prongs! Hier bist du! Ich suche dich schon überall", redete Sirius drauflos.  
„Schon wieder da? Hat sie dich hinaus geworfen, weil du die Brötchen vergessen hast?"  
Energisch winkte Sirius ab.  
„Nein, aber ich habe was interessantes herausgefunden!"  
„Was hast du herausgefunden?" verlangte James zu wissen, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde.  
„Sirius! James, ihr sollt sofort ins St. Mungos kommen! Gulia wartet dort schon auf euch!" rief Duncan Bones, ein mitfühlender Blick traf die beiden. James und Sirius waren kreidebleich geworden und flohten sofort ins St.Mungos, wo sie schon von einer völlig aufgelösten Gulia erwartet wurden.

**Ich hoffe es hat Euch gefallen**

**liebe grüße jas**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

**kurai91**

**Hi Süße, freue mich immer wieder, wenn du mir ein Rewiew schreibst! Vielen Dank! bousa**

**LittleLily87**

**:lach: schreibe ja schon weiter! Vielen Dank für dein Rewiew! bousa**

**Rosenfeuerdrache**

**wäre doch langweilig, wenn ich alles so vorhershrbar schriben würde, oder meinst du nicht? Die Potters sind ins St.Mungos gerufen worden, weil...! Wirst du ja gleich lesen"nick" Vielen Dank für dein Lob! bousa**

**bia**

**:drop: da ist aber einer ungeduldig :lach: dauert nicht mehr lange und du erfährst, was Voldemort haben will! Vielen Dank für dein Rewiew und dein Lob! bousa**

**Wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen**

**Chap 8**

„Mum! Was ist mit Dad? Wo ist er? Hast Du schon mit einem Heiler gesprochen?" James Stimme überschlug sich fast, als er auf seine Mutter zulief.

Seine Mutter sah ihn Tränen überströmt an, unfähig auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. James und Sirius erschraken, bei Gulia Potters Anblick. Noch nie zuvor hat einer von ihnen Gulia in solch einer Verfassung gesehen. James warf Sirius einen geschockten Blick zu.

„Dad wird es schaffen, Mum! Er wird wieder gesund werden, egal wie schlimm seine Verletzungen auch sind!" redete James tröstend auf seine Mutter ein und nahm sie dabei fest in den Arm.

Sirius war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich damit nicht selbst beruhigen wollte. Gulia blickte ihren Sohn mit Trauer, Schmerz, Hoffnungslosigkeit, Angst und Wut in ihrem Blick an. Traurig schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„James! Dad…er…er ist…er ist tot", schluchzte Gulia und drückte ihren Sohn ganz fest an sich.

„Nein! Das kann nicht sein! Sag, dass es nicht wahr ist!" krächzte James.

Sirius keuchte geschockt auf und führte Mutter und Sohn zu einer Bank. Teilnahmslos ließen sich die Beiden von ihm auf die Bank drücken. Sirius setzte sich zu James und Gulia auf die Bank und starrte den Boden an. Es war, als wäre nur ihr Körper hier und so bemerkten sie auch nicht den Mann, der sich ihnen mit schnellen Schritten näherte.

„Gulia, was machst du denn hier?" fragte Mark Williams sanft.

Sirius strich behutsam über Gulia's Arm, da sie auf Heiler Williams Frage nicht reagierte. Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und sah den Heiler, der vor ihr in die Hocke ging an.

„Mark", flüsterte sie, „ ich will ihn noch einmal sehen, aber man lässt mich nicht zu ihm! Bitte Mark, ich will zu Mortimer!" sagte Gulia mit zitternder Stimme und wieder liefen Tränen über ihr Gesicht.

Mark Williams wurde blass.

„Was meinst du mit ‚noch einmal sehen, Gulia", hakte der Heiler nach.

„Mortimer ist tot, Mark! Ein Kollege von dir, hat ihn in dieses Zimmer gebracht", dabei zeigte sie auf die Tür gegenüber von ihnen.

Mit einem Satz war Mark auf den Beinen und stürmte in das Zimmer, in dem Mortimer Potter untergebracht worden war. Geschockt blickte der Chefheiler auf den leblosen Körper seines Freundes. Heiler Vitus Morgan blickte erschrocken auf, als sein Chef ins Zimmer stürmte.

„Vitus! Was ist mit Mr. Potter?" verlangte er zu wissen und stellte sich neben die Liege auf der Mortimer lag.

„Gut, dass sie da sind, Chef. Ich wollte sie gerade rufen lassen. Ich verstehe das einfach nicht, aber ich kann nicht sagen, wie und woran er gestorben ist!" seufzte Vitus Morgan und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

„Das ist nicht möglich!" stellte der Chefheiler fest.

„Ich weiß, aber Mr. Potter weist weder Fluchverletzungen, noch andere sichtbare Verletzungen auf. Ich habe ihn daraufhin, auf einen Herzanfall untersucht, aber nichts kommt als mögliche Todesursache in Frage. Es ist, als ob er einfach aufgehört hat zu atmen!" erklärte der ältere Heiler und betrachtete seinen Chef nachdenklich.

Dieser wurde mit einem Mal sehr blass im Gesicht und schnappte hörbar nach Luft.

„Wann ist Mr. Potter hierher gebracht worden?"

„Ich weiß es nicht so genau! Vor gut einer Stunde glaube ich! Warum?"

Mark Williams, der als ruhig und besonnen gilt, brach in Panik aus. Hektisch sah er von einem zum anderen. Gulia Potter stand neben der Liege und strich ihrem Mann zärtlich über die Wangen. Tränen liefen ihr dabei über das schöne Gesicht und tropften auf die Brust ihres Mannes. James stand wie erstarrt am Ende der Liege, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Mit versteinertem Blick sah er auf den leblosen Körper seines Vaters herab. Er konnte und wollte nicht glauben, dass sein Vater, den er für unverwundbar hielt, hier leblos vor ihm lag. James hatte immer gewusst, dass es einmal passieren würde, aber nicht so, nicht jetzt, nicht ohne Abschied. Er war wütend auf ihn gewesen und hatte seinem Dad nicht mal Glück gewünscht und sich von ihm verabschiedet und nun war es zu spät. Sirius, der etwas hinter James stand, starrte fassungslos auf den vor sich liegenden Körper. Die hektische Stimme von Heiler Williams, riss die Drei aus ihren Gedanken.

„Gulia, durchsuche sofort alle Taschen von Mortimer!" herrschte er sie an. „Nun mach schon!" stieß er ungeduldig aus und öffnete sein Privatfach im Schrank.

Mit zitternden Fingern fing Gulia an, die Umhangtaschen ihres Mannes durch zusehen.

„Wo nach soll ich denn suchen?"

„Du wirst es wissen, wenn du es gefunden hast! Wenn ich Recht habe, werden es Phiolen sein!" antwortete Mark ihr und durchsuchte weiter sein Privatfach.

„Mark, ich habe… hier ist…hier ist eine Phiole in seiner Tasche!" stotterte Gulia und schaute irritiert auf ihre Hand.

James und Sirius starrten nicht minder verwirrt auf die Phiole.

„Welche Farbe hat der Inhalt?" wollte Mark wissen, der den Zettel endlich gefunden hat.

„Durchsichtig!"

„Hast du auch die zweite Phiole gefunden? Welche Farbe hat dessen Inhalt?"

Gulia Potter suchte in der anderen Hosentasche und fand dort auch tatsächlich die andere Phiole.

„Ich hab' sie", rief sie.

„Und? Welche Farbe hat der Inhalt?"

„Ich weiß nicht!"

„Welche Farbe hat der Inhalt der zweiten Phiole, Gulia?"

„Ich weiß es doch nicht! Sie ist leer!"

Ungläubig drehte Mark sich um und schaute zuerst Gulia an und dann auf den Zettel.

Sirius und James konnten sehen, wie nervös Heiler Williams war, der Zettel in seiner Hand zitterte.

„Merlin steh mir bei! Und was jetzt? Einflössen, Gulia! Flöß Mortimer den Inhalt der Phiole ein. Schnell, beeil dich, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit!"

Mechanisch öffnete Gulia die Phiole.

„Wie viel soll ich ihm den geben?"

„Wenn die andere leer ist, dann alles!" wies Heiler Williams Gulia an und schloss Mortimer Potter an die Herz- Kreislauf- Maschine an.

Sirius und James verstanden nicht wirklich, was sich direkt vor ihren Augen abspielte. Beide starrten auf den Monitor, der den Herzschlag anzeigen sollte, aber nur ein monotoner Ton war zuhören!

„Mr. Williams, was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Warum quälen sie Gulia und James so?" wollte Sirius von dem Heiler wissen.

Mark Williams sah alle nach einander an und schaute dann auf den Monitor.

„Ich will niemanden quälen, Mr. Black! Ich will nur sicher gehen, alles Menschenmögliche getan zu haben! Warten wir es einfach ab!" antwortete der Heiler leise und tätschelte sanft Gulia's Schulter.

Die Minuten vergingen und zogen sich wie Stunden hin, in denen die Anwesenden keine Veränderung feststellen konnte. Die Heiler unterhielten sich leise miteinander. Sirius hatte sich neben den Stuhl, auf dem Gulia saß, gehockt und redete beruhigend auf sie ein.

_Er hörte die Stimmen, konnte aber nicht verstehen, was sie sagten. Er spürte die Hand, die seine ganz fest hielt, konnte diesen Druck aber nicht erwidern. Er wollte seine Augen öffnen, aber sie waren schwer wie Blei. Er konnte sich überhaupt nicht bewegen. Ihm wurde warm, sehr warm, um genauer zu sein, es wurde ihm sehr heiß. Er hatte das Gefühl innerlich zu verbrennen. Die Stimmen drangen nun lauter an sein Ohr und ganz langsam drangen die Worte auch in sein Gehirn und er konnte sie verstehen. Vorsichtig versuchte er einen seiner Finger zu bewegen, was Gulia laut und spitz aufschreien ließ._

„Er hat sich bewegt! Mark, er hat…er… Mortimer hat seinen Finger bewegt!" rief Gulia hysterisch und sprang vom Stuhl auf.

Sirius wurde dabei von Gulia umgeworfen und landete direkt vor James Füßen. Die beiden jungen Männer sahen sich geschockt an und James half Sirius wieder auf die Beine. Zitternd stand Gulia neben der Liege und zeigte hektisch auf ihren Mann.

„Er hat…Mortimer! James, Dad hat seinen Finger bewegt!" stotterte sie und rang dabei um Fassung.

_Er konnte die Worte seiner Frau verstehen und hörte Angst, Trauer, Sorge und unendlichen Schmerz in ihnen. Er wollte seine Augen aufmachen, sie ansehen und in seine Arme nehmen, um sie zu beruhigen, aber er konnte immer noch nicht seine Augen öffnen._

Mark Williams überprüfte hektisch die Herz- Kreislauf- Maschine und schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf.

„Merlin, dass dauert einfach zu lange!"

_Er verstand jedes Wort, wollte etwas sagen, aber er konnte nicht mal seine Lippen bewegen, geschweige denn sprechen. Also versuchte er noch einmal seinen Finger zu bewegen, was ihm zwar sehr viel Kraft kostete, aber er schaffte es schließlich doch. _

Diesmal war es James, der es bemerkte.

„Mr. Williams, sehen sie! Dad, er bewegt seine Finger!" rief James.

Sirius nickte zur Bestätigung, er hatte es auch gesehen. Entgeistert starrten alle auf den Monitor, der immer noch das gleiche monotone Geräusch von sich gab. Vitus Morgan überprüfte mit seinem Zauberstab den Herzschlag, konnte aber keinen feststellen. Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf und schaute die anderen bedauernd an.

„Ich kann keine lebensnotwendigen Funktionen feststellen, Mark! So leid wie es mir auch tut, aber er ist tot!" sagte der ältere Mann leise und verließ das Zimmer.

„Das kann nicht sein! Das kann einfach nicht sein!" dachte Mark und schaltete die Maschine ab, um sie Sekunden später wieder einzuschalten. Er holte den kleinen Zettel aus seiner Kitteltasche und las ihn Wort für Wort noch mal durch, als das monotone Geräusch in ein rhythmisches überging. Ruckartig drehte der Heiler sich um und schaute auf seine Uhr.

„Na endlich! Wurde aber auch höchste Zeit!" und man konnte die Erleichterung in seiner Stimme hören.

„Was ist jetzt mit Dad? Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?" verlangte James zu wissen, als er endlich seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht James!" antwortete der erfahrene Heiler bedauernd.

„Was soll das heißen, sie wissen es nicht? Sie sind doch hier der Heiler! Also, ist mein Vater nun tot oder nicht?" fuhr James den Heiler barsch an und musste von Sirius gebremst werden.

„Ich bin nicht tot, glaube ich", krächzte Mortimer Potter heiser und versuchte dabei sich auf zurichten.

„Mortimer!" keuchten Gulia und Sirius fast gleichzeitig.

James stand fassungslos, mit offenem Mund vor der Liege und starrte seinen Vater sprachlos an.

„Hast dir ja mächtig viel Zeit gelassen! Warum hat das so lange gedauert?" wollte Heiler Williams mit ernstem Gesicht wissen.

Verwirrt über die Tonlage des Heilers, schaute James irritiert zwischen seinem Vater und dem Heiler hin und her, während Gulia ihrem Mann um den Hals fiel.

„Wie ist das Möglich? Dein Herz hat nicht mehr geschlagen! Du warst… du warst tot, Mortimer!" stammelte Gulia und strich ihrem Mann zärtlich über die Wange.

„Ich war was?" presste MP hervor, dem das sprechen noch sehr viel Kraft kostete.

„Ganz ruhig, Mortimer! Du darfst dich noch nicht soviel anstrengen", erklärte Mark Williams sachlich und drückte Mortimer zurück in das Kissen.

„Mark, was soll das? War ich wirklich tot? Wenn ja, wie ist es möglich, dass ich jetzt wieder lebe?" polterte MP los und stützte sich auf seine Arme.

„Du warst nicht tot! Du hast nur aufgehört zu atmen und dir sehr viel Zeit mit dem wach werden gelassen." Erklärte der Heiler mit einem Hauch Zynismus in der Stimme.

Er bemerkte die fragenden Blicke.

„Kannst du dich an irgendetwas erinnern?" wollte der Heiler tonlos von ihm wissen.

Mortimer Potter versuchte angestrengt sich an die vergangenen Stunden zu erinnern, schüttelte aber betrübt den Kopf.

„Nein, an nichts. Es ist, als hätte jemand die letzten Stunden ausradiert.

Der Heiler nickte verstehend. „Das dachte ich mir schon!"

„Mark, warum verhältst du dich Mortimer gegenüber so abweisend?" schaltete sich nun Gulia ein.

„Mein langjähriger Freund bittet mich um einen Gefallen und Tage später finde ich heraus, dass er mich hintergangen hat! Was erwartet ihr von mir?" stellte er die Gegenfrage und schaute MP traurig an.

Entgeistert schaute Gulia von einem zum anderen.

„Wovon sprichst du bitte, Mark?" fragte sie nun wieder ganz die Aurorin.

„Es tut mir leid Mark, wenn dich meine Vorsicht gekränkt hat, aber ich konnte und wollte nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen!" entschuldigte sich Mortimer bei seinem Freund.

„Nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen! So nennt man das also. Hätte ich gewusst, wofür du das Dossier haben wolltest, glaub mir, es wäre ganz anders ausgefallen. Ich dachte, dass du sie zurück schicken wolltest, aber nein, du musstest sie ja mitnehmen, richtig?" dabei schaute Mark Mortimer anklagend an.

„Ich habe Miss Evans sehr lange und genau beobachtet. Ihre Referenzen und Zeugnisse sind hervorragend. Glaub mir, ich habe meine Entscheidung nicht einfach nur so getroffen! Außerdem konntet ihr mir keinen Heiler zur Verfügung stellen!" verteidigte MP sich.

Der Chefheiler zog scharf die Luft ein und es war für jeden ersichtlich, dass er kurz davor war, die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

„Du hättest mich nach einem Heiler für den Einsatz fragen können und wenn wirklich keiner abkömmlich gewesen wäre, dann wäre ich mit gekommen!"

Mortimer wollte darauf etwas erwidern, aber er stöhnte laut auf und das Weiße in seinen Augen, dehnte sich immer mehr aus. Er presste eine Hand auf seine Brust und schnappte nach Luft. Mit der anderen hielt er sich den Kopf. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser gleich zerspringen würde. Sekunden später hörte es wieder auf und er sah, wieder dieses Grün.

„Voldemort war da! Er hat den Avar Kedvara auf mich abgefeuert. Dann wurde es kalt in meinem Inneren und ich konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen. Das letzte was ich gesehen habe, war etwas Grünes!" berichtete Mortimer stockend.

Gulia, James und Sirius waren kreidebleich geworden.

„Voldemort hat den AK auf dich abgefeuert?" fragte sie geschockt und sah den Heiler fassungslos an.

Doch dieser winkte nur ab.

„Er wurde nicht getroffen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Gulia!"

„Ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen? Mein Mann wurde von dem Todesfluch getroffen und da soll ich mir keine Sorgen machen?" zischte Mrs Potter gefährlich.

„Denk doch bitte mal nach! Wenn Mortimer wirklich von dem Todesfluch getroffen worden wäre, warum glaubst du, hast du ihm dann die Flüssigkeit aus der Phiole gegeben? Mortimer, dieses Grün, was du gesehen hast, was war das?"

„Das ist doch jetzt nicht wichtig! Hauptsache Mortimer lebt!" tadelte Gulia den Chefheiler.

„Was war in der Phiole?" wollte MP leise wissen.

Mr. Williams zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass sie dir das Leben gerettet haben."

„Sie? Was war in der leeren Phiole?" verlangte Gulia energisch zu wissen.

„Ich sagte es doch bereits: Ich weiß es nicht! In der leeren Phiole war auf jeden Fall ein Trank, der alle Funktionen des Körpers lähmt und in der anderen, die du ihm eingeflösst hast, das Gegenmittel. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht!" erklärte der Chefheiler und zuckte wieder mit den Schultern.

Es entstand eine bedrückende Stille, in der keiner ein Wort sagte. Plötzlich keuchte Mortimer geschockt auf und versuchte panisch von der Liege auf zustehen.

„Augen! Es waren Augen! Lilys Augen! Merlin, ich muss sofort zurück! Wenn der AK nicht mich getroffen hat, dann… dann hat Voldemort Lily…!" rief Mortimer entsetzt und setzte sich ruckartig auf.

Mark hielt MP gerade noch rechtzeitig fest und drückte ihn zurück auf die Liege.

„Lass mich sofort los, Mark! Ich trage die Verantwortung für das Mädchen!" wehrte sich Mortimer und versuchte sich wieder auf zusetzten. Stöhnend hielt er sich den Kopf, als dieser wie verrückt anfing zu pochen.

„Bleib endlich liegen! Du kannst noch nicht aufstehen! Dein Kreislauf würde zusammen brechen und dein Herz könnte nicht Mal die kleinste Anstrengung aushalten. Du würdest es nicht einmal schaffen, dass Mungos lebend zu verlassen und was soll ich dann bitteschön Miss Evans sagen, warum du doch gestorben bist, wo sie dir doch das Leben gerettet hat?" wollte der Heiler wissen und schloss Mortimer vorsichtshalber wieder an die Maschine an.

„Mr. Williams, wenn sie nicht wissen, was das für ein Trank war, wer weiß es dann und warum fragen wir diesen jemand nicht einfach? Fragte James, der Marks Worte nicht verstanden hat.

„Würde ich gerne James, aber nur Mr. Nilsen, Mrs. Smith und dein Vater sind mit dem Portschlüssel hier angekommen. Im Übrigen bezweifle ich, dass Miss Evans irgendjemandem verraten würde, was das für ein Trank war." Resümierte der Heiler.

„Miss Evans? Was hat sie mit dem Trank zu schaffen?" wollte Gulia wissen.

„Eine ganze Menge, meine Liebe! Sie hat den Trank gebraut und weiß als einer der wenigen, wie er hergestellt wird und so wie ich das sehe, hast du es ihr zu verdanken, dass dein Mann noch lebt. Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie den Portschlüssel aktiviert hat, und so sichergestellt hat, dass Mortimer hier auf meiner Station ankommt, weil ich weiß, dass es einen Gegentrank gibt."

„Glauben sie, dass die anderen nicht mehr leben?" wollte Sirius von Mark wissen und musterte James aus den Augenwinkel.

„Hm. Schwer zu sagen Mr. Black! Ich denke, dass alle, als der Portschlüssel aktiviert wurde, noch am Leben waren und auch nicht verletzt waren, zumindest nicht so schwer, dass Miss Evans es nicht hätte heilen können. Bei Mr. Nilsen und Mrs. Smith sah das Ganze schon anders aus. Sie hatten schwere Fluchverletzungen, darum wird Miss Evans sie auch zusammen mit Mortimer hierher geschickt haben!" erklärte Mark.

„Und was bestärkt sie in ihrer Annahme, dass Lily den Portschlüssel aktiviert hat und zu diesem Zeitpunkt alle noch am Leben waren?" hakte James nach.

„Ganz einfach, nur Lily kann und wird Mortimer den Trank gegeben haben, als sie keinen anderen Ausweg mehr sah. Mortimer sagte, dass letzte was er gesehen hat, waren Lilys grüne Augen, dass heißt, Lily war hinter ihm, als der AK auf sie zukam und hat sich dann über Mortimer gebeugt. Da Lily wusste, dass Mortimer nicht tot war, hat sie ihn mit den beiden schwer Verletzten hier hin geschickt. Hätte es zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch mehr schwer Verletzte oder sogar Tote gegeben, hätte sie alle ins Mungos geschickt!" beantwortete Mark James Frage.

„Aber der Todesfluch könnte auch Lily getroffen haben, richtig?" bohrte Sirius nun weiter.

„Nein, dass halte ich für unwahrscheinlich. Die Auroren konnten nicht wissen, dass Mortimer nicht tot ist, und dass er nach maximal 4 Stunden den Gegentrank braucht. Lily wird keine Zeit gehabt haben, es binnen von Sekunden, einem von ihnen zu erklären", begründete der Chefheiler seine Vermutung.

„Was ich immer noch nicht verstehen kann, warum sie sich Mortimer gegenüber so verhalten? Sind sie denn nicht froh, dass er noch lebt?" wollte Sirius plötzlich wissen und sah den Heiler herausfordernd an.

Dieser räusperte sich und wirkte mit einem Mal sehr ernst und distanziert.

„Natürlich bin ich auf der einen Seite froh, dass Mortimer noch lebt, aber auf der anderen Seite bedeutet es…!"

„Was bedeutet es auf der anderen Seite?" fragte Mortimer Potter leise.

Mark sah seinen langjährigen Freund traurig an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nun reden sie schon!" drängelte Sirius.

Mark holte tief Luft und überlegte sich seine Antwort sehr genau.

„Dass du lebst bedeutet, dass Lilys großer Traum, ihr Lebensziel, gestorben ist. Geplatzt wie eine Seifenblase."

„Wie kommen sie denn darauf? Lily will Heilerin werden. Sie möchte anderen Menschen helfen und genau das hat sie doch getan, indem sie Mortimer gerettet hat!" rief Sirius und sah sich nach James um.

Dieser hatte, unbemerkt von den anderen, das Zimmer schon längst verlassen.

„Sie wollte nicht nur Heilerin werden! Lily wollte in die Forschung, um Menschen zu helfen für die es bis jetzt nur wenig oder gar keine Heilungschancen gibt!"

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was das eine mit dem anderen zu tun haben soll!" merkte Mortimer an und erntete dafür einen vorwurfsvollen Blick von dem Heiler.

„Was verstehst du daran nicht Mortimer? Dass du versäumt hast, dich näher über Lilys Kindheit zu informieren. Denn wenn du es getan hättest, wüsstest du, dass sie in Japan aufgewachsen ist und dort von einem Samurai Nachfahren unterricht worden ist. Oder verstehst du nicht, dass du mit deiner getroffenen Entscheidung, Lilys Leben verändert, wenn nicht sogar zerstört, hast. Also, was hast du nicht verstanden!", spie Mark regelrecht aus.

Erschrocken über die harten Worte seines Freundes, riss Mortimer entsetzt die Augen auf.

„Das habe ich nicht gewusst! Ich wusste nicht, dass sie von einem Anhänger der Samurais unterrichtet wurde! Das habe ich nicht gewollt, Mark! Ich wollte ihren Traum nicht zerstören! Ich wollte es wirklich nicht!" Mortimers Stimme wurde immer leiser und die letzten Worte hatte er nur noch geflüstert.

Ihm wurde schlagartig bewusst, in was für einen Konflikt er das Mädchen gestürzt haben musste. Schwer atmend und ziemlich blass ließ sich Mortimer Potter zurück in die Kissen fallen. Es hatte ihn so sehr angestrengt, dass er kurz darauf, erschöpft einschlief.

Unsicher schaute Gulia ihren Mann an und anschließend den Chefheiler.

„Kein Grund zur Sorge, er schläft nur", beruhigte dieser Gulia und ließ sich seufzend in seinen Sessel fallen.

Gulia schaute Sirius an, der damit beschäftigt war, die ganzen Informationen zu sortieren und wie ein Puzzle zusammen zufügen.

„Was hat Lilys Kindheit damit zu tun, dass sie nun nicht mehr in die Forschung gehen kann? Und was hat das Ganze damit zu tun, dass sie Mortimer diesen Trank gegeben hat?" fragte Sirius.

„Die Lehre der Samurais besagt, dass man diesen Trank nur zur eigenen Verteidigung oder zur Heilung einsetzen darf. Hat man sich für das Eine entschieden, kann man ihn nicht mehr für das andere einsetzen!"

Sirius sah den Heiler entsetzt an.

„Das bedeutet dann also, dass es dieser Samuraikram Lily verbietet in die Forschung zu gehen und sie darf auch keine Heilerin werden!" brauste Sirius auf und wünschte sich, dass James hier wäre.

Mark stand aus seinem Sessel auf und nickte.

„Nicht ganz! Heilerin kann sie immer noch werden, nur in die Forschung kann sie nun nicht mehr. Ich möchte nicht wissen, was Lily im Moment durchmacht!"

Sirius lachte bitter auf.

„Mortimer trifft eine Entscheidung und verändert damit alles! Sie wird ihn verfluchen!" meinte Sirius trocken.

Mark lachte leise auf. „ Nein, dass wird sie nicht!"

„Och, da kennen sie Lily aber schlecht!" dachte Sirius und hoffte inständig, dass es Lily gut ging.

**Ich hoffe es hat Euch gefallen**

**liebe grüße jas**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

**Habe ein neues Chap für Euch**

**Dragon corazon**

**Nicht ganz, Lily wurde nur von einm Nachfahren der samurais unterrichtet! Freue mich wirklich sehr, dass es dir gefallen hat! bousa**

**LittleLily87**

**Danke Süße "ganz rot werden" Vielen dank für dein Lob! bousa**

**kurai91**

**Danke Maus, freue mich wirklich sehr, dass es dir gefällt"strahl" bousa**

**Dax**

**Hi du, danke das du noch mit dabei bist! bousa**

**Bin die nächsten 2 Wochen im Urlaub!**

**Wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen**

**Chap 9**

Nachdem Lily, Stuart, Emilie und Mortimer per Portschlüssel ins Mungos geschickt hatte, wollte sie in ihr Versteck zurück schleichen. Ein Blick über die Wiese reichte, um zu wissen, dass sie es nie unbeschadet bis dahin schaffen würde. Shacklebolt, Moody und Amalie duellierten sich mit sieben Todessern, während Georg es mit drei, darunter auch Malfoy sen. zu tun hatte. Blaue, gelbe, orange und violette Farben surrten über den Platz und Lily wusste, dass es sich dabei um dunkle Flüche handeln musste, gegen die sie keine Chance hatte. Sie überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie sich gegen die Todesser zu Wehr setzten könnte, aber ihr wurde klar, dass sie als nicht vollständig ausgebildete Hexe, nichts gegen sie ausrichten könnte!

„Und was mach ich jetzt?" seufzte Lily schwer, bekam aber keine Gelegenheit mehr, sich selbst eine Antwort zu geben.

Ein Todesser kam von rechts auf sie zu und versuchte Lily in seine Gewalt zu bekommen. Geistesgegenwärtig machte sie einen Schritt nach hinten, damit dieser Mistkerl sie nicht zufassen bekam. Lily beschloss, sich auf Muggelart zu verteidigen, da sie den Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite hoffte. Mit einem eleganten Sprung war sie in der Luft, schnellte dem Todesser mit gestrecktem Bein entgegen und traf ihn an der Schulter. Völlig überrascht von dieser Aktion, taumelte der Todesser ein paar Schritte zurück. Lily nutzte den Überraschungsmoment und griff ihn noch mal an. Dieses Mal traf sie ihn mit all ihrer Kraft am Kinn und sie konnte ein "Knack" hören. Geschmeidig landete Lily wieder auf ihren Füßen und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Das wirst du mir büßen Schlammblut", zischte der Todesser und feuerte einen Fluch auf Lily ab.

Dank ihrer guten Kondition und des täglichen Trainings im Ministerium, konnte Lily dem Fluch ausweichen. Es würde ihr nichts nützen, sich mit dem Todesser zu duellieren, dass wusste sie ganz genau. Lily holte noch einmal tief Luft, sprang im selben Augenblick mit gegrätschten Beinen auf ihren Angreifen zu, platzierte ihre Beine um seinen Nacken und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse. Der Todesser schrie vor Schmerz laut auf, bevor er wimmernd zu Boden sackte. Lily verabscheute sich selbst, für das was sie getan hatte, aber viel Zeit um über die Konsequenzen nach zudenken hatte sie leider nicht. Durch den Schrei ihres Kollegen aufmerksam geworden, wandten sich nun zwei andere Kapuzenträger Lily zu. Diesmal hielt sie es für ratsamer, ihren Zauberstab doch zu benutzen, da schon der erste gelbe Fluch auf sie zukam. Schnell baute Lily einen Schutzzauber um sie herum auf und feuerte dann ihrerseits ein paar Flüche auf ihre Angreifer ab, was ihnen aber leider so gut wie nichts ausmachte. Sie grinsten Lily nur überheblich an, was sie rasend vor Wut machte. Es gab für Lily nichts schlimmeres, als überheblich grinsende Menschen. Mit einer großen Portion Wut im Bauch sprang Lily hoch, drehte einen Salto und landete hinter den beiden Männer und bevor die beiden realisierten, dass Lily nun nicht mehr vor, sondern hinter ihnen stand, hatte sie die Beiden mit einem kräftigen Sprung in den Rücken, zu Fall gebracht. Lily schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und fesselte die Beiden vor ihr liegenden Männer.

„Alastor, ich dachte, du hättest die Kleine zurück geschickt?" fragte Shacklebolt und zeigte auf Lily.

Moody zog scharf die Luft ein und brüllte: „Evans!" dabei lief er auf Lily zu und packte sie hart an der Schulter.

„Was machst du noch hier? Habe ich nicht gesagt, dass du mit den Verletzten ins Mungos zurückgehen sollst?" herrschte Alastor Lily an.

Shacklebolt, der nun ebenfalls bei Lily stand, sah sie vorwurfsvoll an.

„Wir haben keine Zeit für Standpauken Alastor!" ermahnte er seinen Kollegen.

„Vorsicht!" rief Lily und schoss wie ein Pfeil zwischen den beiden Auroren durch.

In rasender Geschwindigkeit lief sie auf einen Todesser zu, wirbelte um ihn herum und traf diesen mit voller Wucht am Kopf. Dabei rutsche dem Todesser die Kapuze herunter und Lily erkannte Gareth Malfoy. Eine unbändige Wut keimte in Lily auf und wie von Sinnen traktierte sie ihren Gegenüber, bis dieser bewusstlos zu Boden sackte. Blut rann Gareth Malfoy aus der Nase und dem Mund. Schwer atmend stand Lily neben ihn und sah Malfoy verachtend an.

„Wir müssen sofort hier verschwinden!" meinte Shacklebolt und musterte den bewusstlosen Malfoy.

„Besser ist es! Es werden gleich dutzende von Todessern hier aufkreuzen und wenn die sehen, was Evans mit Malfoy gemacht hat…!" überlegte Moody laut.

Moody apparierte diesmal als erster und als Lily ihm folgen wollte, wurde sie von Shacklebolt am Arm festgehalten.

„Halt, junges Fräulein! Sie kommen mit mir mit!" sagte Aaron streng und apparierte mit Lily.

Mit einem leisen "Plopp" standen Aaron und Lily kurze Zeit später neben Alastor.

„Ich kann schon alleine apparieren, Mr.Shacklebolt!" machte Lily ihrem Ärger Luft.

„Falls sie es noch nicht wissen sollte, ich habe letztes Jahr, bei **Ihnen, **meine Apparierprüfung erfolgreich abgelegt", setzte sie mit funkelnden Augen nach.

Alastor Moody war in diesem Moment sehr dankbar, dass Aaron mit Lily appariert ist und nicht er selbst. Doch dieser schmunzelte nur über Lily's kleinen Wutausbruch.

„Ich erinnere mich Miss Evans, aber sie hätten nicht gewusst, wohin sie apparieren sollten, oder?" fragte er sie lächelnd, was Lily noch mehr in Rage versetzte.

„Sie hätte es mir ja sagen können, oder etwa nicht?" konterte Lily und fixierte ihn mit ihren grünen Augen.

Moody drehte sich grinsend zur anderen Seite und bedauerte seinen Kollegen, da er die kleine Rothaarige schon etwas besser kannte.

„Seien sie froh, dass ich es ihnen nicht erzählt habe, sonst könnte man sie für den Verräter halten!" hielt Shacklebolt dagegen.

„Wie bitte? Ich soll der Verräter sein?" gifte Lily und tippte sich unauffällig an die Stirn.

„Irgendjemand muss uns verraten haben und es könnte durchaus sein, dass man sie auch in Betracht zieht!" erklärte Aaron ruhig.

Das leuchtete sogar Lily ein. Laut schnaubend drehte sie sich von Aaron weg und sah sich etwas genauer um.

„Hast du gesehen, wie sie den alten Malfoy traktiert hat?"

„Habe ich! Und ich frage mich, ob die Kleine weiß, wer er ist!"

Aaron blickte seinen Kollegen überrascht an.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Ich habe Krümel noch nie sie wütend erlebt! Es hatte doch fast den Anschein, als wollte sie ihre ganze Wut an ihm auslassen! Vielleicht hat sie erfahren, dass dieser McDoubt sein Sohn ist!" überlegte Moody und warf einen Blick zu Lily.

„Du meinst, sie denkt, dass Malfoy seinen unehelichen Sohn im Stich gelassen hat, weil er ein Halbblut ist?" vergewisserte sich Aaron und machte ein skeptisches Gesicht.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es sie wirklich interessiert!" stellte er noch fest.

„Das meine ich auch nicht! Ich denke eher, dass sie weiß, dass McDoubt ein Malfoy ist und ist deshalb wütend, weil er es ihr nicht gesagt hat!"

„Das ergibt keinen Sinn Alastor! Warum sollte sie den Alten dann bewusstlos schlagen, wenn sie wütend auf den Sohn ist! Ich denke, es hat einen anderen Grund und wir sollten sie danach fragen!" schlug Shacklebolt vor.

„Ist Mortimer tot?"

Moody nickte niedergeschlagen.

„Ob sie es Gulia schon gesagt haben? Es wird sie hart treffen, wenn sie es ihr sagen. Ich hoffe nur, dass die beiden Jungs dann bei ihr sind!"

„Das hoffe ich auch! Obwohl es auch für sie und vor allem für James sehr schwer sein wird. Einer von uns Beiden wird die Verantwortung für Krümel übernehmen müssen, jetzt wo Mortimer…!" Moody brach mitten im Satz ab und schüttelte bedrückt den Kopf.

„Wir beide übernehmen die Verantwortung Alastor, mit allen Konsequenzen!"

Beide wussten was dies im schlimmsten Fall für sie bedeuten würden! Anhörung vor dem Zaubergamot und eine disziplinar Strafe. Die beiden Auroren seufzten hörbar und bemerkten erst jetzt, dass Lily ihnen zugehört hatte.

„Wofür werden sie denn bestraft?" wollte Lily neugierig wissen.

Die Männer warfen sich einen flüchtigen Blick zu und setzten sich unter einen Baum.

„Einer von uns beiden muss die Verantwortung übernehmen", fing Moody an, wurde aber von Lily unterbrochen.

„Ich dachte MP ist der Boss! Also wird er doch wohl die Verantwortung tragen, oder? Für was trägt er eigentlich genau die Verantwortung?"

Fragend schaute Shacklebolt Moody an, worauf dieser tief Luft holte.

„Krümel, du selbst hast MP doch zurück geschickt und weißt, dass er tot ist!"

Überrascht sah Lily von einem zum anderen, bis ihr einfiel, dass sie ihnen ja noch gar nicht erzählt hatte, dass das so nicht stimmte. Sie holte ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und legte um sie herum einen Antiabhöhrzauber.

„Ich fass es nicht! Wie man einen Portschlüssel aktiviert, lernen sie in der Schule nicht, aber einen Antiabhöhrzauber! Ich glaube, ich muss mal ein ernstes Wort mit Albus reden!" stellte Moody grimmig fest und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

Lily konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, war es doch kein Lehrer, von dem sie diesen Zauberspruch gelernt hatte.

„Er ist nicht tot!" sagte sie leise und vergewisserte sich mit einem schnellen Blick, dass niemand sonst in der Nähe war.

„Was?"

„Du hast doch auch gesehen, dass Mortimer nicht mehr geatmet hat! Warum sagst du also, dass er nicht tot ist?" hakte Moody unverständlich nach.

„Wie soll ich ihnen das bloß erklären?" überlegte sie angestrengt, nickte und schüttelte gleichzeitig den Kopf.

Plötzlich realisierte Lily, was sie getan hatte. Ihre Augen wurden starr vor Schreck, sie wurde noch blasser, als sie ohnehin schon war und eine Leere machte sich in ihrem Inneren breit.

„Was habe ich getan? Was habe ich nur getan?"

Aaron Shacklebolt stieß seinem Kollegen sanft am Arm, als er Lily's Veränderung bemerkte. Überrascht schaute Moody ihn an, wurde aber von Aaron sogleich auf Lily's Stimmungswechsel aufmerksam gemacht. Besorgt blickte Alastor Moody die junge Frau an, als ihm die Phiolen wieder einfielen.

„Krümel, wie kommst du darauf, dass MP nicht tot ist?" fragte er Lily leise.

Shacklebolt sah ihn fragend an, doch Moody gab ihm mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass er es ihm später erklären würde. Lily starrte, wie in Trance, einfach nur geradeaus.

„Ich habe ihn auf die Station von Heiler Williams geschickt und wenn dieser im St.Mungos ist, dann müsste MP eigentlich wieder wach sein."

„Heiler Williams? Was hat er damit zu tun?" verlangte Shacklebolt zu wissen.

„ Heiler Williams wird ihm das Gegenmittel bestimmt schon gegeben haben." Antwortete Lily mit monotoner Stimme.

„Welches Gegenmittel? Krümel, was war in den Phiolen, die du Mr.Potter in die Tasche gesteckt hast?"

Bei dem Namen Potter, zuckte Lily leicht zusammen und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten.

„Warum hat er das gemacht? Fragte Lily ganz leise, kaum hörbar.

Moody war sich nicht sicher, was Lily meinte, hatte aber eine wage Vermutung.

„Was hat Mr.Potter gemacht?" fragte Moody vorsichtig, merkte aber im nächsten Augenblick, dass dies die falsche Frage war.

„Nennen sie bitte nie wieder den Namen Potter in meiner Gegenwart", zischte Lily und spie den Namen Potter regelrecht aus.

„Der beste und erfahrenste Auror Englands, pah! Provoziert Voldemort bis der ihm den Todesfluch auf den Hals hetzt und dann stolpert er auch noch! Bester und erfahrenster Auror, dass ich nicht lache! Wir können wirklich dankbar sein, dass er kein Ausbilder ist!" keifte Lily und streckte ihre Arme gegen den Himmel.

Alastor und Aaron wussten nicht, was sie sagen sollten. Geschockt sahen sich die beiden Männer an und konnten, dass eben gehörte kaum glauben.

„Er wurde vom AK getroffen? Und er soll das überlebt haben? Unmöglich, den Todesfluch hat noch keiner überlebt!" stellte Aaron klar, nachdem er sich vom ersten Schock erholt hatte.

„Wurde Mortimer wirklich vom Todesfluch getroffen, Krümel?"

Lily verneinte mit einem Kopfsschütteln.

„Darfst du uns nicht erzählen, was in den Phiolen war?" wollte Moody nun wissen, der nun glaubte zu wissen, warum Lily so reagierte.

Diesmal nickte sie zur Bestätigung.

„Weiß MP, was in den Phiolen war?"

„Nein!"

Aaron und Moody wechselten schnell einen Blick.

„Das du es uns nicht sagen darfst, liegt daran, dass du in Japan aufgewachsen bist, richtig?" hakte Moody vorsichtig nach.

Überrascht schaute Lily ihren Teamleiter an.

„Woher wissen sie, dass ich in Japan aufgewachsen bin?"

Moody lächelte sie sanft, ja fast schon väterlich an.

„Du gehörst zu meinem Team, Krümel und da sollte ich schon etwas über dich wissen, oder findest du nicht?"

„Stimmt, ich könnte ja ein Spion Voldemorts sein!" meinte sie trocken.

„Das ist völliger Quatsch und das weißt du auch. Ich vertraue dir und MP vertraut dir auch, sonst hätte er dich nicht mitgenommen!"

„Ich wünschte, er hätte es nicht getan!"

„Erzählst du uns ein bisschen was, über deinen Aufenthalt in Japan?"

„Wir haben viel Zeit, müssen erstmal hier bleiben! Möchte noch jemand einen Kaffee?" fragte Moody und als beide nickten, zauberte er drei Tassen mit heißem Kaffee.

„Nun Krümel, was ist?"

Lily schaute Moody etwas unsicher an und deutete auf Shacklebolt. Alastor verstand, worauf sie hinaus wollte, als Aaron an seiner Stelle antwortete:

„Ich kann mich auch dort hinten hin setzten!" doch Lily winkte ab.

„Ist schon okay!" erwiderte sie und trank einen Schluck Kaffee, bevor sie mit ihrer Erzählung begann.

**Ich hoffe es hat Euch gefallen**

**liebe grüße jas**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hallo ihr Lieben,**

**bin wieder da!**

**Dax;kurai91;LittleLily87;Jean nin asar ahi smabell(ich kürze diesen Namen ab,wenn ich darf und nenne die Nina,okay?)**

**Vielen lieben Dank für eure Rewiews, habe mich mega darüber gefreut! Da ihr so lange auf ein neues Chap warten musstet,verzichte ich auf lange Antworten und poste lieber das Chap! bousa**

**wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**Chap 10**

„Als ich ungefähr ein halbes Jahr alt war, bekam mein Dad von seiner Firma das Angebot, für ein Jahr nach Japan zu gehen, um dort die neue Abteilung mit aufzubauen. Mein Dad war, im Gegensatz zu meiner Mum, sofort Feuer und Flamme. Es dauert auch ein paar Wochen, bis er sie endlich überredet hatte, mit ihm nach Japan zu gehen, weil er uns drei nicht so lange alleine lassen wollte. Meine Mum konnte sich von Anfang an nicht mit dem Leben und den Menschen dort anfreunden und meine Schwester schon gar nicht. Ich war noch viel zu klein, um die Veränderung überhaupt zu realisieren. Wir wohnten in dem Gästehaus von Mr. Toyotomi, dem Vater von Dad's Vorgesetzten. Er war es auch, der mich in die Lehren der Samurai eingeweiht hat und bei dem ich japanisch gelernt habe", erzählte Lily und man konnte Stolz in ihrer Stimme hören.

„Mr. Toyotomi unterrichtete auch seinen Enkel Hakumo, er war ein halbes Jahr älter als ich. Wir waren wie Bruder und Schwester und das war auch, glaube ich, der Grund, warum er mich überhaupt mit unterrichtet hat!" meinte Lily nachdenklich und strich sich eine Strähne hinter das Ohr.

„Hakumo und ich waren fast täglich zusammen. Wir spielten sehr oft in dem großen Garten, der sich zwischen dem Haupthaus und dem, in dem wir wohnten befand. Hakumo zeigte mir, wie man am besten auf Kirschbäume klettert!"

Lily lachte leise auf, als sie sich an diese unbeschwerte Zeit zurück erinnerte. Die beiden Männer waren klug und erfahren genug, Lily nicht zu unterbrechen oder gar Fragen zustellen. Sie ließen ihr die Zeit, in ihren Kindheitserinnerungen zu schwelgen und hofften, dass sie sich wieder etwas beruhigte. Alastor füllte, ohne dass Lily es bemerkte, ihre Tasse erneut mit Kaffee.

„Meine Mum wollte nicht, dass ich auf Bäume klettere und schon gar nicht, dass ich mit Hakumo spielte. Sie meinte, es schicke sich nicht für ein englisches Mädchen, auf Bäume zu klettern und mit dem Sohn von Dad's Chef zu spielen. Dabei wollte sie nur, dass ich mit meiner Schwester spiele, da sie sich strikt weigerte, Hakumo auch nur die Hand zu geben. Als hätte er eine ansteckende Krankheit! Wenn ich es mir Recht überlege, steht mir Hakumo viel näher als meine Schwester", dabei huschte ein leichtes Lächeln über Lilys Gesicht.

„Als Hakumo seine erste Unterrichtstunde in Schwertführung bekam, rannte meine Schwester schreiend und heulend zu unserer Mum! Sie erzählte ihr, dass Hakumo mich mit dem Schwert bedrohen würde und Mr. Toyotomi mich zwingen würde, am Unterricht teilzunehmen!"

Lily tippte sich an die Stirn.

„Völliger Blödsinn! Hakumo und ich haben versucht, seinen Großvater zu überreden, mich auch in Schwertführung zu unterrichten, aber egal was wir auch sagten und versprachen, seine Antwort war immer ein Nein, Mädchen ist es nicht erlaubt ein Schwert zu führen !", dabei schob Lily schmollend die Unterlippe vor.

„Hat Mr. Toyotomi dich, als du älter warst, in Schwertführung unterrichtet?" fragte Alastor Moody vorsichtig.

Bedauern schüttelte Lily den Kopf.

„Nein, er beharrte auf seinem Standpunkt. Dafür habe ich heimlich mit Hakumo geübt", schmunzelte Lily verschmitzt und ein kleines Glitzern war in ihren Augen zu erkennen.

Lilys Gesicht nahm einen verträumten Ausdruck an. Sie stand wieder in dem großen Garten, untern den Kirschbäumen und ließ sich von dem Duft der Kirschblüten betören! Sie liebte den Frühling in Japan und wünschte sich wieder dort sein zu dürfen!

„Ihr wollte doch eigentlich nur ein Jahr dort bleiben, wie kam es, dass daraus dann neun wurden?" hörte Lily Shacklebolt sanft fragen.

Überrascht hob Lily den Kopf und schaute ihn an.

„Woher wissen sie, dass ich neun Jahre dort war?"

Auch Alastor Moody blickte seinen Kollegen verwundert an.

„Ich habe mich informiert, oder war es ein Geheimnis?" war die knappe Antwort.

„Ich hatte schon darum gebeten, dass es nicht bekannt wird! Aber ein Geheimnis war es nicht! Warum haben sie Informationen über mich eingezogen?" wollte Lily misstrauisch wissen.

„Falls sie wissen möchten, ob ich sie für einen Spion Voldemorts halte und mich deshalb über sie informiert habe, so lautet die Antwort: Nein! Ich halte sie keinesfalls für einen Spion, aber es gibt da jemanden in ihrem Umfeld…!"

Alastor und Lily zogen scharf die Luft ein und sahen Shacklebolt gepuzzelt an.

„Sie meinen Vincent McDoubt, richtig?"

Aaron nickte und wusste nicht wirklich, ob es klug war, dieses Thema anzusprechen.

„Wenn sie mich nicht für den Verräter halten, wie kommen sie dann auf Vincent?"

„Kennen sie seine Eltern, Miss Evans?" umging Shacklebolt Lilys Frage.

„Antworten sie immer mit einer Gegenfrage, Sir?" zickte Lily.

„Nicht immer! Wissen sie, wer Vincent McDoubts Eltern sind?"

Lily blickte Shacklebolt an. Der Auror spürte, dass Lily sich nicht sicher war, ob sie ihm vertrauen sollte oder nicht.

„Bis vor ein paar Stunden nicht! Vincent hat mir Mal erzählt, dass seine Eltern gestorben wären."

„…"

„…"

„Sie haben es gewusst, richtig? Alle haben es wahrscheinlich gewusst, nur ich nicht!" Lilys Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll.

Ertappt sahen sich die beiden Männer an.

„Nicht alle haben es gewusst. Hast du deshalb Gareth Malfoy zu Luzifer geschickt?"

Lily lachte über diese Frage bitter auf.

„Er ist nicht tot."

„Ist er nicht? Sah aber ganz danach aus!" rutschte es Moody überrascht heraus.

„Wenn ich Malfoy hätte töten wollen, dann hätte ich es schon beim ersten Mal getan!"

„So nun mal ganz langsam, damit wir alten Deppen es auch verstehen!" regte sich Moody auf und zeigte dabei auf Aaron und sich.

Nur mit Mühe konnte sich Lily ein Lachen verkneifen, als sie in das schmollende Gesicht ihres Teamleiters sah, wurde aber augenblicklich wieder ernst.

„Gareth Malfoy muss von dem Trank wissen und auch, dass ich ihn MP gegeben habe."

„Was? Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

Nachdem Voldemort den Avada Kedvara auf MP abgefeuert hatte, hat er sich noch mit Mr Shacklebolt duelliert, bevor er apparierte. Er war sich demnach ziemlich sicher, dass er MP getroffen hatte und, dass er tot war. Voldemort sagte, dass MP nun dort sei, wo er ihn schon immer haben wollte, am Boden vor sich liegend!"

„Und was hat das mit Malfoy zu tun?" hakte Aaron vorsichtig nach, der sich mittlerweile sicher war, dass da noch einiges auf sie zukommen würde.

„Malfoy stand mit einem Mal vor MP und mir und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf MP, obwohl er ja gesehen hatte, dass Voldemort diesen "getötet" hatte und dass ich noch lebte. Sein Fehler war, dass er mir direkt in die Augen gesehen hat und... und dass ich… diese Augen schon mal gesehen habe."

Shacklebolt stand auf und nahm Lily väterlich in den Arm, dabei strich er ihr tröstend über den Rücken.

„Tut mir ehrlich Leid, dass sie es auf diese Weise herausgefunden habe!" entschuldigte sich Aaron leise bei Lily.

Lily löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und winkte ab.

„Malfoy kann es nur von Vincent wissen, da außer Heiler Williams und ihm, niemand sonst von diesem Trank weiß. Das heißt, jetzt wird es wohl auch bald Voldemort wissen, denke ich!"

Nervös ging Lily auf und ab, murmelte unverständliche Worte vor sich hin und fuchtelte mit den Armen. Abrupt blieb sie vor Aaron und Alastor stehen.

„Welche Stellung hat Malfoy bei Voldemort?" fragte sie gerade heraus und ihr Blick ließ keine Ausrede oder Gegenfrage zu.

„Man könnte sagen, dass er die rechte Hand von Voldemort ist, quasi sein Stellvertreter. Zumindest steht er Voldemort, was Grausamkeiten betrifft, in nichts nach!" antwortete Moody wahrheitsgemäß.

Lily wiegte den Kopf hin und her und dachte über Moodys Worte nach.

„Wir müssen Charlie finden! Je schneller, desto besser!" rief sie überraschend aus.

„Das wissen wir Krümel, aber noch ist es zu früh, unser Versteck auf zugeben, bevor nicht die anderen Auroren hier sind!" erklärte ihr ihr Teamleiter.

Energisch schüttelte Lily ihren Kopf und blickte nervös auf ihre Uhr. Sie machte ein paar Schritte auf Aaron Shacklebolt zu, musterte ihn und platzierte ihre Hände in rasender Geschwindigkeit auf seinen Körper ohne ihn auch nur zu berühren. Dabei zählte sie die Schläge und stieß einen entzückten leisen Schrei aus.

„Wir haben einen Vorsprung von ca. 8 bis 10 Stunden, bevor Malfoy wieder bei Bewusstsein ist. Werden die anderen bis dahin hier sein und können wir Charlie in dieser Zeit finden?" verlangte Lily zu wissen und sah die beiden Auroren erwartungsvoll an.

„Was haben sie da eben gemacht? Und wie kommen sie darauf, dass wir einen Vorsprung von 8 bis 10 Stunden haben? Und…?"

„Schon gut, schon gut! Ich sehe schon, sie haben nichts verstanden", beendete Lily Shacklebolts Fragerei.

Die Männer nickten und warteten ihrerseits auf eine Erklärung von Lily. Diese seufzte schwer und hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wie sie es erklären sollte, also fing sie einfach Mal an.

„Jeder Schlag, der Malfoy getroffen hat, machte ihn Bewusstlos! Je mehr Schläge, desto länger ist er bewusstlos. Ich habe die Schläge einfach addiert und wenn ich mich nicht verrechnet habe, dann ist der Gute, für acht bis zehn Stunden außer Gefecht!"

„Sie können ernsthaft anhand der Schläge und wie sie platziert waren, berechnen, wie lange jemand Bewusstlos sein wird? Merlin bin ich froh, dass sie auf unserer Seite stehen, Miss Evans!" kommentierte Shacklebolt Lilys Erklärung und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Da muss ich dir Recht geben, Aaron! Wir können von Glück reden, dass Krümel zu uns gehört! Ich gehe jetzt mal davon aus, dass du uns nicht sagen wirst, wie man das berechnet, richtig?" dabei setzte Moody einen Dackelblick auf, der Lily zum Schmunzeln brachte.

„Nein, werde ich nicht! Und glauben sie mir, es ist besser, wenn sie es nicht wissen!"

„…?"

„…?"

Lily lachte leise auf, als sie die übergroßen Fragenzeichen auf den Gesichtern der Männer sah.

„Wenn ich ihnen erzählen würde, wie man es berechnet, dann müsste ich ihnen auch zwangsläufig erklären, wo sie ihre Angriffschläge auf den Gegner platzieren müssen, damit dieser für eine gewisse Zeit Schachmatt ist."

„Schade, hätte mich schon interessiert, wie das geht! Das heißt dann aber, dass du den Geheimhaltungsschwur abgelegt hast, richtig?"

Überrascht schaute Lily Alastor an. Shacklebolt pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne und bedachte die Rothaarige mit einem bewunderten Blick.

„Haben sie nicht gesagt, dass sie nur neun Jahre in Japan waren? Dann waren sie zehn, als sie nach England zurückkehrten, oder?" hakte Aaron nach.

„Richtig! Warum fragen sie?"

„Nun, wenn meine Informationen stimmen, dann durften sie aber erst mit 14 Jahren den Geheimhaltungsschwur ablegen, oder sind meine Informationen, was das betrifft, falsch?" hakte Shacklebolt nach.

Lily nickte und schüttelte gleichzeitig den Kopf.Sie wirkte angespannt und nervös und es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht gewillt war, darauf eine Antwort zu geben.

„Du musst es uns nicht sagen Krümel, wenn du dadurch den Schwur brechen würdest! Etwas würde mich aber doch noch interessieren: Warum ist es für uns besser, wenn wir es nicht wissen? Oder darfst du uns das auch nicht sagen?" fragte Alastor ruhig.

„Wenn ich es ihnen erzählen und sie geraten, was wir alle nicht hoffen wollen, in die Hände von Voldemort und seinen Anhängern, dann wäre es doch durchaus möglich, dass sie es ihnen, unfreiwillig, erzählen würden!" sagte Lily leise und setzte sich im Schneidersitz, vor den Beiden, auf den Boden.

Moody verstand sofort worauf Lily hinaus wollte und nickte.

„Mr Shacklebolt und ich sind schon in der Lage, uns gegen den Imperius-Fluch zur Wehr zusetzten, falls du das meinst."

„Gegen den Imperius vielleicht, aber nicht gegen Veritaserum! Oder sind sie gegen das etwa auch immun?"

Sowohl Shacklebolt wie auch Moody horchten überrascht auf. Sie hatten nicht mit dieser Antwort gerechnet.

„Du könntest aber genauso in die Hände von denen gelangen. Standest du schon mal unter dem Imperius-Fluch?"

„Nein, bis jetzt noch nicht! Doch habe ich gelernt, wie ich meinen Geist verschließen kann! Das muss man doch auch beim Imperius-Fluch so machen, oder?" fragte Lily vorsichtig.

„Im Prinzip schon, aber bist du sicher, dass es das ist, was wir auch meinen?"

„Doch schon, zumindest hat "ojii-san" das gesagt."

„Wer oder was ist "ojii-san"? verlangte Moody skeptisch zu wissen.

„Mr.Toyotomi, Hakumos Großvater", erklärte Lily amüsiert und fixierte Moody mit ihrem Blick.

„Was?" schnappte dieser.

„Sie hören sich schon fast wie Robert an!" stellte Lily trocken fest und drehte sich um, da sie sich das Lachen kaum verkneifen konnte.

„Oh! Sie meinen die Geschichte mit den leckeren Italienern, oder?" gluckste Shacklebolt.

Nun musste auch Moody lachen, als ihm die Geschichte wieder einfiel.

„Genau die! Als ob Kimberley und ich in ein Eiscafe gehen, um die Kellner zu vernaschen!" giggelte Lily und schlug sich im nächsten Moment die Hand vor den Mund, als sie realisierte, was sie da eben gesagt hatte.

Verlegen drehte sich Lily um und verschwand hinter ein hohes Gebüsch. Die beiden Männer sahen sich nur an und konnten sich kaum mehr halten vor Lachen.

„Ich kann verstehen, warum du sie in dein Team genommen hast. Sie ist eine echte Bereicherung Alastor! Nur Schade, dass sie nicht bei uns bleiben will, oder wie siehst du das?"

„Mein Reden! Ich habe es schon Albus gesagt, dass Sirius, sie und James ein spitzen Team abgeben würden."

„Noch ist nicht aller Tage Abend! Warten wir es einfach mal ab, vielleicht gefällt es ihr doch bei uns!"

Bevor Alastor Moody darauf antworten konnte, leuchtete die Spitze seines Zauberstabes smaragdgrün auf.

„Alastor, was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte Shacklebolt besorgt und meinte damit die Farbe.

„Es ist ein Zeichen von Evans! Krümel? Wo zum Grindelwald steckt sie nur?" fauchte Moody und ging zu dem Busch, hinter der Lily vor wenigen Minuten verschwunden war.

„Evans! Wo steckst du?" rief Moody aufgebracht, als die Spitze seines Zauberstabes diesmal rot aufglühte.

„Würdest du mir mal erklären, was hier vor sich geht?" verlangte Aaron nun sichtlich verärgert zu wissen.

„Pssst! Nicht jetzt! Krümel ist ganz in der Nähe und offenbar in Schwierigkeiten."

Moody ging um den Busch herum und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Von Lily war weit und breit nichts zu sehen, dafür konnte er eine schmale Öffnung am Fuße des Hügels sehen.

Leise näherten sich die Auroren dem Hügel und blieben vor der Öffnung stehen. Moodys Zauberstab leuchtete nun dunkelrot, zum Zeichen, dass Lily dort drin sein musste.

Vorsichtig beugte sich Moody vor und spähte durch die schmale Öffnung.

„Mr. Moody, ich kann mich nicht mehr lange halten!" wimmerte Lily leise und war froh, ihren Teamleiter zu sehen.

„Wie bist du nur da rein gekommen?" herrschte er sie etwas barsch an und nahm sich ganz fest vor, die Rothaarige bei nächster Gelegenheit übers Knie zu legen.

„Ich musste mal ganz dringend für mächtige Hexe und wollte hinter das Gebüsch, aber da war diese Öffnung und Stimmen. Bitte Mr Moody ich kann nicht mehr!" flehte Lily ihn nun schon fast an.

Alastor Moody seufzte leise vor sich hin und gemeinsam mit seinem Kollegen, holten sie Lily aus der Öffnung heraus. Schief grinsend stand Lily Sekunden später vor den beiden Männern und blickte diese entschuldigend an.

„Für mächtige Hexen, hm?" schnarrte Moody und verzog vorwurfsvoll das Gesicht.

„Was kann ich dafür, wenn ich mal muss? Ich kenne zwar Tees, die mich wach halten, aber keinen der mich vom "müssen" abhält!" rechtfertigte sich Lily.

„Ist ja schon gut", lenkte Aaron beschwichtigend ein.

„Sie sagten, dass da Stimmen waren? Was für Stimmen? Konnte sie auch jemanden sehen?"

„Nein, gesehen habe ich niemanden, dafür ist es da unten zu dunkel! Es waren zwei verschiedene Stimmen, die ich gehört habe, konnte aber nicht verstehen, was sie sagten! Wir sollten versuchen, da runter zukommen! Vielleicht halten sie Charlie da gefangen!" meinte Lily und fing an ihre Finger zu kneten.

„Und wie sollen wir da runter kommen?"

„Wir müssten erstmal durch die Öffnung kommen!" erinnerte Shacklebolt seinen Kollegen.

„Die Öffnung ist viel zu schmal, als das einer von uns Beiden da durch passen würde.

Moody nickte ihm zur Bestätigung zu.

„Aber ich passe da durch." Frohlockte Lily.

„Selbst wenn ich dich da rein lassen würde, was ich nicht machen werde, wie willst du bis nach ganz unten kommen?" wies Moody Lily in ihre Schranken und sein Tonfall duldete eigentlich keinen Widerspruch.

„Nichts leichter als das", grinste Lily, schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und hielt Augenblicke später einen Besen in der Hand.

„Ich fliege nach unten!" antwortete sie.

Aaron sah Alastor wissend an, bevor sich dieser an Lily wandte.

„Das hast du aber nicht in der Schule gelernt, oder?" dabei zeigte er auf den Besen in Lilys Hand.

„Nicht wirklich", gab sie verlegen zu und schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie dachte nicht im Traum daran, ihnen zu erzählen, wer ihr diesen Zauberspruch gezeigt hat.

„Ich möchte nicht wissen, was ihr drei in der Schule so alles treibt!" meinte Moody und zog dabei seine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wir treiben überhaupt nichts in der Schule!" schnaubte Lily empört und drehte sich zur anderen Seite.

„Ich kenne nur Zwei, die so verrückt sind, ihren Zauberstab in einen Besen zu verwandeln, mit Ihnen drei!" flüsterte Shacklebolt ihr im Vorbeigehen zu.

Lilys Gesicht nahm einen roten Schimmer an. Schnell ging sie zu dem Gebüsch und zauberte den Busch wieder vor die Öffnung. Alastor Moody beobachtete Lily ein paar Minuten und bemerkte, dass diese immer nervöser und angespannter wurde.

„Die Kleine muss todmüde sein und mit ihren Kräften völlig am Ende", überlegte er und sah Lily besorgt an.

„Die Liste mit den Verstößen wird immer länger! Jetzt kommt noch „zaubern außerhalb der Schule einer minderjährigen Hexe dazu! Bin gespannt, ob sie uns gleich den Kopf abreißen oder uns nach Askaban schicken werden!" überlegte Shacklebolt laut und sah seinen Kollegen Stirn runzelnd an."

„Der olle Crouch wird uns den Kopf an Ort und Stelle höchstpersönlich abreißen!" entgegnete Moody sarkastisch und seufzte dabei schwer.

„Wieso sollte man ihnen den Kopf abreißen? Ich dachte, ihr Boss trägt die Verantwortung? Schon vergessen, er liegt im St.Mungos!" platze Lily dazwischen.

Betrübt stellte Moody fest, dass Lily noch immer nicht gewillt war, Mortimer beim Namen zu nennen.

„Schon richtig, aber da er nicht hier ist, was ja nicht seine Schuld alleine ist, sind wir nun mit verantwortlich." erklärte Moody.

„Stimmt! Das ist Malfoys Schuld!" gab Lily zu.

„Hör' mal Krümel, Mr Po.. Mortimer hätte bestimmt nicht so gehandelt, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass du den Geheimhaltungsschwur abgelegt hast!" versuchte Moody seinen Chef zu verteidigen, bemerkte aber, wie Lily bei dessen Namen, scharf die Luft einzog.

„Er hätte sich informieren können! Schließlich haben sie und Mr Shacklebolt es auch getan, oder?" keifte Lily und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Beide bemerkten nicht, dass Shacklebolt die junge Frau aufmerksam musterte.

„Das wird ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden, bis sie sich wieder normal mit ihm unterhalten wird!" murmelte Alastor leise und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Irgendwann wird sie mit ihm reden müssen, da bin ich mir ganz sicher." Meinte Aaron leise.

Verdutzt schaute Moody seinen langjährigen Kollegen an.

„Muss sie? Dann möchte ich aber nicht in der Nähe sein!" kommentierte dieser trocken.

Shacklebolt musste grinsen, als er sich das erste Zusammentreffen von Lily und Mortimer nach dem Einsatz vorstellte.

„Dabei sein möchte ich auch nicht, aber vielleicht wird es gar nicht so schlimm, wie wir beide denken."

„Gar nicht so schlimm? Nenn' mir nur einen Grund, warum sie Mortimer nicht zu Boden schicken sollte?" verlangte Alastor zu wissen.

Aaron grinste sein Gegenüber viel sagend an.

„Der Grund sieht genauso aus wie Mortimer und ist unser Patenkind", gluckste er.

„James? Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass Krümel Mortimer wegen James am Leben lässt?" fragte Moody zweifelnd.

„Wir hatten in den Osterferien zusammen Nachdienst und da habe ich ihn nach seiner Freundin gefragt. Er druckste ein bisschen herum und meinte, dass es da schon ein Mädchen geben würde, sie wäre aber nicht seine Freundin. Er erzählte mir im Laufe unserer Unterhaltung, dass er ihr den einen und anderen Zauberspruch gezeigt hätte und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass James deinem Schützling gezeigt hat, wie man seinen Zauberstab in einen Besen verwandelt. Oder kennst du, außer James und Mortimer, noch jemanden, der so verrückt ist?"

„Das würde auch erklären, warum sie James und Sirius vor Mortimer in Schutz genommen hat! Nur, wenn sie nicht seine Freundin ist, warum sollte sie James zu Liebe, Mortimer nicht weiter für sein Handeln verantwortlich machen?"

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass sie ihn nicht dafür verantwortlich machen wird, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich James zu Liebe, auch wieder beruhigen wird."

„Ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher Aaron! Immerhin hat sie gesagt, dass man den Namen Potter nicht mehr in ihrer Gegenwart erwähnen soll und James heißt nun mal auch Potter. Wenn sich die Kleine was in ihren Kopf gesetzt hat, dann lässt sie sich auch nur sehr schwer wieder davon abbringen. Außerdem wissen wir nicht, ob James wirklich von Evans gesprochen hat."

„Doch ich denke schon! Es passt alles zusammen Alastor."

„Wir werden sehen!" erwiderte Moody und schaute zu Lily rüber, die mit geschlossenen Augen, an einem großen Stein lehnte.

„Können wir nun endlich nachsehen, ob Charlie da unten ist?" fragte sie, ohne die beiden Männer anzusehen.

„Ich werde dich da nicht runter lassen Evans! Und schon gar nicht auf einem Besen!" wies Moody sie zurecht.

„Ich habe es mir überlegt! Herunter zu fliegen ist wirklich nicht von Vorteil, aber runter klettern!" antwortete Lily, wie aus der Pistole geschossen und öffnete ihre Augen.

„Ich habe dir schon erklärt, dass wir nicht durch die Öffnung passen."

„Sie nicht, aber ich!" sagte Lily, diesmal aber mit Nachdruck.

„Und ich habe gesagt, dass ich dich da nicht runter gehen lassen. Mensch Krümel, da wimmelt es vielleicht von Todessern und wenn du denen in die Hände fällst! Ich will gar nicht dran denken, was die mit dir machen würden! Meine Antwort lautet: Nein!" sagte Moody entschieden.

„Ich bin aber nun Mal die jenige, die durch diese Öffnung passt! Können sie Seile und Karabinerhaken zaubern?"

„Du wirst nicht darunter gehen, haben wir uns verstanden junges Fräulein? Oder glaubst du, ich lass mir wegen deinem Dickkopf von James die Hölle heiß machen?" zischte Alastor Moody gefährlich leise.

Lily sah ihn gepuzzelt an.

„Was hat James damit zu tun?"

„Eine ganze Menge würde ich meinen! Ich weiß, dass er dir die Zaubersprüche beigebracht hat! Brauchst gar nicht zu widersprechen, und er hat sie von seinem Vater und außer den Potters kennt niemand sonst diesen Spruch!" fauchte er Lily an.

„Woher wissen sie das?"

„James ist unser Patenkind!"

„Und Charlie ist ihr Sohn! Also was ist? Wollen sie ihn nun finden oder sich über James Gedanken machen?" ,flüsterte Lily ihrem Teamleiter leise zu.

Wenn Moody überrascht war, dann zeigte er dies nicht. Nur seine Augen verrieten Panik und Sorge.

„Es wäre besser, wenn du es nicht wüsstest! Wie hast du es herausgefunden?" presste der Auror durch die Zähne.

„Die fast identische Handschrift, gleiche Körperhaltung und Gesten in bestimmten Situationen und die Tatsache, dass Charlie Sie ungestraft einen Idioten nennen darf!" zählte Lily auf.

„Nicht mal James weiß, dass Charlie mein Sohn ist und es wäre besser für dich gewesen, wenn du es nie herausgefunden hättest.", Seufzte der Auror schwer und strich sich nervös über das Gesicht.

„Was ist los?" fragte Aaron und sah von einem zum anderen.

„Sie weiß es! Weißt du was das bedeutet, Aaron?"

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?" entsetzt sah Aaron von einem zum andern.

„Was ist so schlimm daran, dass ich es weiß?" fragte Lily vorsichtig, der es bei der Reaktion von den Beiden, doch etwas mulmig wurde.

„Sollte Voldemort oder einer seiner Leute das jemals herausfinden, dann…!" Alastor brach mitten im Satz ab.

Lily, die nicht verstand, wovon ihr Teamleiter sprach, blickte fragend zu Shacklebolt.

„Ich erklär' es ihnen später. Keine weiteren Diskussionen, verstanden?" wies Shacklebolt Lily anund diese nickte darauf hin nur.

Aaron murmelte ein paar komplizierte Formeln und Augenblicke später, lagen zwei lange Seile und Karabinerhaken vor ihnen. Er schaute sich suchend um, und legte das eine Ende des Seiles um einen dicken Baumstamm.

„Sie werden nur soweit runter klettern, bis sie den Gang sehen können, habe ich mich klar und deutlich ausdrückt? Keine Harakiri Aktionen Miss Evans, oder ich schwöre ihnen, dass ich sie höchstpersönlich übers Knie legen werde! Sind wir uns, was das betrifft, einig?"

„Sind wir Sir!" nickte Lily ergeben und band sich das Seil um den Körper. Shacklebolt knotete die beiden Enden fachmännisch zusammen und überprüfte sie anschließend noch mal gründlich.

„Wo habe sie das gelernt?" wollte Lily neugierig wissen.

„Nicht nur Muggel klettern auf Berge", grinste er sie an.

„Keine Alleingänge verstanden? Wenn sie irgendjemanden da unten sehen oder hören, ziehen sie sofort an dem Seil und wir holen sie wieder hoch. Ist das klar Miss Evans?" warnte Shacklebolt Lily noch mal eindringlich.

„Ja verstanden! Ich …ich wollte Mr Moody nicht verletzten, es tut mir Leid!" sagte Lily leise und blickte zu ihrem Teamleiter rüber, der etwas Abseits von ihnen stand.

„Konzentrieren sie sich auf Ihre Aufgabe Miss Evans. Wir erklären es Ihnen später!"

Lily nickte nur und stieg rückwärts durch die Öffnung. Shacklebolt wartete, bis Lily einen sicheren Halt hatte und seilte sie dann langsam ab.

**Ich hoffe es hat Euch gefallen**

**liebe grüße jas**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi ihr Lieben**

**Nina**

****

**Danke,dass ich deinen Namen abkürzen darf! Warum es Top Secret ist, erfährst du, in ein paar Minuten:drop: Vielen Dank für dein Rewiew! bousa**

**Dax**

**Hi Süße, freue mich,dass es dir gefallen hat! bousa**

**kurai91**

**Danke Süße, freue mich immer über dein Rewiew! bousa**

**schecke vs bia**

**:strahl: Du liest doch noch? Ich dachte schon, dass du abgesprungen bist, um sehr mehr freut mich dein Rewiew und dein Lob! bousa**

**LittleLily87**

**Hi Maus, klar schreibe ich weiter:lach: und das neue Chap kommt genau jetzt! Vielen dank für dein Rewiew! bousa**

**Chap 11**

Sirius sah dem Heiler hinterher, als dieser leise das Zimmer verließ. Er fragte sich nun schon zum x-ten Mal, wo James hingegangen sein könnte und warum er nicht zurückkam. Sirius hatte zwar eine leise Vorahnung, wo er sein könnte, hoffte aber, dass sein bester Freund dies nicht getan hatte.

„Sirius, wo ist James?" riss Gulia Potter ihn sanft aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ich glaube, auf der Toilette", log Sirius, um Gulia nicht zu beunruhigen.

Sie hatte schließlich in den letzten Stunden genug mit gemacht und da musste sie sich nicht noch Sorgen um ihren Sohn machen müssen.

„Ich werde mal nach ihm suchen!" bot Sirius an und drückte Gulia an sich.

Diese nickte und Sirius verließ leise das Zimmer, in welchem Mortimer schlief.

Sirius überlegte gerade, wo er James zuerst suchen sollte und beschloss, im Ministerium anzufangen. Er apparierte aus dem Mungos direkt in Mortimers Büro. Wie er schon geahnt hatte, war niemand hier und als er gerade das Büro verlassen wollte, um nach James zu suchen, hörte Sirius schritte vor MP's Bürotür. Aus einem inneren Impuls heraus, versteckte er sich hinter der Couch, die auf der linken Seite stand, als die Tür leise geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde. Sirius konnte nicht sehen, wer herein gekommen war, ohne Gefahr zu Laufen, entdeckt zu werden. Er konnte aber hören, wie dieser jemand, sich an Mortimers Schreibtischschubladen zu schaffen machte.

„Wo hat Potter nur die Unterlagen gelassen?" hörte Sirius eine männliche Stimme sagen.

Er wusste, dass er sie schon Mal gehört hatte, konnte die Stimme aber nicht richtig zuordnen.

„Ich muss herausfinden, wie viel sie wissen und wie sie vorgehen wollen. Der dunkle Lord wird mich großzügig dafür belohnen", führte der Mann sein Selbstgespräch weiter, worauf es Sirius eiskalt den Rücken hinunter lief.

Sirius hoffte inständig, dass Mortimer keine wichtigen Unterlagen in seinem Schreibtisch aufbewahren würde, da der Mann nun den kompletten Schreibtisch untersuchte. Grummelnd musste der Eindringling dann aber doch feststellen, dass Mortimer Potter nicht so dumm ist, wie er es vermutet hatte. Er konnte nichts weiter als belanglose Notizen und Abschlußberichte finden, nichts was ihn bei Voldemort Pluspunkte einbringen würde. Unverrichteter Dinge verließ der Mann, so leise wie er gekommen war, wieder Mortimers Büro. Bevor dieser jedoch die Tür hinter sich zumachte, versuchte Sirius noch einen Blick auf den Mann zu erhaschen und obwohl er ihn nur von hinten sah, konnte und wollte Sirius nicht glauben, wer der Eindringling war. Langsam kam Sirius hinter der Couch hervor und setzte sich erstmal auf dieser. Sirius versuchte seine Gedanken wieder zuordnen, die sich beim Anblick des Mannes überschlagen hatten. Wem sollte er davon erzählen? Wem konnte er es erzählen, da er im Moment nicht sicher war, wem er aus dem Ministerium überhaupt noch trauen konnte. Es gab nur eine Handvoll Menschen, denen Sirius Bedingungslos vertraute.

„Mortimer kann ich es im Moment nicht sagen, Shacklebolt und Moody sind noch nicht wieder zurück; McGonagall… weiß ich nicht, wo sie zurzeit ist und ob sie wirklich wüsste, was zu tun wäre und Dumbledore, hm, nein der ist bestimmt in Hogwarts!" resigniert atmete Sirius tief ein, als er feststellte, dass er es niemanden, dem er vertraute, erzählen konnte.

„Gulia!" schoss es ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf, verwarf aber diesen Gedanken schnell wieder, da er Gulia nicht noch mehr beunruhigen wollte.

„Prongs! Ja, ich werde es Prongs erzählen! Nur wo steckt er immer, wenn man ihn dringend braucht!" haderte Sirius mit seinem Schicksal und stand von der Couch auf.

„Zuerst werde ich James suchen und dann sehen wir weiter."

Worauf Sirius mit schnellen Schritten Mortimers Büro verließ, um in den anderen Büros nach seinem besten Freund zu suchen, doch er konnte James nirgendwo finden. Als Sirius an Aarons Büro vorbeikam, hörte er wie dessen Sohn Kingsley sich mit einem anderen Auror unterhielt. Eine Sekunde zögerte Sirius, doch dann beschloss er, Kingsley zu fragen, ob dieser James vielleicht gesehen hatte. Als Sirius die Tür ganz öffnete blieb ihm fast das Herz stehen, als er sah, mit wem Kingsley sich da unterhalten hatte. Doch Sirius wäre nicht Sirius, wenn er seine Gefühle nicht geschickt verbergen könnte.

„Hallo Sirius", begrüßte Kingsley ihn.

„Suchst du was bestimmtes?" wollte Kingsley wissen und musterte Sirius.

„Hi Kingsley! Ich suche eigentlich James. Wir wollten zusammen in die Winkelgasse, unsere Schulbücher kaufen!" log Sirius und schaute Kingsley direkt in die Augen.

Dieser war zuerst etwas irritiert, verstand dann aber sehr schnell, dass Sirius nicht die Wahrheit sagte.

„James? Ihr müsst euch nur um ein paar Minuten verpasst haben! Er hat nach dir gesucht und wollte schon Mal vorgehen, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe!" meinte Kingsley und tat dabei so, als würde es ihn nicht wirklich interessieren.

Sirius rollte gespielt genervt mit den Augen und nickte Kingsley zu.

„Dann werde ich jetzt meine Sachen holen und zusehen, dass ich ihn noch erwische." Mit diesen Worten verließ er wieder das Büro und begab sich in James und sein Büro.

Dort nahm er etwas Flohpulver vom Sims, warf es in die Flammen wartete bis diese sich grün färbten und sagte dann laut und deutlich:" WingCastle".

Sirius war sichganz sicher, dass James zuhause war und beeilte sich in die obere Etage zukommen, wo er seinen besten Freund, am Fenster stehend, auch fand. James drehte sich nicht einmal um, als Sirius sein Zimmer betrat.

„Hi", begrüßte Sirius ihn und musterte James besorgt.

James wirkte angespannt und völlig übermüdet und als Sirius in das Gesicht seines Freundes sah, erschreckte ihn dieser Anblick doch. Es kam öfters vor, dass sich die Beiden die Nächte um die Ohren schlugen, aber noch nie sah James am nächsten Tag so aus wie jetzt. Sein Gesicht wirkte eingefallen und blass, unter seinen Augen befanden sich tiefe Ringe und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich Besorgnis, aber auch Wut wieder.

„Hi", erwiderte James müde und tonlos.

„Gulia hat nach dir gefragt! Sie will wissen, wo du bist!"

James fuhr sich über die Augen und seufzte schwer.

„Sag ihr, dass ich mich hingelegt habe", meinte James darauf nur und lehnte sich an die Wand.

Sirius überlegte, ob es Sinn machen würde, James von dem Vorfall in Mortimers Büro zu erzählen und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass er es ihm jetzt noch nicht erzählen wollte.

„Du solltest dich wirklich etwas hinlegen, Prongs und eine Kleinigkeit essen. Lily wird es nicht gut heißen, das weißt du!"

„Hm", brummte James nur und blickte seinen Freund betrübt an.

„Schau, Lily ist nicht dumm und weiß sich schon zu wehren. Wir haben ihr eine ganze Menge gezeigt und…"

„Das ist mir durchaus bekannt, Padfoot! Aber wir reden hier nicht von irgendwelchen Slytherins, sondern von ausgebildeten Todessern, die sich einen Spaß daraus machen, andere Menschen, vor allem Muggelgeborene und Halbblüter, nur zur ihrem Vergnügen zu quälen!" entgegnete James ruhig, was Sirius dazu veranlasste, sich noch mehr Sorgen um James zu machen.

Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass James mehr wusste, als er zu geben wollte und das beunruhigte Sirius sehr.

„Du hast Lily also schon aufgeben? Gratuliere, warum hast ihr dann die ganzen Zauber und Flüche überhaupt gezeigt, wenn du anscheinend der Meinung bist, dass sie die nicht kapiert hat?" lockte Sirius James aus der Reserve, der auch prompt darauf ansprang.

„Ich habe Lily nicht aufgegeben und werde es auch nie tun!" stieß James zornig aus.

„Ach wirklich? Und warum glaubst du dann, dass sie nicht zurückkommen wird? Lebend?"

„Padfoot, du und ich, wir Beide wissen doch ganz genau, zu was Voldemort und seine Anhänger fähig sind, oder? Und du noch mehr als ich. Ich weiß, dass Lily im Normalfall nicht leichtsinnig und unüberlegt handeln würde, aber…!" unterbrach James sich selbst und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare.

Sirius kannte James lange und gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dieser kein Wort mehr sagen würde, ganz gleich, was er auch versuchen würde, um es in Erfahrung zu bringen. Also beließ Sirius es erstmal dabei und beschloss, James nichts von dem Spion zu erzählen.

„Gulia wird wissen, was zu tun ist", überlegte Sirius.

„Willst du wirklich nicht mit ins Mungos kommen?" fragte Sirius, konnte sich die Antwort aber schon denken, als James wieder aus dem Fenster schaute.

„Bis später Prongs", verabschiedete sich Sirius von ihm und apparierte zurück ins St.Mungos. Sirius wollte nicht Mal daran denken, was passieren würde, wenn Lily nicht zurückkommen würde. Er wusste, wenn Lily wirklich etwas passieren würde, dass das das sehr gute und innige Verhältnis zwischen James und Mortimer, stark belasten werden würde. Seufzend ging Sirius in das Zimmer, wo Gulia schon ungeduldig auf ihn wartete.

„Wo warst du so lange? Hast du James nicht gefunden?" wollte Gulia wissen und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich war noch im Ministerium und James ist zu Hause. Er hat sich hingelegt", antwortete Sirius fast wahrheitsgemäß.

Gulia beäugte ihn misstrauisch, hakte aber nicht weiter nach.

„Kann ich dich draußen Mal sprechen?" fragte Sirius sie leise und deutete mit dem Kopf zu Mortimer, der wieder eingeschlafen war und sich nun unruhig hin und her wälzte.

Gulia nickte nur und beide verließen leise das Zimmer.

„Was ist los Sirius?" fragte sie gerade heraus.

Sirius holte tief Luft und berichtete Gulia, was er in Mortimers Büro gesehen hatte. Sie nickte nur, zum Zeichen das sie verstanden hatte, äußerte sich aber nicht dazu.

„Bleib' du bitte hier bei Mortimer und verständige mich sofort, falls irgendjemand, außer den beiden Heilern, ins Zimmer kommen sollte. Hast du mich verstanden?" wies Gulia, nun wieder ganz die Aurorin, Sirius an.

Dieser bejahte und ließ sich von seiner Adoptivmutter kurz drücken.

„Pass auf dich auf", flüsterte Sirius ihr noch leise zu und ging zu Mortimer zurück.

Gulia Potter hingegen apparierte nach Hause, um noch einige Sachen zu holen, bevor sie ins Ministerium ging. Doch zuerst wollte sie nach ihrem Sohn sehen, der, wie sie richtig vermutete, in seinem Zimmer war.

„James! Sirius erzählte mir, dass du dich hingelegt hättest!" sagte sie und ging auf ihren Sohn zu.

Dieser sah seine Mutter an und nahm sie in die Arme.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen", meinte er schulterzuckend und verzog den Mund zu einem Lächeln.

„Aha! Ich muss ins Büro, habe einen Auftrag bekommen", erklärte sie James.

„Sirius bleibt solange bei Dad. Ich habe ihm die Anweisung gegeben, außer den Heilern, niemanden ins Zimmer zu lassen."

„Verstehe! Wer ist es?"

„Kann ich dir noch nicht sagen, aber unsere Vermutungen sind nun wohl traurige Gewissheit." Erwiderte Gulia betrübt, die immer noch gehofft hatte, dass sich ihre Vermutungen, nicht bewahrheiten würden.

„Sei vorsichtig Mum!" bat James seine Mutter und drückte sie noch Mal ganz fest.

Zärtlich strich diese ihrem Sohn über die Wange bevor sie sich von ihm verabschiedete und eiligst ihre Unterlagen zusammen packte und ins Ministerium apparierte.

Mit ungutem Gefühl starrte James auf die Tür, durch die vor ein paar Minuten seine Mutter gegangen war, als er plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte.

„Verflucht! Und was mach ich nun?" hörte James die Stimme zetern und ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein angespanntes Gesicht.

„Lily", flüsterte er und schloss die Augen.

Lily kletterte langsam den dunklen Schacht hinunter, der erstaunlicherweise gar nicht so schmal war, wie es von oben den Anschein hatte. Lily bewegte sich sehr vorsichtig, da sie befürchtete, dass der eine oder andere Stein auf den Boden fallen könnte und die Todesser somit auf sie aufmerksam machen würde. Je weiter Lily nach unten kam, desto mehr konnte sie sehen, als sie plötzlich Stimmen vernahm, wovon ihr eine ziemlich bekannt vorkam. Nervös schaute Lily sich in dem Schacht um und entdeckte eine Öffnung zu ihrer rechten Seite. Sie stieß sich mit den Füßen von der Wand ab und hangelte sich zu der Öffnung, in der sie sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, verstecken konnte. Es war zwar sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass irgendeiner nach oben sehen würde und so den Schacht und Lily entdecken würde, aber ausschließen konnte man es nicht. Lily griff nach den beiden Seilen, damit sie nicht hin und her baumelten und lugte vorsichtig nach unten, wo gerade zwei Männer lang gingen und sich leise unterhielten. Lily blieb fast das Herz stehen, als sie einen von ihnen erkannte.

„Das kann nicht sein! Merlin sag' das er einen Doppelgänger hat", flehte Lily und starrte weiter wie gebannt nach unten.

„Verflucht! Und was mach ich nun?" wisperte Lily und überlegte krampfhaft, ob sie weiter nach unten klettern sollte, oder wieder nach oben.

Sie schloss für den Bruchteil von einer Sekunde die Augen und sah in Warme, Haselnussbraune.

„James", keuchte sie leise und eine Wärme breitete sich in ihrem Inneren aus.

Schlagartig öffnete Lily ihre Augen wieder, als sie hinter sich ein Geräusch hörte. Sie versuchte sich um zudrehen und schaffte es auch irgendwie. Leise rutschte sie auf allen vieren vorwärts, da es stockfinster in diesem Seitengang war und Lily es für ratsam hielt, kein Licht zu machen. Nach wenigen Metern konnte Lily einen kleinen Lichtstrahl sehen. So leise wie nur eben möglich bewegte sie Lily darauf zu und spähte durch das kleine Loch nach unten.

„Sieht aus wie ein Kerker", überlegte Lily und tastete leise den Boden um das kleine Loch ab.

Es war ein Eisengitter, nicht sehr lang, aber breit genug, dass eine ausgewachsene Person da durch passte. Lily wollte gerade versuchen, dass Gitter anzuheben, als sie eine Bewegung in dem Kerker war nahm. Fast wäre Lily vor Erleichterung ein Jauchzen entwichen, wenn sie sich nicht rechtzeitig erinnert hätte, wo sie sich befand.

„Charlie, Gott sei Dank!" schoss es Lily durch den Kopf, als sie sah, dass ihr Kollege noch lebte.

Da Lily nicht sicher sein konnte, ob nicht auch Todesser in dem Raum unter ihr waren, zupfte sie sich ein Haar aus und ließ es in den Kerker schweben. Sie betete, dass Charlie das Haar sehen würde und somit wusste, dass sie hier oben war. Lily war durchaus klar, dass sie, wenn sie wieder in London sein würden, so einiges zu erklären hatte, aber darüber wollte sie sich vorerst keine Gedanken machen. Ungeduldig wartete sie darauf, dass ihr Haar auf dem Boden landete und Charlie es sehen würde.

Es kam ihr wie Stunden vor, als sie sah, dass Charlie es bemerkt hatte und sich unauffällig nach diesem bückte. Er hielt das einzelne Haar mit zwei Fingern fest und steckte es dann schnell in seine Hosentasche. Charlie kannte nur eine Person, mit so einer leuchtenden Haarfarbe.

„Das ist Unmöglich", dachte er und tat so, als ob er die Decke über sich, interessiert musterte. Grinsend schaute Lily ihren Kollegen an und formte lautlos die Worte: „Wir holen dich hier raus." Charlie nickte zum Zeichen, dass er sie verstanden hatte und setzte sich wieder in die Ecke.

Noch einmal versuchte Lily das Gitter anzuheben, aber sie schaffte es nicht. Es musste sich irgendwo verhakt haben, darum krabbelt sie leise zurück. Sie setzte sich in die Öffnung, schaute noch Mal nach unten und erst als sie sich sicher war, dass kein Todesser mehr im Gang war, kletterte sie ein Stückchen an dem Seil hoch, bevor sie zweimal daran zog um Shacklebolt zu signalisieren, dass er sie hoch ziehen sollte.

Nachdem Shacklebolt Lily langsam wieder hoch gezogen hatte, half er ihr aus der Öffnung zu klettern und atmete erleichtert auf, dass sie sich an seine Anweisung gehalten hatte. Bevor er oder Moody eine Frage stellen konnten, erzählte Lily ihnen, dass sie Charlie gefunden hätte, dass er, soweit sie sehen konnte, unverletzt sei, berichtete, dass der Schacht doch nicht so schmal und eng war,wie es von hier oben den Anschein hatte und schimpfte über das Gitter, dass sie nicht hochheben konnte.

„Weiß Charlie, dass wir hier sind?" fragte Aaron.

„Jep, weiß er!" lächelte Lily.

„Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?" hakte Alastor nach.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf.

„Für wie blöd halten die mich eigentlich?" schimpfte sie in Gedanken und holte tief Luft, um nicht zu explodieren.

„Nein, ich habe kein Wort gesagt! Sie können ihn ja selber fragen, wenn sie mir nicht glauben", meinte Lily darauf nur und entschied, nichts von ihrer Idee mit dem Haar zu erzählen.

„Das haben die jetzt davon", dachte sie trotzig und verzog das Gesicht, als sie an die beiden Männer im Gang dachte.

„Das ist aber nicht alles, was du uns zu berichten hast, stimmst?" wollte Moody wissen und sah sie auffordernd an.

„Richtig, aber… es wird ihnen nicht gefallen und MP noch viel weniger!" druckste Lily etwas herum, da sie nicht wusste, wie sie es den Beiden und vor allem ihrem Teamleiter sagen sollte.

Doch bevor sie sich ihre Worte zu Recht legen konnte, wurde sie von Aaron an den Schultern gepackt, der sie und zu sich rum drehte.

„Nun hören sie mir mal gut zu, Miss Evans. Ich kann verstehen, dass sie sehr seht enttäuscht und wütend auf Mr Potter sind, aber sie und Charlie waren ihm nun Mal wichtiger, als sein eigenes Leben. Du brauchst gar nicht so mit den Augen zu rollen, ich meine es verdammt ernst. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Mortimer und Voldemort aufeinander getroffen sind und bis jetzt ging es immer zu Mortimers Gunsten aus. Diesmal wäre es fast schief gegangen, weil Mortimer versucht hat, Voldemort von dir weg zulocken, da er Muggelgeborene und Halbblüter für nicht würdig hält, dieselbe Luft wie Reinblütige zu atmen. Wenn Voldemort dich entdeckt hätte, dann hätte er dich seinen Männern überlassen und glaub' mir, noch bevor die mit dir fertig gewesen wären, hättest du darum gebetet tot zu sein. Das einzige, was du Mortimer wirklich vorwerfen kannst ist, dass er sich nicht früher über dich informiert hat oder willst du ihm vorwerfen, dass er vor diesem Einsatz mit seiner Familie zu Mittag gegessen hat?"

Aaron Shacklebolt hat während seiner kleiner „Ansprache" nicht bemerkt, dass er Lily geduzt hatte.

„Und warum darf niemand wissen, dass Charlie Mr Moodys Sohn ist?"

Aaron Shacklebolt überlegte einen Moment und warf seinem Kollegen und Freund einen fragenden Blick zu, worauf dieser, zum Zeichen, dass er einverstanden ist, nickte.

„Mortimer Potter ist ein direkter Nachfahre von Godric Gryffindor und somit auch James. Voldemort versucht mit aller Macht, an ganz bestimmte „Erbstücke" von Godric zukommen und will dessen Macht haben, koste es was es wolle. Bis jetzt glaubt Voldemort, dass Charlie Mortimers Sohn ist und versucht, durch ihn, an Gryffindors Hinterlassenschaften und Macht zukommen und solange wie er dies glaubt, ist James so ziemlich vor Voldemort sicher. Wie das Gerücht zustande gekommen ist, weiß heute keiner mehr so genau. Als Voldemorts Macht immer stärker wurde, haben wir, die wissen, dass Charlies Alastors Sohn ist, dieses Gerücht aufrechterhalten, um James zu schützen, da nur der Erstgeborene, die Macht von Gryffindor erbt. Sollte Voldemort heraus finden, dass Charlie nicht Mr Potters Sohn ist, ist sein Leben keine Gallone mehr wert und dann wird James ganz oben auf Voldemorts Todesliste stehen, weil wenn James stirbt und er bis dahin keine eigenen Kinder hat, wird die Macht Gryffindors nicht weitervererbt und Voldemort wird noch mächtiger werden, als er ohne hin schon ist."

Moody wurde, als er Lily ansah, das Gefühl nicht los, dass die Rothaarige das meiste was sein Kollege erzählt hatte, schon wusste und er hatte auch schon eine Ahnung, wer es ihr erzählt hatte. Lily stand da und schaute nachdenklich zu der Öffnung.

„Eine Frage habe ich noch, Sir! Wer weiß noch alles, dass Charlie nicht MP's Sohn ist?"

„Warum?"

„Wer?"

„Gulia Potter natürlich, meine Frau, Professor Dumbledore, Robert Fox; Alastor Moody, meine Wenigkeit, Charlie und Sie! Warum wollen sie das wissen?" Shacklebolt ahnte, dass Lily nicht einfach nur aus reiner Neugierde fragte.

„Ich.. ich habe da unten jemanden aus ihrer Abteilung gesehen und… und wenn er es zwischenzeitlich herausgefunden hat, dann wird Charlie nicht mehr lange leben. Wir sollten uns beeilen!"

Alastor und Aaron schauten Lily ungläubig an.

„Wer ist es?" krächzte Moody, dem man deutlich seine Wut anmerkte.

Mitfühlend legte Lily ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Maximiliano! Es tut mir so Leid Mr Moody", meinte Lily ehrlich und strich ihrem Teamleiter sanft über den Arm.

„Würden sie mir bitte noch ein Seil und einen Karabinerhacken zaubern Mr Shacklebolt? Ich befestige den Hacken mit dem Seil einfach an das Gitter und sie ziehen, zusammen mit Mr Moody daran und ich kann dieses blöde Gitter endlich wegnehmen!" erläuterte Lily ihren Plan.

„Das macht viel zuviel Krach, Krümel. Dann kannst du auch gleich den Kapuzenträgern Bescheid sagen, dass wir hier sind", stellte Moody fest und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich lege den Silentio-Zauber darauf, dass müsste doch gehen, oder denken sie nicht?"

Moody überlegte kurz und stimmte dann zu.

„Ja, das könnte klappen! Aber sei vorsichtig, verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir!"

„Ach wenn ich es nicht gerne sage, aber wie soll Charlie hier oben durch die Öffnung kommen? Er hat meine Statur und ich passe auf jeden Fall nicht dadurch!" merkte Shacklebolt zerknirscht an.

Alastor Moody hielt in seiner Bewegung inne.

„Hm, wenn wir warten, bis Charlie und Krümel kurz vor der Öffnung hier oben sind und die Öffnung dann magisch vergrößern, das müsste doch gehen! Was meinst du Aaron?"

„Dann können wir sie auch gleich vergrößern und einer von uns klettert, statt Miss Evans herunter."

„Nein, das geht nicht! Wenn sie die Öffnung magisch vergrößern, besteht die Gefahr, dass die Todesser es merken und dann haben wir keine Zeit, um Charlie da raus zu holen!" meinte Lily energisch, worauf Moody ihr zustimmen musste.

„Also gut! Dann Mal los. Viel Glück und keine….!" Erinnerte Shacklebolt Lily.

„Ja ja!" und mit diesen Worten kletterte Lily wieder in die Öffnung und vorsichtig nach unten.

Da Lily den Weg nun schon kannte, ging alles sehr zügig von statten. Nur wie sie Charlie auf sich aufmerksam machen sollte, dass wusste sie noch nicht so genau.

„Also noch ein Haar", dachte Lily sarkastisch und zupfte sich wieder ein Haar aus, welches sie augenblicklich zu Boden schweben ließ.

Charlie der die Decke nicht ein einziges Mal aus den Augen gelassen hatte, sah es sofort und fing es noch in der Luft auf. Lächelnd blickte er nach oben, in die strahlenden Augen von Lily. Diese befestigte gerade den Karabinerhacken an dem Gitter und deutete Charlie an, nichts zu sagen. Anschließend legte sie den Silentio-Zauber auf das Gitter und zog kräftig an dem Seil, um den beiden Auroren zu signalisieren, dass sie beginnen konnten. Aaron und Alastor zogen zweimal kräftig an dem Seil und Lily konnte die Gitterroste problemlos zur Seite schieben. Sie half Charlie so gut sie konnte, durch den schmalen Ausstieg und dankte Merlin im Stillen, dass die Decke des Kerkers so niedrig war. Dadurch hatte Charlie nicht allzu große Mühe, sich hochzuziehen. Lily schwenkte, als Charlie bei ihr im Gang war, ihren Zauberstab und murmelte: Returos Andusi! Was ihr einen überraschten und anerkennenden Blick von Charlie einbrachte. Das Gitter ließ sich so wie vorher nicht mehr anheben und die Stelle, sah so aus, als ob nie einer hier gewesen wäre. Lily half ihrem Kollegen, das Seil umzulegen, bevor sie beide langsam zurück zur Seitenöffnung rutschten. Lily wollte das Charlie zuerst hoch kletterte, doch dieser dachte gar nicht daran, die junge Frau zurück zulassen und wies sie an, sich an ihm festzuhalten. So kletterte der Auror, mit Lily auf dem Rücken nach oben. Kurz bevor sie die Öffnung erreichten, zog Lily an dem Seil und Sekunden später, war die Öffnung magisch vergrößert. Aaron und Alastor zogen die Beiden so schnell es eben ging, dass letzte Stück nach oben und halfen ihnen beim Ausstieg. Während Vater und Sohn sich kurz in die Arme nahmen zauberte Aaron die Öffnung wieder klein.

„Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir hier weg kommen! Charlie wir Beide apparieren erstmal ins St.Mungos, dort erzähl ich dir dann alles und Miss Evans und du", dabei zeigte er auf Moody,

„ihr appariert ins Ministerium, würde ich sagen!"

„Das wirst du mir erklären müssen, Krümel!" wandte Charlie sich an Lily und apparierte dann mit Shacklebolt.

„Wir Beide apparieren in Mortimers Büro, okay!" wies Moody Lily an und wartete bis diese appariert war.

Erst dann apparierte Alastor auch, doch zu seiner großen Überraschung, musste er feststellen, dass von Lily weit und breit nichts zusehen war.

„Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Dieses Mädchen ist schlimmer zu hüten, als ein Sack voll Flöhe!" ereiferte er sich und apparierte wieder.

Lily schaute sich hingegen etwas unsicher in dem dunklen Raum um. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo sie sich befand, war sich aber ziemlich sicher, dass dies nicht das Büro von MP sein konnte.

„Mr Moody", flüsterte Lily leise und überlegte, ob sie es wagen konnte Licht zu machen, als sie ein leises Plopp neben sich vernahm.

„Wie zum Grindelwald kommst du hier rein?" schimpfte Moody, als er Lily sah.

„Ich bin appariert, so wie sie es gesagt haben, Sir!" verteidigte sich Lily und verstand nicht, warum ihr Teamleiter so aufgebracht war.

„Ist mir schon klar, aber ich habe gesagt, dass wir in Mortimers Büro apparieren. Ins Ministerium! Was haben sie denn gedacht, wo sie hin wollten?"

„In MP's Büro", sagte Lily wahrheitsmäßig und verstand immer noch nichts.

„Wo sind wir hier?" fragte sie vorsichtig und sah sich um.

„In Mortimers Büro, aber nicht im Ministerium, sondern auf WingCastle." Kommentierte der Ältere und schaute sich besorgt um.

„Hier stimmt was nicht! Du hättest eigentlich gar nicht hier hin apparieren können!"

„Konnte ich aber!"

„Das sehe ich auch, aber durch die ganzen Schutzzauber hättest du es nicht schaffen dürfen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Mortimer die Schutzzauber für dich erweitert hat. Wie dem auch sei, ich finde schon noch heraus, wie das passieren konnte. Du bleibst auf jeden Fall erstmal hier und ruhst dich aus, verstanden, junges Fräulein? Geh' einfach die Treppe hoch und am Ende des Ganges befindet sich ein Gästezimmer, so weit ich weiß. Dort legst du dich erstmal schlafen, hast in den letzten Stunden und Tagen mehr als genug geleistet. Hast dich tapfer geschlagen, Kleines" lobte Moody seinen Schützling und tätschelte ihr väterlich den Kopf.

Lily, die zuerst protestieren wollte, merkte wie ihre Kräfte nun langsam nachließen und sie die Müdigkeit überrollte.

„Mr Moody, ich würde mich gerne waschen, wenn ich darf!"

„Natürlich, direkt gegenüber von dem Gästezimmer befindet sich ein Badezimmer. Gulia hat bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn du duschen gehst und die Handtücher benutzt! Gute Nacht Krümel und schlaf gut!" zwinkerte Moody ihr zu und scheuchte sie die Treppe hoch.

Nachdem Lily das Gästezimmer in Augenschein genommen hatte, warf sie einen blick ins Badezimmer, worauf ihr ein: „Wow!" entfuhr. Voller Vorfreude, sich nach drei Tagen endlich wieder waschen zu können und mollig warmes Wasser über ihren Körper laufen zu lassen, zog Lily ihre schmutzige Kleidung aus und stieg in die Duschkabine.

Als wieder mit duschen fertig war, stellte sie seufzend fest, dass sie keine saubere Kleidung mit hatte und schlang sich ein großes Handtuch um den Körper, doch als sie die Tür öffnete, lag, fein säuberlich gefaltet, ein Schlafanzug davor. Unsicher schaute Lily den Gang hinunter und lauschte, ob sie ein Geräusch hören konnte, aber es war Mucksmäuschen still in dem großen Haus. Lily nahm den Schlafanzug und ging ins Gästezimmer zurück. Sie zog den Schlafanzug an, krabbelte todmüde ins Bett und schlief Sekunden später auch schon ein.

Lily schlief tief und fest und bemerkte nicht einmal, dass sich jemand an ihr Bett setzte. Irgendwann wachte Lily auf, aber als sie sah, dass es noch stockdunkel war, wusste sie, dass sie noch nicht viel geschlafen haben konnte. Sie wollte sich gerade aufsetzten, als sie jemanden an ihrem Bett sitzen sah. Vorsichtig drehte Lily den Kopf und sah in James, der seinen Kopf auf die Matratze gelegt hatte und schlief. Lily erschrak fürchterlich, als sie James Gesicht genauer betrachtete. Er hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen und seine Haut war blass, besser gesagt, weiß.

„Was hab' ich getan?" dachte Lily und fühlte wie sich ihr Herz bei James Anblick zusammen zog.

Lily streckte die Hand und wollte über seine eingefallen Wange streicheln, hielt aber mitten in der Bewegung inne, da sie sich ziemlich sicher war, dass bei der kleinsten Bewegung, die sie machte, James aufwachen würde und dies wollte Lily auf gar keinen Fall.

Vorsichtig zog sie ihre Hand wieder zurück und schlief wieder ein.

Langsam öffnete James seine Augen und wusste im ersten Moment nicht, wo er war. Sein Rücken schmerzte von der krummen Haltung, als er die roten Locken neben sich entdeckte. Er lauschte ihren ruhigen und regelmäßigen Atemzügen und war froh und dankbar, dass sie wieder zurück war. James betrachtete ihr Gesicht, als Lily ihre Augen öffnete.

„James", hauchte Lily, „es tut mir so Leid, dass…!"

„Es gibt nichts, was dir Leid tun müsste!" unterbrach James sie leise und schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln.

„…ich dir soviel Kummer gemacht habe", beendete Lily ihren Satz und überging dabei seine Worte.

Lily streckte ihre Hand aus und fuhr um sanft über die Wange, so als könnte sie dadurch, die tiefen Furchen und die Ränder unter James Augen, weg streicheln. James schmiegte sein Gesicht in ihre Handfläche und ein kleines Glitzern erschien in seinen Augen. Lily kannte James zu gut und wusste genau, dass dieser sie nicht alleine lassen würde, um sich in sein Bett zu legen. Darum rutschte sie zur Seite und hob die Bettdecke ein wenig an, so dass James genügend Platz hatte. Überrascht über Lilys Aktion, zögerte James etwas, bevor er sich zu Lily ins Bett legte, wo Beiden augenblicklich später, in einen erholsamen Schlaf fielen

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!**

**liebe Grüße jas**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi ihr Lieben**

**Nina**

**Es war Maximiliano,den Sirius in Mortimers Büro gesehen hat! Du hast dich ehrlich wie ein Schulmädchen gefühlt? Na,dann habe ich es ja doch ganz gut hinbekommen:frohdarübersein: Vielen lieben Dank für dein Rewiew und dein Lob! bousa**

**kurai91**

**Freue mich sehr,dass dir das Ende gefallen hat! Vielen dank für dein Rewiew! bousa**

**LittleLily87**

**Danke Süße und in ein paar Minuten kommt auch schon das neue Chap! bousa**

**Chap 12**

Alastor Moody apparierte von WingCastle direkt ins Ministerium, wo er Gulia Potter im Büro ihres Mannes antraf.

„Alastor!", rief Gulia erleichtert, als sie ihren Freund und Kollegen unverletzt sah.

„Wie geht es dir? Wo ist Aaron? Habt ihr Charlie gefunden?", überhäufte sie ihn mit Fragen.

Alastor lächelte nachsichtig und hob seine Arme.

„Gut! Im St.Mungos! Ja, er ist mit Aaron dort!", antwortete Moody, worauf Beide anfingen zu lachen.

„Warum sind Aaron und Charlie im St.Mungos? Sie sind doch nicht etwa verletzt, oder?"

„Nein, Charlie ist nur zum durchchecken dort und Aaron begleitet ihn. Wie geht es Mortimer?"

„Ganz gut soweit. Er schläft nur noch sehr viel", entgegnete Gulia.

„Und warum bist du hier und nicht bei deinem Mann?" wollte Alastor wissen.

„Weil sich unsere Vermutungen leider bestätigt haben! Wir wissen jetzt, dass…!"

„Ich weiß Gulia! Ausgerechnet Maximiliano. Weiß Kimberley es schon?"

„Nein, ich habe es ihr noch nicht gesagt, aber woher weißt du es? Ich meine, ich weiß es erst seit ein paar Stunden, dass es Maximiliano ist!" verlangte Gulia zu wissen und musterte dabei ihren Gegenüber.

„Miss Evans hat ihn zusammen mit einem Todesser gesehen und es sah für sie nicht so aus, als würde man Maximiliano zu irgendetwas zwingen!" antwortete Moody und berichtete Gulia in Kurzfassung von dem Einsatz.

Gulia Potter hörte aufmerksam zu, nickte ab und an, stellte aber kaum Fragen.

„Und wo ist Miss Evans jetzt?" wollte sie wissen.

„Sie schläft, hoffe ich!"

„Du hast sie nach Hause geschickt? Merlin, Alastor! Sie werden bald merken, oder haben es schon, dass Charlie befreit wurde und Maximiliano weiß, dass das Mädchen bei Euch war! Und er weiß, wo Miss Evans wohnt! Was, wenn sie ihr einen Besuch abstatten?"

„Beruhige dich Gulia! Krümel ist nicht bei sich zu Hause. Sie ist auf WingCastle. Ich habe ihr erlaubt, in einem deiner Gästezimmer zu schlafen und das Badezimmer zu benutzen! Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen?"

„Wie bitte? Sie ist auf WingCastle? Natürlich habe ich nichts dagegen, aber warum hast du sie nach WingCastle gebracht? Ist jetzt auch egal, James wird ihr schon alles zeigen!"

„James? Und er lässt sich nicht Mal blicken", meinte Alastor gelassen.

„Ja, James! Er wollte sich hinlegen und hat Euch wahrscheinlich nicht gehört", meinte Gulia.

„Das wird es sein", stimmte er ihr zu.

„Ich werde jetzt erstmal ins St.Mungos gehen und nach Robert und Emilie schauen. Vielleicht ist Mortimer ja auch wieder wach! Kommst du mit?"

„Jetzt noch nicht! Ich habe unseren Informanten losgeschickt. Werde noch auf seine Rückkehr warten", entgegnete Gulia und nahm ihre Unterlagen zur Hand.

Moody verabschiedete sich von ihr und bat sie, sich, sobald es Neuigkeiten gab, zu melden.

Alastor Moody sah, als er im St.Mungos angekommen war, zuerst nach Robert und Emilie und stellte dabei fest, dass es den Beiden schon wieder recht gut ging. Er erzählte den Beiden, was sich bis jetzt ereignet hatte und, dass Maximiliano für Voldemort spionierte. Robert sah seinen Teamleiter geschockt an.

„Habt ihr es schon Kimberley erzählt?" krächzte er, worauf Moody den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich will dabei sein, wenn sie es erfährt!" bat Robert seinen Chef.

Alastor legte im mitfühlend seine Hand auf die Schulter und nickte.

„Das wird wohl das Beste sein!", sagte er und verabschiedete sich von Robert und Emilie, um nach Mortimer zu sehen, wo er Aaron und Charlie an dessen Bett sitzend antraf. Er begrüßte die Drei, fragte wie Mortimer sich fühle und stellte fest, dass Sirius nicht anwesend war.

„Wo ist Black? Gulia sagte mir, dass er bei dir bleiben sollte", dabei zeigte er auf Mortimer.

„Sirius holt mir etwas zu essen!" antwortete Charlie und rieb sich den Bauch.

Alastor und Aaron berichteten abwechselnd von den Geschehnissen, als die Tür auf ging und Sirius mit einem großen Tablett ins Zimmer kam. Grinsend ging er auf Charlie zu und stellte es vor ihm auf den kleinen Tisch.

„Lass es dir schmecken", lachte er und begrüßte Alastor Moody.

„Wo ist Lily? Ich dachte, sie wäre bei ihnen Mr. Moody?" verlangte Sirius zu wissen.

„Ich gehe jetzt einfach Mal davon aus, dass sie schläft", antwortete dieser ruhig.

„In welchem Zimmer liegt sie denn? Ich gehe mal nachsehen, ob sie auch wirklich schläft", bot Sirius sich an und war erleichtert, dass Lily unverletzt war.

Moody lachte leise auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Krümel ist nicht hier im St.Mungos! Sie befindet sich auf WingCastle!"

„Was?" kam es unisono von Mortimer und Sirius.

„Gulia hat es erlaubt", verteidigte Moody sich.

„Ich habe ja auch nichts dagegen Alastor, nur warum hast du sie zu uns gebracht?" stellte Mortimer klar.

Sirius grinste nur, bei dem Gedanken, dass James und Lily alleine auf WingCastle waren.

„Hab' ich gar nicht. Es war vorgesehen, dass wir in dein Büro im Ministerium apparieren. Krümel ist zwar in deinem Büro gelandet, aber bei dir zuhause", entgegnete Moody nachdenklich.

„Das kann nicht sein", stieß Mortimer hervor und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Die Schutzzauber hätten dies verhindern müssen! Merlin Alastor, dass würde ja bedeuten, dass die Schutzzauber deaktiviert worden sind und James…!"

Alastor Moody hob beruhigend die Arme.

„Die Schutzzauber sind nicht deaktiviert. Ich habe sie kontrolliert und keinen Fehler feststellen können. Zur Sicherheit habe ich sie auch noch erneuert, aber Fakt ist nun Mal, dass Miss Evans ungehindert nach WingCastle gelangen konnte ohne, dass die Schutzzauber für sie erweitert wurden", stellte Moody klar und strich sich besorgt über das müde Gesicht.

Sirius strich sich nervös durch seine schwarzen Haare und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er ohne großes Aufsehen zu erregen, aus dem Zimmer kommen konnte. So unauffällig wie nur möglich, ging er zur Tür und wollte diese gerade öffnen, als er Mortimers Stimme hörte.

„Hier geblieben!" donnerte Mortimers Stimme durch den Raum und Sirius stöhnte innerlich laut auf.

„Warum muss ausgerechnet ich ihm das erklären? Warum nicht Prongs? Schließlich war es seine Idee", haderte Sirius gedanklich mit seinem Schicksal und drehte sich langsam um.

„Ich höre Sirius!", und Sirius wusste, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, als die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Es ist kein Zufall oder höhere Magie, dass Lily ungehindert nach WingCastle kommt", begann Sirius seine "Beichte", worauf Mortimer ihn nur auffordernd ansah.

„James hat die Schutzzauber auf Lily erweitert, damit sie jederzeit kommen kann."

„Wann habt ihr die Schutzzauber erweitert?" verlangte Mortimer zu wissen, der sich ganz sicher war, dass auch Sirius daran beteiligt war.

„Letzten Sommer, nachdem Lily ihre Apparierprüfung bestanden hatte!"

Mortimer blickte Sirius ungläubig an.

„Selbst wenn ihr die Zauber letzten Sommer schon erweitert habt, hätte Miss Evans nicht ungehindert rein kommen dürfen! Die Schutzzauber werden mindestens viermal im Jahr erneuert", stellte Mr Potter fest und lehnte sich zurück.

Sirius gluckste amüsiert auf, was ihm einen bösen Blick von Mortimer einbrachte.

„Das weiß James auch und immer wenn ihr die Schutzzauber erneuert habt, war er ja schließlich dabei, oder?" zwinkerte Sirius seinem Adoptivvater belustigt zu.

„Soll das etwa heißen, dass James…!"

„Jep, genau das heißt es! James hat mit Euch die Schutzzauber erneuert und einfach Lilys Namen hinzugefügt", erwiderte Sirius.

„Wie konntet ihr uns nur so hintergehen? Wisst ihr eigentlich, was hätte alles passieren können, wenn Miss Evans in die Hände von Voldemort gefallen wäre?"

„Lily hätte ihnen nichts erzählt! Sie ist keine Verräterin", konterte Sirius und verstand James nun, dass er sich immer über seine Eltern aufregte, weil die ihn wie ein kleines Kind behandelten.

„Nein, eine Verräterin ist sie nicht, aber Voldemort hat seine Methoden, um an Informationen heranzukommen! Das solltest gerade du wissen", schimpfte Mortimer.

„Auch dann hätte Lily nichts verraten! Sie weiß nämlich rein gar nichts von den Schutzzaubern", giftete Sirius in dem gleichen Tonfall zurück und verfluchte James dafür, dass er nicht hier ist.

Alle Anwesenden schwiegen nach dieser Auseinandersetzung, als eine wütende Gulia Potter ins Zimmer stürmte und die Stille durchbrach.

„Wisst ihr was ich gerade erfahren hab'? Hallo Liebling", begrüßte Gulia ihren Mann flüchtig und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Miss Evans wird vorgeladen. Sie muss morgen vor dem Gammot erscheinen und sich dort verantworten!"

„Das ist Ausgeschlossen! Das muss ein absoluter Irrtum sein. Sie ist erst 16 und außerdem hat sie nichts gemacht, was ein Erscheinen vor dem Gammot rechtfertigen würde! Wer soll das denn angeordnet haben?" verlangte Shacklebolt zu wissen.

„Da kommt schon so einiges zusammen Aaron", erinnerte Moody seinen Kollegen.

„Was soll das heißen, da kommt schon so einiges zusammen", wollte Mortimer wissen.

„Duellieren einer minderjährigen Hexe außerhalb der Schule; Angriff auf einen reinblütigen Zauberer; unerlaubte Anwendungen von Verwandlungszauber; nicht Einhaltung von Anordnungen eines Vorgesetzen", zählte Alastor die Anklagepunkte auf.

„Habe ich was vergessen Aaron?"

Dieser seufzte und verneinte.

„Wir sprechen hier doch von Lily Evans, oder?" hakte Sirius vorsichtig nach, der nicht glauben wollte, dass wirklich Lily dies alles gemacht bzw. nicht gemacht haben soll.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es noch eine andere Lily Evans gibt", antwortete Aaron.

„Unmöglich! Lily würde sich nie duellieren! Nicht die Lily die mit mir in eine Klasse geht. Sie lässt sogar die Slytherins ungestraft davon kommen, wenn sie Lily bedrohen oder sie „Schlammblut" nennen. Das hat sie nie und nimmer gemacht", erklärte Sirius.

„So Leid wie es mir auch tut Junge, aber wir waren dabei und haben es gesehen! Miss Evans hat sich mit einigen Todessern duelliert, zwar um uns zu unterstützen, aber es ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie minderjährig ist. Ihr hättet mal sehen sollen, wie sie Gareth Malfoy zu Boden geschickt hat, Alastor und ich, haben wirklich geglaubt, er wäre tot, aber er war nur für ein paar Stunden bewusstlos. Eins muss man ihr aber lassen, den Antiabhörzauber beherrscht sie perfekt, " grinste Aaron und blickte zu Sirius.

„Ja, und sie konnte ihren Zauberstab auf Anhieb in einen Besen verwandeln", ergänzte Moody.

„Mortimer, wie konntest du nur?" dabei schaute sie ihren Mann böse an.

„Und du brauchst gar nicht so schadenfroh zu grinsen. Wir werden das zu Hause besprechen", wies Gulia Sirius zurecht.

„Ich habe ihr das doch nicht beigebracht", murmelte Sirius leise.

„Was mich nur wundert, warum muss die Kleine schon morgen zur Anhörung? Ich meine, wozu diese Eile?" fragte Alastor nachdenklich.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nur, dass Crouch persönlich dies angeordnet hat", meinte Gulia.

„Was für einen Fluch hat Miss Evans eigentlich gegen Malfoy benutzt, damit dieser bewusstlos wurde?" hakte Gulia misstrauisch nach.

„Keinen Fluch Gulia. Krümel hat ihn auf Muggelart angegriffen. Sie hat, nachdem Malfoy den Zauberstab auf Mortimer gerichtet hat, ihn nur durch einen Schlag von Mortimer wegbefördert…!"

„Und dabei entdeckt, dass Vincent McDoubt die gleichen Augen wie Malfoy hat", ergänzte Shacklebolt.

„Richtig! Beim zweiten Angriff, hat sie ihn mit gezielten Schlägen, für mehrere Stunden bewusstlos gemacht."

„Und seit dem zuckt sie, bei dem Namen "Potter" immer zusammen…!"

„Spricht ihn nicht mal aus. Darum ist sie auch auf WingCastle angekommen", beendeten Aaron und Alastor ihre Erklärung.

„Was hat Lily genau gesagt, im Zusammenhang mit dem Namen Potter?" wollte Sirius leise wissen, der bei Aarons und Alastors Erklärung sehr nervös wurde.

„Warum ist es so wichtig für dich, was Lily genau gesagt hat!" fragte Mortimer erstaunt.

„Was hat sie gesagt?" wiederholte Sirius seine Frage nun lauter.

„Erwähnen sie nie wieder den Namen Potter in meiner Gegenwart", antwortete Moody wahrheitsgemäß und ahnte nichts Gutes.

Sirius zog hörbar die Luft ein und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare.

„Das ist nicht gut", murmelte Sirius vor sich hin.

„Was ist nicht gut?" wollte nun Gulia wissen.

„Lily ist immer noch auf WingCastle, dass ist nicht gut!"

Ich verstehe nicht was du damit meinst Sirius! Stopp! James ist auch zu Hause. Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass Lily James angreifen würde, nur weil er Potter heißt?"

Sirius lachte, über Gulias Worte, gequält auf.

„Lily würde James nie angreifen Gulia. James ist nicht Mortimer", stellte Sirius klar.

„Sie wird wahrscheinlich nicht mit ihm reden, bzw. kaum, aber ich befürchte, dass sie James aus dem Weg gehen will und da er nun mal auf WingCastle zuhause ist, wird sie es verlassen haben", schlussfolgerte Sirius und bestätigte damit Moody's Vermutung.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass der alte Malfoy schon nach ihr suchen lässt und wenn sie WingCastle verlässt, findet er sie schneller, als uns lieb ist", überlegte Shacklebolt laut und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Nicht Malfoy wird sie finden, sondern McDoubt", stellte Sirius klar.

„Wie kommst du auf McDoubt?"

„Nun tu bloß nicht so, als wüsstet ihr es nicht!"

„Was sollen wir denn deiner Meinung nach wissen?"

„Lily hat sich mit McDoubt getroffen und dieser hat das Angebot von Heiler Williams, nach Amerika zu gehen, abgelehnt, da er warten wollte bis Lily mit der Schule fertig ist", sagte Sirius und musterte die Auroren skeptisch.

„Das er sich mit Lily getroffen hat, wissen wir ja, aber das er mit Lily zusammen nach Amerika gehen wollte, dass wussten wir bis jetzt noch nicht", meinte Alastor und stand auf.

„Wir müssen schnellstens etwas unternehmen, damit die Kleine nicht in die Hände von Voldemort und seinen Leuten fällt. Sirius, dun wirst sofort nach WingCastle gehen und Lily davon abhalten, dass Haus zu verlassen. Zeig' ihr, wenn es gar nicht anders geht, den Keller, wo sie James aus dem Weg gehen kann und sich austoben darf, wenn sie will. Gulia, du gehst zurück ins Ministerium und wirst herausfinden, warum Crouch Lily schon Morgen anhören will und wer alles dabei sein wird. Halte dich mit Aussagen über Mortimers Gesundheitszustand noch zurück. Ich bin mir zwar nicht hundertprozentig sicher, aber ich glaube, dass Malfoy Voldemort gar nichts von dem Trank erzählt hat und somit weiß Voldemort auch nicht, dass Mortimer noch lebt. Aaron, du…!"

„Ich bleibe mit Charlie hier bei Mortimer und passe auf, dass er in seinem Bett bleibt", gluckste Aaron und zwinkerte Charlie zu.

„Erzähl' MP auch ein paar schöne Geschichten, damit ihm nicht langweilig wird", erwiderte Moody und grinste seinen Chef an.

„Das könnte euch so gefallen, ich werde nicht im Bett bleiben, verstanden?" brauste Mortimer auf.

„Oh doch, du wirst. Ich werde dir jetzt erstmal erzählen, was du während deines Schönheitsschlafes so alles versäumt hast", meinte Shacklebolt mit einem Hauch Schadenfreude in der Stimme.

„Und was wirst du jetzt machen, Alastor?" fragte Gulia.

„Ich werde Albus informieren. Krümel ist immerhin seine Schülerin und es ist bestimmt besser, wenn er es von uns erfährt und nicht durch ein offizielles Schreiben von ganz oben."

„Wenn er es nicht schon längst erfahren hat", dachte Sirius und apparierte nach WingCastle.

Dort angekommen, stellte Sirius fest, dass James zwar in seinem Zimmer, aber von Lily nichts zu sehen war. Sirius sah zuerst in dem Gästezimmer, welches Moody beschrieben hatte, aber weder in diesem, noch in einem der anderen Zimmer war Lily.

„Master Sirius, suchen sie Master James?" fragte Tipsy, die Hauselfe der Potters ihn.

„Hallo Tipsy, nein ich suche nicht James. Ich suche Lily Evans, weißt du wo ich sie finden kann?"

„Natürlich Master Sirius. Miss Lily ist im Badezimmer unter der Dusche", antwortete die Hauselfe.

Erleichtert atmete Sirius auf.

„Merlin sei dank", dachte er und ging in das Zimmer seines besten Freundes.

„Guten Morgen Prongs! Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte Sirius und stellte fest, dass James nicht mehr so blass, wie am Vortag aussah.

„Guten Morgen! Danke ja!" antwortete James.

„Zu gut", setzte er in Gedanken nach.

„Wie geht es Dad?"

„Er hadert mit seinem Schicksal", gluckste Sirius und schmiss sich auf James Bett.

„Moody hat ihn dazu verdonnert, im Bett zu bleiben und Aaron und Charlie als Aufpasser da gelassen", lachte Sirius.

„Wo ist Lily?" fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte.

„Duschen!"

„Aha! Und? Hat sie was erzählt? Mensch Prongs, lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen", regte Sirius sich auf und sah James vorwurfsvoll dabei an.

Dieser schüttelte traurig den Kopf und verneinte, was Sirius dazu veranlasste, mit den Augen zu rollen.

„Lass mich raten, du hast überhaupt nicht mit ihr geredet, stimmst?"

„Doch, habe ich", verteidigte sich James.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du sie gefragt, ob sie nur einen Kaffee will oder lieber frühstückten."

Als James darauf nicht antwortete, stand Sirius wieder vom Bett auf und ging auf James zu.

„Wusste ich es doch, dass du nicht mit ihr geredet hast! Warum Prongs? Warum sprichst du nicht endlich wieder mit Lily? Was ist passiert, dass ich nicht mehr miteinander redet?" wollte Sirius wissen.

„Ich rede mit Lily! Wie kommst du nur darauf, dass wir nicht miteinander reden würden", ereiferte sich James.

„Wie ich darauf komme? Nun, seit Wochen schon, Quatsch, seit Monaten führt ihr Beiden nur noch Smalltalk. Reden, kommunizieren, so wie ihr es früher oft stundenlang getan habt, kann ja man das ja wohl kaum noch nennen!"

James schwieg und trieb Sirius damit auf die Palme.

„Lily braucht jemanden zum reden Prongs. Der Einsatz muss die Hölle für Lily gewesen sein, auch wenn sie es vielleicht nicht zugeben will, aber es wäre besser, wenn sie mit jemanden darüber reden könnte. Mit dir James, so wie sie mit dir, fast alles beredet hat", versuchte es Sirius noch einmal.

„Ich werde schon mit ihr reden", war alles, was James von sich gab.

„Oh ich weiß nicht, wer von euch Beiden den größeren Dickkopf hat, du oder Lily, aber eins weiß ich ganz genau, ihr passt perfekt zusammen", rief Sirius wütend und stampfte aus dem Zimmer, wo er einen völlig verdatterten James zurück lies.

Nachdem Sirius aus James Zimmer gestürmt war, atmete er erstmal tief durch um sich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Wie ging der Spruch? Wenn der Prophet nicht zum Berg geht, dann geht der Berg eben zum Prophet! Oder so ähnlich", überlegte Sirius und rutschte an der Wand herunter auf dem Boden.

„Also wird Lily mit James reden müssen. Ist doch logisch", meinte er leise zu sich selbst, wusste aber tief in seinem Inneren, dass es alles andere als einfach werden würde.

Sirius blieb noch ein paar Minuten auf dem Boden sitzen, bevor er langsam aufstand und zum Gästezimmer ging, in welchem Lily sich aufhielt.

„Guten Morgen, wie geht es dir?" begrüßte Sirius Lily als er ins Zimmer kam.

„Gut, danke! Kannst du nicht anklopfen?"

„Die Tür war offen", grinste er und nahm Lily freundschaftlich in den Arm.

„James ist in seinem Zimmer, falls du ihn suchst", merkte Lily an und löste sich sanft aus Sirius Umarmung.

„Ich weiß und ich frage mich, warum ihr nicht **zusammen** in einem Zimmer seid", antwortete Sirius ihr ernst.

„Wie meinst du das?" wollte Lily misstrauisch wissen.

„Nun, um miteinander reden zu können, sollte man sich schon in einem Raum aufhalten, oder siehst du das anders?"

„…!"

„Nun tu bloß nicht so! Ich weiß genau, dass du mit ihm reden willst, so wie du es sonst auch immer gemacht hast, wenn du etwas bedrückt hat, du Kummer oder Probleme hattest oder einfach nur quatschen wolltest! Also, raus mit der Sprache, warum gehst du nicht einfach zu Prongs und erzählst ihm, was dich bedrückt?"

„Ich… ich kann nicht, Sirius", sagte Lily leise und blickte auf ihre Hände.

„Was ist geschehen, dass ihr Beide nicht mehr miteinander redet?"

„Das ist nicht wahr! Ich rede mit James", meinte Lily entschieden.

„Das hat Prongs auch gesagt! Ich meinte aber richtig reden Lily, so wie ihr es früher auch gemacht habt, wenn du barfuss und im Schlafanzug in unseren Schlafsaal geschlichen bist. Du hättest dir drei Zuhören und Betten aussuchen können, bist aber immer zu Prongs ins Bett gekrabbelt", meinte Sirius und sah, dass Lily leicht rot wurde.

„Woher weiß du das?" wollte sie ertappt wissen.

Sirius lachte leise auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ihr wart manchmal so sehr mit erzählen beschäftigt, dass ihr nicht bemerkt habt, dass ich den Silentio-Zauber um James Bett gelegt habe, damit Moony und ich, weiter schlafen konnten. Einmal bist du sogar eingeschlafen und da hat Moony dafür gesorgt, dass Peter die Vorhänge am nächsten Morgen nicht so einfach aufreißen konnte und euch dadurch weckte. Und das alles hörte von einem Tag auf den anderen auf Lily und ich möchte gerne wissen, warum?"

„Ich will nicht darüber sprechen!"

Sirius verstand sofort, dass dies nichts mit Mortimer und dem Trank zu tun hatte und war ein wenig erleichtert über diese Tatsache.

„Warum willst du nicht darüber sprechen Lily? Vielleicht nicht mit mir, dafür mit James. Ihr leidet Beide, du hier und er in seinem Zimmer! Rede mit ihm Lily, bitte. Tu es nicht für mich, tu es für dich und für James" bat Sirius Lily.

Langsam hob Lily ihren Kopf und Sirius konnte sehen, dass sich Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten, aber er kannte Lily gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie nicht weinen würde.

„Ich kann nicht. Es hat zu wehgetan, Sirius!"

Sirius ahnte nichts Gutes und erinnerte sich an Andromedas Worte.

„Lily, redest du vielleicht von dem Abend vor Valentinstag?" wollte Sirius vorsichtig wissen und bemerkte das Lily kurz zusammen zuckte und nickte.

„James und ich wollten, am Valentinstag, zusammen nach Hogsmead gehen. An dem Abend davor, wollte ich noch mal in die Bibliothek gehen und kam an diesem Klassenzimmer vorbei. Die Tür stand etwas offen und ich hörte wie Kira James fragte, was denn mit mir sei und James antwortete: „Mach dir um Lily mal keine Sorgen, dass wird sie schon verstehen!" Ich bin stehen geblieben und habe dann gesagt, „dass es nicht so schlimm wäre, da ich so wieso schon etwas anderes vorhätte!" James kam auf mich zu und wollte mit mir sprechen, aber ich wollte das nicht und bin gegangen", erzählte Lily Sirius den Vorfall und sah ihn betrübt an.

„Du hast ihn nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegeben, dir die Sache zu erklären?" hakte Sirius ungläubig nach, worauf Lily den Kopf schüttelte.

„Da gab es nichts zu erklären. Er hat es sich anderes überlegt und wollte lieber mit Kira nach Hogsmead. So einfach ist das!"

„Nein Lily, so einfach ist das nicht. Kira ist schon seit über einem Jahr mit Oliver Barret aus Ravenclaw zusammen. Sie wollte sich mit ihm treffen, aber ihre Eltern haben ihr den Umgang mit Oliver verboten, da er ein Halbblut ist. Sie haben Lucius Malfoy, ein Cousin drittes Grades, damit beauftrag, darauf zu achten, dass sich Kira nicht mit Oliver trifft und darum hat sie James gefragt, ob sie mit euch nach Hogsmead gehen darf, wo Oliver auf sie gewartet hat", erklärte Sirius und konnte nicht glauben, dass James und Lily deswegen monatelang nicht miteinander geredet haben.

„James war übrigens nicht in Hogsmead, so wie du auch nicht", stellte er fest und verließ das Zimmer, um Lily Zeit zum nachdenken zu geben.

Lily schaute Sirius hinterher, als dieser das Zimmer verließ und seufzte schwer. Wie gerne wäre sie jetzt zu James gegangen, um mit ihm zu reden und sich zu entschuldigen.

„Es ist besser so. Ich will ihm nicht noch mehr wehtun", dachte Lily traurig und eine einzelne Träne kullerte ihr über die Wange.

Leise schlich sie sich aus dem Gästezimmer und lauschte an James Tür, hinter der sie die Beiden mit einander sprechen hörte. Lily ging die Treppen hinunter und ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie etwas Flohpulver vom Sims nahm. Lily warf das Flohpulver in die Flammen, wartete bis diese sich grün färbten und verließ WingCastle, ohne sich von James und Sirius zu verabschieden.

**Ich hoffe es hat Euch gefallen**

**liebe Grüße jas**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi ihr Lieben**

**Nina**

**Jep,ganz sicher und glaub' mir,so etwas kommt auch im Jahre 2005 vor! Vielen dank für dein Rewiew! bousa**

**kurai91**

**Du kannst nicht genug bekommen? Na dann will ich dich mal nicht länger warten lassen:lach:**

**Vielen lieben Dank für dein Rewiew,Süße! bousa**

**bia**

**Vielen Dank für dein Lob! Ob Lily entführt wurde, ließ du in ein paar Minuten:drop: Vielen Dank für dein Rewiew! bousa**

**Wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen**

**Chap 13**

Alastor Moody reiste nach Hogwarts, um den Schulleiter zu berichten, was auf dem Einsatz passiert war. Nachdenklich hörte Dumbledore seinem Freund zu, als die Flammen im Kamin aufflackerten.

„Erwartest du noch jemanden?" fragte der Auror und hielt seinen Zauberstab griffbereit.

„Eigentlich nicht", antwortete dieser, als Lily im Kamin erschien.

„Krümel, du solltest doch auf WingCastle bleiben", rief Moody.

„Davon haben sie nichts gesagt, Sir. Ich wollte mit Professor Dumbledore über die Anhörung morgen sprechen, wenn ich darf", entgegnete Lily leise und sah ihren Schulleiter bittend an.

„Natürlich darfst du mit mir über die Anhörung sprechen, Lily. Was möchtest du denn genau mit mir besprechen?" fragte der Schulleiter sanft und sah Lily besorgt an. Ihr Verhalten zeigte ihm ganz deutlich, dass es Lily nicht gut ging und ihre viel zu ruhige Art, deutete daraufhin, dass sie am Ende ihrer Kräfte angelangt war.

Dumbledore hatte seine Schülerin erst einmal in so einer Verfassung erlebt und es war nur einem sehr glücklichen Umstand zu verdanken, dass Lily noch bei ihnen war.

Lily fragte ihren Professor, wie die Anhörung ablaufen würde und wer alles dabei sein würde. So erfuhr Alastor Moody auch, dass Lily schon längst als volljährig in der Zauberwelt galt.

„Du bist schon 17? Weiß Mortimer das auch?" hakte er nach.

„So wie es aussieht, weiß er nichts davon", entgegnete Lily.

„Du willst Mr Potter also bloß stellen! Vor dem Gammot?" erkundigte sich Dumbledore vorsichtig, worauf Alastor die Beiden verwirrt ansah.

Lily nickte und erklärte, was sie sich für die Anhörung überlegt hatte. Nachdem Lily ihre Erzählung beendet hatte, zog ihr Teamleiter scharf die Luft ein.

„Du weißt schon, dass das gemein ist. Es könnte Mortimer sehr verärgern und dann möchte ich nicht in deiner Haut stecken Mädchen", meinte der Auror ehrlich.

„Das ist es mir wert! Und außerdem, muss ich ihn ja nicht sehr lange ertragen. Ich werde nach der Anhörung meinen Zauberstab abgeben und keine Hexe mehr sein", antwortete Lily ruhig, aber bestimmt.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst? Du kannst doch nicht…", Alastor Moody unterbrach sich selbst, da Lilys Ankündigung ihm glatt die Sprache verschlagen hatte.

Dumbledore, der mit so etwas gerechnet hatte, sah Lily über seine Halbmondbrille eindringlich an.

„Und was wirst du machen, wenn du keine Hexe mehr bist?"

„Nach Japan zurückgehen. Ich habe den Flug schon gebucht", antwortete Lily und versuchte zu lächeln, was ihr gründlich misslang.

Nachdenklich lehnte sich der Schulleiter in seinem Sessel zurück, legte seine Finger aneinander und nickte.

„Nun gut, wenn du das wirklich möchtest, Lily."

Alastor Moody sprang entsetzt von seinem Stuhl.

„Du willst sie doch nicht so einfach gehen lassen, Albus", brauste er auf, wurde aber durch eine Handbewegung des Schulleiters zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Werden Sie es bis morgen für sich behalten?" fragte Lily ihren Teamleiter, worauf dieser schweren Herzens zustimmte.

Lily bedankte sich bei den Beiden und verabschiedete sich von ihnen.

„Schon eine Idee, wie wir Krümel hier in England behalten können?"

Dumbledore seufzte schwer und stand auf.

„Eine Idee ja, aber ob die Lily umstimmen wird…!"

„Mortimer kann einem schon fast Leid tun. Wenn Evans das Morgen wirklich durchzieht, dann steht er ganz schön dumm da", kommentierte Moody Lilys Vorhaben.

„Glaub' mir, sie wird es durchziehen und ihren Auftritt genießen", entgegnete Dumbledore trocken.

Sie besprachen noch das eine und andere bezüglich der Anhörung und kamen überein, dass es sinnvoll wäre, Aaron Shacklebolt einzuweihen. Alastor erklärte sich dazu bereit mit seinem Kollegen zu sprechen und verabschiedete sich kurz darauf von Dumbledore.

Lily schlief in dieser Nacht nicht besonders gut. Immer wieder ging sie in ihrem Kopf die Anhörung und ihre Revange an Mortimer Potter durch. Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden schlief sie ein.

Dumbledore holte, so wie er es versprochen hatte, Lily am Morgen ab, um mit ihr zusammen ins Ministerium zu apparieren. Denn auch wenn Lily es nicht zugeben wollte, ein bisschen Angst hatte sie schon, vor diesem Gammot. Unsicher schaute sie sich in dem großen düsteren Raum um und stellte dabei fest, dass sie die anwesenden Zauberer und Hexen, die über sie urteilen sollten, noch nie gesehen hatte. Vor Lily und Dumbledore, der neben ihr Platz nahm, saßen Moody und Shacklebolt, die sich, wie Lily, hier vor dem Gammot verantworten mussten. Etwas unterhalb vom Zaubereiminister, welcher ganz oben saß bzw. thronte, wie Lily fand, saß Mortimer Potter und blätterte in seinen Unterlagen. Zur Verwunderung aller, verlas der Zaubereiminister höchstpersönlich die Anklagepunkte und fragte Lily, ob sie alles verstanden habe. Lily holte tief Luft und erhob sich.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich alles richtig verstanden habe, Sir", begann Lily.

„Habe ich es richtig verstanden, dass man mit 17 in der Zauberwelt volljährig ist und dann auch außerhalb der Schule zaubern darf, auch wenn man noch nicht vollständig ausgebildet ist?"

„Ja, dass ist richtig Miss Evans."

„Aha! Ist es auch richtig, dass es über alle Zauberer und Hexen eine persönliche Akte gibt, wo alle ihre Daten, wie Geburtstag, Geburtsort usw. drinsteht?"

„Auch das ist richtig", stimmte der Zaubereiminister zu.

„Hm, sie sind ein viel beschäftigter Mann, Sir und da ist es verständlich, dass sie nicht alle persönlichen Akten selbst durchsehen können. Sicherlich gibt es dafür jemanden, der dies für sie übernimmt Sir."

„Worauf wollen sie hinaus ,Miss Evans?"

„Ich bin am 14. Juli 17 Jahre alt geworden ,Sir."

„Sie sind schon am ersten Tag des Einsatzes 17 geworden?" hakte der Minister nach und sah zu Dumbledore hinüber, worauf dieser nickte.

Lily sah zu Mortimer Potter, auf dessen Gesicht keine Regung zusehen war. Dafür trommelte er mit seinen Finger leise auf dem Tisch. Lily kannte dies schon von James. Er machte dies auch immer, wenn er sich furchtbar über etwas aufregte, sauer war, oder kurz vor einem Wutausbruch stand.

„Ja Sir! Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie, wenn Sie meine persönliche Akte selbst durchgesehen hätten, es sofort gesehen hätten, Sir", antwortete Lily und ein diabolisches Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen. Mit dieser einfachen Tatsache hatte sie Mortimer Potter den schwarzen Peter zugeschoben und ihren Teamleiter und Mr Shacklebolt aus der Verantwortung genommen.

„Ich werde die Angelegenheit prüfen und ihnen das Ergebnis in zwei Stunden mitteilen", sagte der Minister, nachdem er Lilys Akte durch geblättert hatte.

„Darf ich noch etwas sagen, Mr Crouch?"

„Natürlich Miss Evans."

„Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, nach der Anhörung meinen Zauberstab abzugeben und mit ihm meinen Hexenstatus. Ich werde in die Muggelwelt zurückkehren, Sir", sagte Lily mit fester Stimme und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz.

Shacklebolt, der davon noch nichts gewusst hatte, keuchte erschrocken auf und sah Lily entsetzt an.

„Nun Miss Evans, ich habe dies zur Kenntnis genommen und werde Ihnen, wie schon gesagt, in zwei Stunden das Ergebnis dieser Anhörung mitteilen."

Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und zog sich mit den anderen Zauberern und Hexen zur Beratung zurück. Mortimer Potter warf Lily und Dumbledore noch einen undefinierbaren Blick zu, bevor er seinem Vorgesetzten folgte.

Nachdem die Anhörung zu Ende war, erzählte Alastor Moody Lily, dass ihre Kollegen in seinem Büro auf sie warten würden. Lily wollte zuerst ablehnen, überlegte es sich dann doch anders.

„Also gut, dann kann ich mich gleich von allen verabschieden."

Moody seufzte innerlich. Bis jetzt hatte er gehofft, dass die Rothaarige ihren Entschluss, England zu verlassen, verworfen hatte, aber so wie es aussah, umsonst. Lily Evans würde in ein paar Stunden keine Hexe mehr sein und zurück nach Japan gehen, dorthin wo sie aufgewachsen war.

„Es ist zum verrückt werden", dachte Moody und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Warum gibt es keine Möglichkeit, dieses talentierte Mädchen hier in England zu behalten?" haderte der Auror in Gedanken und sah Lily von der Seite an. Beide waren so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie Charlie, der gerade aus Moody' s Büro kam, fast umrannten.

„Da seid ihr ja. Wie ist es gelaufen?", wollte er wissen, als sein Teamleiter nur betrübt abwinkte.

Lily hingegen lächelte verträumt und bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, schob Alastor sie ins Büro.

„Ich erklär' es dir später", raunte er seinem Sohn zu und deutete diesem damit an, es dabei zu belassen.

Im Büro wurden Lily und Alastor von den anderen mit Fragen überhäuft und beide wussten nicht so recht welche sie zuerst beantworten sollten. Mit einem lauten Pfiff verschaffte Lily sich Gehör und fing zu erzählen an. Sie berichtete von der Anhörung und von der ihrer

"kleinen Revange" an MP, als die Bürotür aufging.

„Miss Evans, in mein Büro, bitte! Sofort", rief der Chef der Aurorenzentrale und seine Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch.

Achselzuckend verließ Lily Moody' s Büro und ging in das von Mortimer Potter. Dort blieb sie erst einmal abwartend in der Tür stehen. Mortimer, der mit dem Rücken zur Tür neben seinem Schreibtisch stand, holte tief Luft bevor er sich zu Lily umdrehte.

„Kommen sie bitte herein und setzten sie sich, Miss Evans", bat er Lily ruhig.

Argwöhnisch musterte Lily den Älteren, doch dessen Gesicht war ausdruckslos. Langsam ging sie auf den Schreibtisch zu und blieb davor stehen.

„Sie wissen, warum ich sie sprechen möchte?"

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, nein, Sir", antwortete Lily und war sich sicher, dass Mr Potter von der Anhörung sprach.

Über Mortimers Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln. Ihm war völlig klar, dass Lily nicht die Wahrheit sagte, hatte er doch selbst zwei Söhne in diesem Alter.

„Nun ihre "kleine Demonstration" vorhin, hat mich sehr beeindruckt. Sie verstehen es, vor anderen Leuten zu reden und ihren Standpunkt zu vertreten", lobte Mortimer Lily anerkennend, worauf diese mit einem mal sehr unruhig und blass wurde.

„Ich bin mit Mr Crouch übereingekommen, dass mein Büro groß genug für uns Beide ist und das wir Beide hervorragend zusammen arbeiten werden", beendete der Auror seine Erklärung.

Lily blickte starr auf die Wand gegenüber. Unfähig auch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können, konnte und wollte sie nicht glauben, was sie da eben gehört hat. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis sie sich wieder soweit gefasst hatte, um zu antworten.

„Sir, vielleicht haben sie vorhin bei der Anhörung nicht richtig zugehört", sagte Lily ruhig.

„Ich werde in ein paar Stunden meinen Zauberstab abgeben und nach Japan gehen. Sobald ich dies getan habe, werde ich auch keine Hexe mehr sein und dann darf ich mich auch nicht mehr in der Aurorenzentrale aufhalten", sagte Lily und glaubte, hiermit wäre alles gesagt.

Sie ahnte da noch nicht, wie falsch sie damit lag.

Mortimer Potter fuhr sich durch seine abstehenden schwarzen Haare und überlegte sich seine Worte sehr genau. Er wusste, wenn er dies jetzt vermasselte, würde er nicht nur das Mädchen vor ihm an die Japaner verlieren, sondern auch James.

„Glauben sie mir, Miss Evans, ich habe ihnen sehr genau zugehört. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie darüber informiert wurden, wenn nicht, bitte ich dies zu entschuldigen, aber ihr Praktikum hier dauert noch zwei Wochen, in denen wir zusammen ein Konzept ausarbeiten werden, wie unsere Kollegen, wie nannten sie es… "beweglicher" werden", sagte der Chef der Auroren sanft und sah Lily abwartend an.

Mit versteinertem Gesichtsausdruck stand Lily da, doch in ihren Augen spiegelten sich Fassungslosigkeit, Verzweiflung und unbändige Wut wieder.

„Das kann nicht sein! Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein! Bitte Merlin, lass dies nur ein Traum sein, aus dem ich gleich aufwache", flehte sie innerlich und Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen.

„Kann ich jetzt gehen?" brachte Lily mühsam hervor.

Noch ehe der Ältere antworten konnte, wurde die Bürotür aufgestoßen.

„Was ist hier los?" erklang James Stimme.

Ein Blick in Lilys Gesicht reichte ihm, um zu wissen, dass sie kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch stand.

„Ich habe dich was gefragt", zischte er seinem Vater zu und seine braune Augen funkelten gefährlich.

„Ich habe Miss Evans gesagt, dass sie bis zum Ende ihres Praktikums, in meinem Büro arbeiten wird", entgegnete Mortimer ruhig.

Lily zuckte kurz zusammen und wollte an James vorbei aus dem Büro huschen, als dieser sie am Arm festhielt. Ohne James anzusehen, versuchte sie, aus seinem Griff frei zukommen, doch ohne Erfolg. James fasste etwas fester zu, ohne Lily dabei weh zutun. Langsam hob Lily den Kopf und sah James bittend an. Ohne dass es James jemand gesagt hatte, wusste dieser, als er Lily in die Augen sah, dass sie gehen würde und Lily ahnte, dass James es nun auch wusste. Dies war genau die Situation, die sie vermeiden wollte und ohne dass Lily es verhindern konnte, lief ihr eine Träne die Wange herunter und tropfte auf James Finger. Verzweifelt versuchte Lily von James los zukommen, bevor sie endgültig die Fassung verlor, doch James reagierte blitzschnell und hielt nun beide Arme von Lily fest.

„Bitte lass mich gehen", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar, doch James schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Schweigend sahen sich die Beiden an. Sie wussten beide, was passieren würde, wenn sie hier so stehen blieben.

„Lass mich los, bitte!"

„Nein", war die knappe Antwort von James.

Lily holte tief Luft und weitere Tränen bahnten sich über ihr Gesicht, worauf Lily, als sie dies bemerkte, heftiger versuchte, sich aus James Griff zu befreien.

„Du sollst mich los lassen", rief sie nun lauter und wollte James Hände von ihren Armen schieben.

„Ich habe nein gesagt!"

„Das habe ich gehört! Ich will aber gehen! Lass mich James, bitte lass mich gehen", rief Lily flehend.

Dicke Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht und James zerriss es innerlich, Lily wieder in diesem Zustand zu sehen. Instinktiv hielt er sie noch fester und spürte augenblicklich später, wie sie mit ihren Fäusten auf seinem Oberkörper schlug und heftig schluchzte.

„Lass mich doch einfach nur gehen. Ich will nicht mehr. Ich habe doch gemacht, was er wollte, warum lässt er mich nicht gehen. Das ist grausam. Warum macht er das?" schluchzte Lily wieder und wieder.

James ließ sie gewähren, ohne auch nur ein Wort zusagen. Er blickte Lily nur an und wartete, bis diese völlig erschöpft und zitternd, in seinen Armen zusammen sackte. Erst jetzt ließ James Lily' s Arme los und zog sie sanft zu sich. Wie ein schützender Umhang, schloss James seine Arme um Lily, worauf hin diese ihren Kopf an James Brust lehnte. Von heftigen Schluchzern geschüttelt, die Arme fest um James geschlungen, stand Lily wie ein Häufchen Elend da. James, der erst jetzt bemerkt hatte, dass Sirius und die anderen Auroren ins Büro gekommen waren, deutete ihnen an, Lily in Ruhe zu lassen und sie verließen das Büro leise. Moody hingegen bedachte Mortimer mit einem strafenden Blick und schleifte ihn anschließend aus dessen Büro. Zuerst wollte Mortimer Potter protestieren, aber als er in das Gesicht seines Sohnes sah, ging er doch.

James streichelte Lily liebevoll über den Rücken und legte seinen Kopf sanft auf ihren. Er kannte Lily viel zu gut, um zu wissen, dass jedes Wort im Moment mehr Schaden anrichten würde, als dass es Lily in irgendeiner Weise trösten würde. Zärtlich küsste er sie auf den Kopf und drückte sie noch etwas mehr an sich. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Lily sich beruhigt hatte und nur noch hin und wieder kurz aufschluchzte. Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und schaute James an. Ihre Augen, die sonst immer funkelten und glänzten, waren nun matt und vom vielen Weinen rot und ausdruckslos. James wischte ihr sachte die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht, worauf Lily ihre Wange sanft an seine Handfläche schmiegte. Er verstand Lily auch ohne Worte, dies war ihre Art, sich zu bedanken. Liebevoll schaute er sie an und eine Welle von Geborgenheit, Vertrautheit und Wärme durchströmte Lily. Sie kuschelte sich an James und dachte an ihren 15. Geburtstag, als James auch für sie da war, als sie hatte aufgeben wollen. Seufzend schloss sie ihre Augen und erlebte den Tag, der etwas ganz besonderes für sie hätte werden sollen, noch einmal.

_Nachdem der Postbote Lily ihre Samurai Rüstung, die sie nun ganz offiziell tragen durfte, gebracht hatte, ging Lily hoch in ihr Zimmer und ignorierte den hasserfüllten und missbilligenden Blick ihrer Schwester. Mit zitternden Händen, öffnete sie das große Paket und es verschlug ihr glatt den Atem. In dem Paket befand sich nicht nur ihre Samurai Kampfrüstung und ihr Kimono, sonder auch noch zwei Daishòs. Fasziniert und stolz nahm Lily das Daisho für den Frieden mit dem langen Katana Schwert und dem kurzen Wakizaski Schwert zuerst aus dem Paket und konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Anschließend nahm sie noch das Tachi und Tantò heraus, welche u.a. die Kriegswaffen der Samurais waren. Lily ließ das lange Tachi über ihren Kopf sausen und hatte das Gefühl, wieder in Japan zu sein. Behutsam legte sie die Schwertpaare auf ihr Bett und betrachtete ihre übrige Kampfrüstung. Vorsichtig nahm sie die Kampfausrüstung aus dem Paket und strich ehrfürchtig darüber. Am liebsten hätte Lily ihre Rüstung sofort angezogen, doch sie hatte ihrem Dad versprochen, sie erst bei seiner Rückkehr aus Japan an zu ziehen. Daher begnügte sie sich damit, die Briefe von Hakumo, Safo und Akino, Hakumos Dad, zu lesen. Hakumos Mum, hatte für Lily einen wunderschönen Kimono anfertigen lassen, der ihr hervorragend stand. Lily räumte ihre Rüstung und die Daishòs in den Schrank und während sich Lily noch mal im Spiegel betrachtete, klingelte es erneut an der Haustür. _

_Glücklich, endlich ihren Dad wieder zusehen, riss Lily ihre Zimmertür auf und rannte die Treppen herunter, wo nicht, wie sie erwartet hatte, ihr Dad, sondern zwei uniformierte Polizisten standen und mit ihrer Mutter sprachen. Als diese Lily in ihrem Kimono erblickte rief sie: _

„_Das ist alles deine Schuld! Wenn du ihn nicht überredet hättest, früher nach Hause zukommen, dann würde dein Vater jetzt noch leben!" Mit diesen Worten ging sie an Lily vorbei, die starr vor Entsetzen noch immer mitten im Flur stand, und nahm die schluchzende Petunia, die hinter Lily stand, tröstend in den Arm. Wie im Trance ging Lily zu den Polizisten und fragte, wie ihr Dad gestorben sei. Der jüngere Polizist berichtete Lily, dass ihr Vater mit dem Flugzeug abgestürzt war und die genaue Absturzursache noch unbekannt war. Die Polizisten übergaben Lily seine Akten- und Reisetasche und sprachen Lily ihr Beileid aus. Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht, bedankte sie sich für die Anteilnahme und ging zurück in ihr Zimmer, wo sie sich erstmal auf ihr Bett fallen ließ. Die Worte des Polizisten hallten immer wieder in ihrem Kopf, doch sie wollte und konnte ihre Bedeutung nicht wahr haben. _

_Langsam richtete Lily sich in ihrem Bett auf, als ihr Blick auf die Taschen fiel. Wie betäubt stand sie auf und wollte gerade die Reisetasche öffnen, als ihre Mutter und Schwester in ihr Zimmer stürmten. _

„_Wag es ja nicht, Dad' s Sachen anzurühren, du Freak! Du ganz alleine bist verantwortlich für seinen Tod. Musstest ja solange betteln, bis Dad schließlich nachgegeben hat und nun ist er tot! Wegen dir! Ich hasse dich! Du bist von heute an nicht mehr meine Schwester", schrie Petunia und riss Lily die Tasche aus der Hand. _

_Lily hatte instinktiv den Aktenkoffer mit dem Fuß unter ihr Bett geschoben, bevor Petunia oder ihre Mutter ihn gesehen hatten. _

„_Ich habe doch nicht gesagt, dass Dad heute nach Hause kommen soll! Nur, früher als geplant sollt er zurückkommen", sagte Lily tonlos. _

„_Ja, das hast du Lilian, aber schon im nächsten Satz hast du erwähnt, was für ein besonderer Tag heute sei. Du konntest es doch an einer Hand abzählen, dass dein Vater heute kommen würde", sagte ihre Mutter vorwurfsvoll und begutachtete angewidert den Kimono, den Lily immer noch trug. _

„_Und zieh endlich dieses hässliche Ding aus! Du bist nicht mehr in Japan", keifte sie und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort Lily' s Zimmer. _

_Fassungslos starrte Lily auf ihre Zimmertür, durch die ihre Mutter, ohne ein Wort des Trostes, verschwunden war. Das nächste, woran Lily sich erinnern konnte, war, dass sie den Wirt vom tropfenden Kessel um etwas Flohpulver gebeten hatte. Bis heute wusste sie nicht, wie sie dorthin gekommen war und woher James wusste, dass sie nach Hogwarts gefloht war. _

_Als Lily in Hogwarts, aus Dumbledores Kamin stieg, lief sie, ohne darauf zu achten, ob ihr Schulleiter dort war oder nicht, zum Nordturm. Dort angekommen, stieß Lily die Tür mit einer Wucht auf, dass diese an die Wand schlug. _

„_Nein", schrie Lily immer und immer wieder und ihre Stimme hallte gespenstisch über die verlassene Länderein. In ihrem tiefen Schmerz kletterte Lily auf die Brüstung, um ihrem geliebten Dad zu folgen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, konnte James Lily festhalten und von der Brüstung ziehen. Wie von Sinnen schlug und trat Lily um sich, wobei James den einen oder anderen Schlag abbekam. Er wusste, dass Lily nicht zu den Schwächsten zählte, aber solch eine Kraft, hatte er ihr dann doch nicht zugetraut. Nur mit viel Mühe, konnte James Lily davon abhalten, wieder auf die Brüstung zu klettern und hinunter zu springen. Es dauerte fast zwei Stunden, bis Lily sich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass James sie los lassen konnte. Lily reagierte damals wie heute, nur das James diesmal keine blaue Flecken und Kratzspuren hatte. _

Als Lily James ansah, wusste sie, dass er an dasselbe wie sie gedacht hatte und ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. James war sich, in diesem Moment ganz sicher, dass er Lily doch noch umstimmen konnte. Er legte seinen Arm um Lily, zog sie sanft an sich und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Stirn.

„Du weißt noch, wo ich ihn aufbewahre?"

„Jaaaaaa", nickte Lily dankbar und strahlte James an, worauf dieser ihr noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze gab.

„Sag ihm bitte nicht wo ich bin, James, ja?"

James machte ein Gesicht, als ob er darüber nachdenken müsste, dann lachte er leise auf.

„Ich werde sie dir heute alle vom Hals halten, versprochen, aber ich habe auch eine kleine Bitte an dich. Morgen Abend ist der alljährliche Ball vom Ministerium und ich möchte, dass du mitkommst", brachte James seine Bitte vor und sah Lily erwartungsvoll an.

Er kannte ihre Antwort und behielt Recht.

„Ich würde ja gerne mit dir zum Ball gehen, aber ich habe nichts anzuziehen", meinte Lily entschuldigend und sah James auch so an.

Dieser zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Netter Versuch, doch ich weiß es besser. In deinem Kleiderschrank hängt seit zwei Jahren ein wunderschöner Kimono, der nur darauf wartet, dass du ihn anziehst", sagte James ernst und hob ihren Kopf, so dass Lily ihn ansehen musste.

Lily keuchte erschrocken auf.

„Das kann ich nicht James", rief sie und schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Oh doch, du kannst!"

„Nein, kann ich nicht!"

„Und was spricht dagegen?"

Lily überlegte einen Moment und musste feststellen, dass es eigentlich keinen wirklichen Grund gab, warum sie den Kimono nicht anziehen wollte.

„Er wird mir nicht mehr passen. Schließlich bin ich gewachsen", meinte sie trotzig und schob ihre Unterlippe vor.

James unterdrückte ein Lachen und schob Lily ein Stück von sich weg.

„Also, wenn ich ehrlich bin, kann ich keinen großen Unterschied feststellen. Höchstens, dass du an einigen Stellen etwas runder geworden bist", stellte er todernst fest, worauf Lily empört aufschrie.

„Soll ich deinen Besen ganz lassen?" zischte sie und ging zum Kamin.

„Ich bitte darum", lachte James.

„Oder ich erzähl den Anderen, wo du bist", neckte er sie.

„Das machst du nicht, oder?" fragte Lily vorsichtig und ging zu James zurück.

„Ich werde es niemanden sagen."

„Und ich werde mir die Sache mit dem Ball überlegen", versprach Lily und strich James sanft über die Wange, bevor sie in den Kamin stieg und verschwand.

Seufzend dreht James sich um und verließ das Büro seines Vaters. Er überlegte gerade, ob er das Ministerium heimlich verlassen, oder sich abmelden sollte, als Moody und sein Dad vor ihm standen.

„Wo ist Krümel?" wollte Moody wissen und blickte an James vorbei ins Büro.

James verdrehte darauf hin nur die Augen.

„Lily braucht ein bisschen Zeit für sich. Gönnt ihr ein paar Stunden Ruhe", sagte James und sah die Beiden eindringlich an.

„Dad, du hast doch sicher nichts dagegen, dass ich mir für den Rest des Tages auch frei nehme, oder?" Und ohne die Antwort seines Vaters abzuwarten, ging James zurück in dessen Büro, stieg in den Kamin und verschwand.

Mortimer Potter, der seinen Sohn davon abhalten wollte, wurde von seinem Stellvertreter daran gehindert.

„Lass ihn Mortimer. Ich bin mir sicher, dass James weiß, wo Lily ist, und er wird schon ein Auge auf sie haben", sagte Alastor ruhig.

„Davon können sie ausgehen. Den Beiden wird schon nichts passieren", grinste Sirius die Auroren an.

„Ich gehe jetzt mal davon aus, dass ihr wisst, wo James und Lily sind, oder?" verlangte Mortimer zu wissen und sah Sirius und Alastor vorwurfsvoll an.

„Wissen tuich es nicht, aber ich kann es mir denken", meinte Sirius wahrheitsgemäß und ließ die Beiden wieder alleine.

„Darf ich auch wissen, was alle anscheinend schon wissen", rief Mortimer nun sichtlich verärgert.

„Wir wissen nicht mehr als du! Wir zählen nur eins und eins zusammen. Komm mit, ich werde es dir erzählen", beschwichtigte Alastor Moody seinen Chef und schob ihn in sein Büro, von wo aus James nach Hogwarts gefloht war.

„Ah, ich dachte mir schon, dass du auch kommen würdest, James", begrüßte Albus Dumbledore seinen Schüler.

„Guten Tag Professor. Ist Lily schon draußen?" wollte James wissen und blickte aus dem Fenster.

„Sicher, sie hat sich nicht lange hier aufgehalten. Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass ihr zwei euch ausgesprochen habt?"

„Haben wir. Ja", seufzte James und blickte wieder aus dem Fenster.

Was er sah, ließ ihm die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen.

„Zieh den Besen hoch", rief James, dabei fuchtelte er wie wild mit den Armen, was Dumbledore zum Schmunzeln brachte.

„Jetzt weißt du, was die anderen durchmachen, wenn du solche Manöver fliegst, James", entgegnete der Schulleiter und sah James amüsiert an.

„Ich fliege nicht so, oder doch?" der Professor nickte nur.

Stöhnend ließ James sich in den Sessel fallen und verdrehte die Augen, als ihn ein lautes „Jippieh" wieder hochfahren ließ. Entsetzt starrte James aus dem Fenster und sah, wie Lily aus 25 Meter Höhe auf den Boden zuraste, den Besen kurz vorher herum riss und einen Looping flog.

„Ich habe es geschafft", jubilierte der Rotschopf und klatschte begeistert in die Hände.

James hingegen, fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare und stieß die Luft, die er vorher angehalten hat, wieder aus.

„Möchtest du einen Tee?"

„Nein Danke, lieber einen Feuerwhisky", antwortete James, der etwas blass um die Nase geworden war.

„Ein Butterbier würde ich erlauben", gluckste der Schulleiter bei James Anblick und schwenkte den Zauberstab.

Sekunden später standen zwei Flaschen Butterbier auf dem Tisch. Dankbar nahm James einen Schluck und setzte sich wieder hin.

„Hast du mit Lily über den Ball gesprochen?" lenkte der Professor James ab.

„Ja, habe ich. Sie will es sich noch überlegen", antwortete James nachdenklich.

„Das ist gut. Wann erwartest du deinen Gast?"

„Morgen, um die Mittagszeit. Ich würde gerne bei seiner Ankunft hier sein."

„Ich habe nichts dagegen James. Soll Lily auch dabei sein?" erkundigte sich Dumbledore.

„Eigentlich schon."

„Das dachte ich mir. Ich habe schon ein paar Sachen für euch in den Gemeinschaftsraum bringen lassen."

„Danke Sir", bedankte James sich verschmitzt.

Ihm war völlig klar, dass Dumbledore davon ausging, dass Lily und er in einem Schlafsaal übernachten würden.

„Wenn ihr etwas braucht, sagt einfach einem der Hauselfen Bescheid, oder geht selbst in die Küche. Ich werde deine Eltern davon abhalten, nach dir zu suchen", sagte Dumbledore freundlich und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.

„Danke Professor, bis später!" Mit diesen Worten stand James auf und ging in den Gryffindorturm, wo er sich seine Tasche schnappte und in seinen Schlafsaal ging. In Gedanken an Lily schlief er irgendwann ein. Lily drehte noch ein paar Runden über dem Quiddichfeld, bevor sie völlig verschwitzt in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum ging. Es überraschte sie kein bisschen, dass sie ihre Tasche dort vorfand. Voller Vorfreude, auf eine erfrischende Dusche, nahm Lily ihre Tasche und rannte schon fast die Stufen zu ihrem Schlafsaal hoch.

Die Sonne ging bereits unter, als Lily wieder aus dem Badezimmer kam. Sie überlegte, was sie anziehen sollte, als ihr einfiel, dass ja noch Ferien waren.

„Es reicht, wenn ich meinen Hausanzug anziehe", überlegte sie laut, während sie ihre Haare kämmte.

„Ob James auch schon da ist?" fragte sie sich, als sie die Treppen zu seinem Schlafsaal hochstieg.

Leise öffnete Lily die Tür und schaute hinein. James lag immer noch schlafend auf seinem Bett und hielt etwas in seiner Hand. Leise, um ihn nicht zu wecken, schlich Lily zu seinem Bett und sah, dass James ein Photo in der Hand hielt. Es zeigte sie Beide auf dem letzten Weihnachtsball. Ein Lächeln huschte Lily über das Gesicht, als sie daran zurück dachte. Sie versuchte, James das Photo aus der Hand zu nehmen, doch er hielt es so fest, dass es bestimmt zerrissen wäre, wenn Lily fester daran gezogen hätte. Darum nahm sie James nur seine Brille ab, legte sie auf seinen Nachtschrank und strich ihm zärtlich ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich habe dich lieb", flüsterte sie leise und küsste James sanft auf die Stirn.

Liebevoll schaute sie James noch einen Moment an, bevor sie das Zimmer wieder verließ.

„Ich werde erstmal in die Küche gehen", entschied Lily und machte sich auf den Weg dorthin.

„Möchtest du zu mir?" hörte Lily plötzlich die Stimme ihres Schulleiters hinter sich.

„Eigentlich wollte ich in die Küche gehen!"

„Verstehe, die Fliegerei hat dich hungrig gemacht", meinte Dumbledore vergnügt.

„Nein, essen werde ich erst später mit James. Jetzt trinke ich nur einen Tee", stellte Lily klar.

„James ist auch hier?" tat Dumbledore überrascht, worauf Lily anfing zu lachen.

„Als wenn sie das nicht wüssten Professor", gigelte sie gespielt empört.

„Er kam ein paar Minuten nach dir an. Lily, du solltest James nicht so erschrecken. Der Arme verlangte sogar nach einem Feuerwhisky, als du diesen Sturzflug ausprobiert hast."

„Wirklich? Oh, das ist klasse", entgegnete Lily freudestrahlend.

**Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen**

**liebe Grüße jas**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi ihr Lieben**

**Nina**

**Nicht wahr,jedem das seine :lach: Freue mich wirklich sehr, dass dir dieses Chap gefallen hat! Vielen Dank für dein Rewiew! bousa**

**Dragon coranzon**

**Die Beiden paasen eben perfekt zusamen : nick: Freue mich immer wieder sehr, wenn es Euch gefallen hat! Vielen Dank für dein Lob und dein Rewiew! bousa**

**kurai91**

**Hi Liebes, ich wollte nicht,dass du einen Schock bekommst :nenene: aber noch ist ja nicht sicher, ob Lily nicht doch nach Japan geht! Freue mich wirklich sehr, dass es dir gefallen hat! Vielen Dank für dein Rewiew und dein Lob! bousa**

**Chap 14**

„Dann kann ich es endlich auch", jubelte sie und strahlte ihren Schulleiter an.

„Trotzdem solltest du James nicht so zusetzten, Lily", entgegnete Dumbledore und meinte es ernst.

„James war es doch, der mich zum fliegen gebracht hat. Jetzt muss er auch damit leben, wenn ich richtig fliege", stellte Lily klar.

„Das ist auch wieder wahr", seufzte der Schulleiter und schüttelte über die Beiden den Kopf.

„Wollen wir den Tee zusammen trinken?"

„Gerne", erwiderte Lily und ging mit Dumbledore zusammen in dessen Büro.

„Du und James, ihr habt euch also ausgesprochen", sagte Dumbledore und es war mehr eine Feststellung als Frage.

„Ja, haben wir und ich hoffe, dass nun alle zufrieden sind", rutschte es Lily etwas genervt heraus.

„Es geht nicht darum, dass wir zufrieden sind, Lily, sondern du und James! Oder meinst du nicht auch? Die letzten Wochen waren doch alles andere, als zufriedenstellend für euch Beide."

„Das ist richtig", gab Lily kleinlaut zu und sah traurig aus dem Fenster.

„Wenn ich keine Hexe mehr bin, kann oder besser gesagt, darf ich dann trotzdem noch Briefe per Eule verschicken?" wechselte Lily das Thema.

Der Schulleiter verstand sofort, was Lily durch den Kopf ging.

„Natürlich darfst du deine Briefe auch weiterhin mit Eulen verschicken, so wie du es die letzten sechs Jahre auch gemacht hast", entgegnete Dumbledore und musterte Lily.

„Was soll ich denn noch hier? Ich kann mein Versprechen nicht mehr einlösen, also ist es reine Zeitverschwendung, wenn ich hier bleibe", rief Lily, die Dumbledores Absichten durchschaut hatte, ärgerlich.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass dein Vater **das** nicht damit gemeint hat."

„Er wollte, dass ich anderen Menschen helfe und in die Forschung gehe. Doch nun kann ich das nicht mehr", konterte Lily.

„Das weiß ich, aber es gibt viele Möglichkeiten zu helfen, und wenn ich mich recht entsinne Lily, wusste dein Vater nichts von dem Trank. Hab ich Recht?"

Abrupt blieb Lily stehen und nickte traurig.

„Dein Dad hätte nicht gewollt, dass du aufgibst, Lily."

„Er wollte, dass ich meine Fähigkeiten nutze, um Tränke und Medikamente zu entwickeln, die Schwerkranken ein schmerzfreies und besseres Leben ermöglichen!"

„Es spricht doch nichts dagegen, dass du Tränke und Medikamente herstellst. Es gibt eine Menge Tränke und Medikamente, die nicht die gewünschte Wirkung bzw. zu viele Nebenwirkungen haben. Sie müssten eventuell nur weiter entwickelt und getestet werden", erwiderte der Schulleiter.

„Das ist nicht das, was Dad gemeint hat."

„Das denke ich schon, dass er genau das damit gemeint hat."

Lily wollte protestieren, ließ es dann aber, da sie einsehen musste, dass ihr Professor Recht hatte.

„Wer hat sie eigentlich darauf angesetzt, mich umzustimmen?" wollte Lily noch wissen, worauf der Ältere leise lachte.

„Nun, wenn du mich so direkt fragst, es war Mr Moody, der mich darum gebeten hat. Er ist nämlich der festen Überzeugung, dass du eine hervorragende Aurorin abgeben würdest", antwortete Dumbledore wahrheitsgemäß.

Lily verdrehte darauf nur die Augen, verabschiedete sich noch und ging zurück in ihren Turm, um nachzusehen, ob James wach war. Lily wollte mit James reden, sie musste mit James reden, da es das Einzige war, was James noch nicht über sie wusste. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wieer darauf reagieren würde, doch ihr war durchaus bewusst, dass James zumindest schon etwas erfahren habe musste.

„James ist bestimmt traurig, dass er es von anderen erfahren hat", dachte Lily betrübt und überlegte, wie viel man James über ihre Samuraiausbildung berichtet hatte.

„Es kann nicht alles sein", beruhigte Lily sich selbst und ging in den Jungenschlafsaal.

James lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf seinem Bett und hatte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt. Lily betrachtete ihn ein wenig und schmiss sich dann, mit lautem Getöse auf sein Bett. James, der mit dieser Attacke gerechnet hat, öffnete nur ein Auge und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Das ist gemein, du bist ja schon wach", schmollte Lily und machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht, worauf James laut zu lachen anfing.

„Bin schon eine ganze Weile wach."

„Hast du denn keinen Hunger?" wollte Lily skeptisch wissen.

Noch ehe James darauf antworten konnte, meldete sich sein Magen laut zu Wort.

„Wusste ich es doch", triumphierte Lily.

„Was haben dir die Hauselfen denn gekocht?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe nur ein paar Schlucke Tee getrunken."

„Du warst nicht in der Küche? Wo warst du denn so lange?" wollte James wissen und setzte sich auf.

„Ich wollte warten bis du wach bist, damit wir vielleicht zusammen essen können."

„Das ist lieb von dir, doch du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet! Was hast du die ganze Zeit gemacht?"

„Hab mit Dumbledore Tee getrunken. Er sollte mit mir reden", ereiferte sich Lily.

„Wer hat ihn damit beauftragt?"

„Dreimal darfst du raten! Alastor Moody", empörte sich Lily.

„Ich hätte auf Shacklebolt getippt", gestand James.

„Wahrscheinlich sogar Beide", überlegte Lily laut.

„Könnte stimmen", feixte James.

Für ein paar Minuten hingen Beide ihren Gedanken nach, ehe Lily die Stille durchbrach.

„Duuuuuu Jaaaaaaaames, ich muss dir was erzählen", begann Lily und sah James mit einem Hundewelpenblick an.

„So schlimm?" hakte dieser nach.

„Na ja, schlimm nicht direkt, aber…!"

„Ich verspreche, niemanden etwas davon zu sagen. Marauderehrenwort", entgegnete James ernst.

„Das ist es ja! Es wissen schon ein paar davon und ich bin mir sicher, dass du davon erfahren hast", sagte Lily betrübt.

„Und du wolltest, dass ich es von dir erfahre, richtig? Erzähl, ich kenne bestimmt nicht die ganze Geschichte", sagte James sanft und sah Lily aufmunternd dabei an.

„Dafür liebe ich dich, James", dachte Lily und lächelte ihn dankbar an.

Lily erzählte James, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass Mr Toyotomi sie ausgebildet hatte, warum Mädchen nicht in Schwertführung unterrichtet werden und wie Hakumo es ihr trotzdem gezeigt hatte. Sie berichtete, wie sie mit neun Jahren, ihren Geheimhaltungsschwur abgelegt hatte und ihre Prüfungen mit Auszeichnung bestanden hatte und wie überglücklich sie gewesen war, als sie zu ihrem 15. Geburtstag, ihre Kampfausrüstung bekommen hatte und, dass sie dadurch, ganz offiziell eine Samurai-Kämpferin geworden war. Traurig fügte sie dann noch hinzu, dass sie diese Rüstung noch nie angezogen hatte, da sie damit hatte warten wollen, bis ihr Dad von seiner Reise zurück war.

„Bist du jetzt böse?" fragte Lily vorsichtig und vermied es James direkt anzusehen.

James antwortete nicht sofort und amüsierte sich über Lily' s Verlegenheit. Es kam selten vor, dass dieses Temperamentsbündel so unsicher und verlegen war.

„Du musst dich ja köstlich über Sirius und mich amüsiert haben, wenn wir dich verteidigt haben", resümierte James und sah Lily beleidigt an.

„Jaaa! War gar nicht so einfach, mir das Lachen zu verkneifen", spottete Lily belustigt und wurde darauf hin von James durch gekitzelt.

Als Lily sich endlich ergab, ließ James von ihr ab.

„Ich kann nicht mehr", keuchte Lily außer Atem und legte sich neben James.

„Gut, dass du mir nicht in allem überlegen bist", gluckste er und zog sie näher zu sich.

Sie redeten noch eine Weile, bis James mit einemmal feststellte, dass Lily eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtig deckte er sie zu und betrachtete Lily, so als ob er sich dieses Bild für immer einprägen wollte. Langsam beugte er sich vor und küsste Lily zärtlich auf den Mund.

„Hm James", murmelte sie und kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn.

James schossen Tränen in die Augen, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er war sich nun ganz sicher, dass er dieses Mädchen nie aufgeben würde, auch wenn er dafür mit nach Japan gehen musste. Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis James auch endlich einschlief.

Es kam James so vor, als hätte er nur ein paar Minuten geschlafen, als eine Hauselfe ihn und Lily weckte. Missmutig und noch ziemlich verschlafen stand Lily auf und ging ins Badezimmer.

„Guten Morgen! Ist nicht meine Schuld, dass du so früh aufstehen musst!"

„Das weiß ich doch. Guten Morgen", antwortete Lily und küsste James auf die Wange.

Sie frühstückten zusammen und gingen anschließend in Dumbledores Büro, von wo aus sie ins Ministerium flohten.

„Können wir nicht tauschen?" wandte Lily sich hoffnungsvoll an James.

„…!"

„Ich will nicht bei deinem Vater im Büro sitzen", erklärte Lily, als sie James fragendes Gesicht sah.

James legte seine Stirn in Falten, was er immer tat, wenn er nachdachte.

„Fordere meinen alten Herrn dazu auf, an der nächsten Trainingsstunde teilzunehmen und dann erteilst du ihm eine Lehrstunde in Verteidigung", gluckste James bei dem Gedanken, seinen Vater auf dem Boden liegend zu sehen.

„Eine tolle Idee! Danke für den Tipp", nickte Lily und strahlte James an.

„Vergiss nicht mir Bescheid zu sagen, wenn du ihn durch den Raum jagst", bat James und fing an zu lachen.

Vor Mortimers Bürotür verabschiedeten sich die Beiden von einander.

„Wenn er dich zu sehr ärgert, dann komm zu mir, hörst du?"

„Das werde ich", versprach Lily und ging in das Büro, wo Mortimer Potter sie schon erwartete.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Evans", begrüßte Mortimer Potter sie und vermied es, ihr Vorwürfe zu machen.

„Guten Morgen, Sir", antwortete Lily artig und ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Ich bin hier noch nicht fertig. Daher möchte ich sie bitten, schon mal in den Trainingsraum zu gehen. Dort können sie sich schon mal überlegen, wie das zukünftige Training ihrer Kollegen aussehen soll. Ich werde, sobald ich meinen Bericht fertig habe, nachkommen", wies der Auror Lily höflich an.

„Hihi, dann kann ich ihn schneller als erwartet durch den Raum jagen", frohlockte Lily in Gedanken.

„Wie sie wünschen Sir", war ihre knappe Antwort und verließ das Büro.

„Ob ich es wagen kann, James Bescheid zu sagen? Lieber nicht, schließlich kann MP durch das Fenster sehen", grummelte Lily vor sich hin und machte sich auf den Weg zum Trainingsraum.

Ziemlich lustlos öffnete Lily die Tür und blieb erstmal wie erstarrt stehen. Fast alle ihre Kollegen waren da und grinsten sie breit an.

„Guten Morgen, Krümel! Wir dachten schon, du kommst gar nicht mehr", begrüßte Charlie Lily strahlend und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte Lily ihn und entdeckte Kimberley.

Kimberley war sehr blass und man sah ihr an, dass sie viel geweint und wenig geschlafen hatte.

„Es tut mir so leid", sagte Lily ehrlich und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Danke, aber das muss es nicht. Auch wenn er mein Bruder ist, hoffe ich, dass er seine gerechte Strafe bekommen wird", entgegnete Kimberley ernst.

Lily sah an Kimberley vorbei und traute ihren Augen nicht.

„Ojii", flüsterte sie ergreifend.

„Das kann nicht sein", fügte Lily mit erstickter Stimme hinzu und lief auf den Mann zu.

„Ojii! Ojii-san! Ogenki desu ka?" rief Lily und stürzte in die ausgebreiteten Arme von Mr Toyotomi.

„Moboru Taiyò! Liliana-san es geht mir gut, jetzt wo ich wieder in deine midori Memoto sehen darf", sagte Mr Toyotomi ergriffen und sah Lily in die Augen.

Erschrocken stellte der alte Mann fest, dass Lilys Augen matt und traurig waren.

„Liliana, was ist passiert? Wo sind deine pikapika Memotos?" fragte er besorgt.

Lily liefen dicke Tränen über das Gesicht und es war, als würden alle ihre Sorgen und Schmerzen, der letzten zwei Jahre, von ihr genommen. Sie erzählte ihrem Lehrmeister, den sie immer noch liebevoll "Ojii" nannte, von ihren Erlebnissen und bemerkte dabei nicht, dass die Auroren sie fragend ansahen. Diese verstanden kein Wort, von dem was Lily sagte, da sie sich mit Mr Toyotomi auf Japanisch unterhielt.

„Du hast dir doch nicht den weiten Weg nur wegen mir gemacht, ojii-san."

„Ja und nein. Ich bin auf Einladung von Mr Potter hier, aber in erster Linie wegen dir meine Moboru Taiyò", antwortete der alte Mann sanft und strich Lily liebevoll über den Kopf.

„James hat dich eingeladen?" fragte Lily baff, die Mortimer nicht mal in Erwägung zog.

„Nein, mit James hat er sich nicht vorgestellt", schüttelte Mr Toyotomi den Kopf und sah Lily eindringlich an.

Diese errötete unter seinem Blick und ein wissendes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht ihres Lehrmeisters.

„Lerne ich den jungen Mann mit Namen James auch noch kennen?" erkundigte er sich und Lily fand die Idee nicht wirklich gut, wusste aber, dass sie ein Zusammentreffen nicht verhindern konnte.

„Ich weiß es nicht", entgegnete sie deshalb zaghaft.

„Hai, vielleicht heute Abend auf dem Ball von dem mir Mr Mortimer Potter erzählt hat. Du wirst mich doch dorthin begleiten, nicht wahr Liliana?" nahm Mr Toyotomi Lily den Wind aus den Segeln.

Bis jetzt war sie sich noch nicht sicher, ob sie zum Ball gehen sollte oder nicht, doch nun hatte Lily keine andere Wahl. Ergeben seufzte sie und nickte.

„Du scheinst mit mir als Begleitung nicht sehr glücklich zu sein", stellte der Ältere fest und sein Blick verlangte eine ehrliche Antwort von Lily.

„Doch natürlich bin ich glücklich mit dir auf den Ball gehen zu dürfen", antwortete Lily mit einem Lächeln.

„Aber?"

„Bin ich so leicht durchschaubar?" fragte Lily verzweifelt.

„Ich kenne dich lange und gut genug, um zu wissen, dass du mir etwas verheimlichst!"

Lily holte tief Luft und überlegte, ob es wirklich klug war, Safo alles zu erzählen. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und knetete ihr Finger.

„Liliana, was ist so schlimm, dass du es mir nicht sagen willst?" durchbrach Mr Toyotomi Lilys Gedanken.

Diese wusste ganz genau, dass sie es ihm sagen musste, denn im Gegensatz zu James, würde Mr Toyotomi sehr böse und verärgert sein, wenn er die Geschichte mit dem Trank von jemandem anderen erfuhr. Lily holte noch einmal tief Luft und sah ihren Lehrmeister unsicher an.

„Ich warte", sagte dieser streng, was einige Auroren dazu veranlasste auf die Beiden zu zugehen, als Lily zu reden anfing.

Sie berichtete Mr Toyotomi warum sie den Trank mit zu diesem Einsatz genommen hat und, warum sie ihn MP gegeben hatte. Weiterhin erzählte sie von Charlies Befreiung und, dass die Auroren Moody und Shacklebolt sich, im Gegensatz zu MP, über ihre Kindheit informiert hatten. Und obwohl Lily es eigentlich nicht wollte, erzählte sie auch über James. Darüber, dass sie seit Monaten nicht miteinander geredet hatten, dass er der Einzige neben Dumbledore war, der alles über sie wusste und, dass sie vor dem Gammot erklärt hatte, ihr Hexen Dasein aufgeben zu wollen und nach Japan zurückzukehren , da sie bei ihrer Mutter und Schwester nicht mehr erwünscht war.

„Ich wollte schon gestern Abend meinen Zauberstab abgeben und heute Morgen nach Japan fliegen, aber Mr Potter", Lily spie seinen Namen fast aus, „ ist der Auffassung, dass ich mein Praktikum erst noch zu Ende machen müsste. Darum bin ich noch hier!", beendete Lily ihre Erzählung.

Scheinbar emotionslos hatte Mr Toyotomi Lily zugehört, doch in seinen Augen spiegelten sich Ungläubigkeit, Wut, Entsetzten, aber auch Verständnis wieder. Lily fühlte sich nun wesentlich besser, ahnte jedoch, dass es nun eine Standpauke geben würde und diese folgte auf dem Fuß.

„Liliana, was hast du dir dabei gedacht, eine solch schwerwiegenden Entschluss alleine zu treffen? Hast du dich auch nur einmal gefragt, was dein Vater dazu sagen würde, wenn er noch bei uns wäre? Ich bin Mr Potter sehr dankbar, dass er dich noch hier behalten hat. Du wirst deinen Zauberstab nicht abgeben, habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?" fragte er Lily mit strenger Stimme.

„Dad hätte es verstanden, ojii-san. Er hat mir ja das Versprechen abgenommen, anderen zu helfen und zu forschen. Und das kann ich nun nicht mehr. In der Zauberwelt bin ich volljährig und ich brauche meine Mutter nicht mehr um Erlaubnis fragen, es ist ihr ohnehin egal, was ich mache", entgegnete Lily ruhig.

„Du magst zwar in der Zauberwelt volljährig sein, da du aber Muggelgeborene bist, brauchst du sehr wohl die Zustimmung deines Vormundes und ich sage, du wirst die Schule beenden, hier in England."

„Ich verstehe nicht…", brachte Lily irritiert hervor.

„Du kannst es auch nicht verstehen, darum werde ich es dir erklären. Dein Vater hat wohl geahnt, dass sich deine Mutter nach seinem Tod nicht um dich kümmern wird und so hat er, in weiser Vorrausicht, mich zu deinem Vormund benannt. Einiges von dem, was du mir eben berichtet hast, habe ich schon von Mr Potter erfahren, dem es unendlich Leid tut, dass er deinen großen Lebenstraum zerstört hat. Mr Potter macht sich große Sorgen um dich und wie ich festgestellt habe, ist dies auch berechtigt. Dein Schulleiter hat mir von deinem Vorhaben berichtet und ich wollte erst die Anhörung abwarten, ob du deinen Entschluss geändert hast, aber wie ich sehe, ist dem nicht so."

Lily hätte zu gerne gekontert, aber ihre Kindheit und Ausbildung verbot ihr dies und so hörte sie ihrem Lehrmeister scheinbar ohne Gefühlsregung zu. Doch in ihrem Inneren tobte ein Vulkan, der kurz vor dem Ausbruch stand.

„Wie können die es wagen, einfach so über mich zu bestimmen? Die haben kein Recht dazu und dieser Potter…argh", schoss es Lily durch den Kopf, dabei fielen ihr eine Reihe von Flüchen und Verwünschungen ein, die sie zu gerne an Mortimer Potter ausprobiert hätte. Doch kein einziges Wort kam über ihre Lippen und Mr Toyotomi hatte mit nichts anderem gerechnet.

Der alte Mann machte sich, genau wie Mortimer, große Sorgen um Lily und am liebsten hätte er sie sofort mit nach Hause genommen, weit weg von England, wo sie so viel Kummer und Schmerz erfahren hatte, aber nach dem langen und ausführlichen Gespräch mit Albus Dumbledore, in dem er ihm von der Prophezeiung erzählt hat, war er zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass Lily hier in England bleiben sollte.

„Du wirst mich heute Abend zum Ball begleiten Liliana-san."

„Hai", antwortete Lily und verbeugte sich vor ihrem Lehrmeister.

Dieser tat es ihr gleich und fügte leise hinzu:

„Haibun anata no haato moboru Taiyò! Und gebrauche deine Fähigkeiten weise und klug. Dein Schulleiter wird dir helfen, den richtigen Weg zu gehen", dabei sah der Ältere Lily tief in die Augen und ein Lächeln glitt über Lilys Gesicht, was, wie Mr Toyotomi traurig bemerkte, nicht ihre Augen erreichte.

Lily verließ, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, den Trainingsraum. So bekam sie auch nicht mit, wie ihre Kollegen Mr Toyotomi böse Blicke zuwarfen. Auch wenn die anwesenden Auroren nicht alles verstanden hatten, wussten sie doch, dass es kein freundliches Gespräch war, welches Lily und Mr Toyotomi geführt hatten. Bevor dieser den Raum verließ, wandte er sich noch an die Anwesenden.

„Es sah schlimmer aus, als es ist", sagte er freundlich und ließ die Auroren allein.

Aaron Shacklebolt beteiligte sich nicht an der aufkommenden Diskussion und eilte in Mortimers Büro. Der Chef der Auroren stand mit hängenden Schultern vor dem Fenster, durch welches er in den Trainingsraum sehen konnte.

„Sieht nicht so aus, als hätte Mr Toyotomi Lily umstimmen können", sagte MP zu seiner Frau, die neben ihm stand.

„Was hast du erwartet? Dass Lily, sobald sie erfährt, dass du ihren Lehrmeister eingeladen hast, in dein Büro rennt um sich bei dir zu bedanken?" fragte Aaron seinen Chef und langjährigen Freund.

„Natürlich nicht, aber ich hatte erwartet, dass sie sich darüber freut, ihn zu sehen", entgegnete Mortimer wahrheitsgemäß.

„Und Aaron, ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du damit aufhören würdest. Ich fühle mich auch ohne eure versteckten Vorwürfe schlecht genug", fügte MP noch genervt und leicht verärgert hinzu.

„Lass Miss Evans einfach in Ruhe und gib ihr etwas Zeit, die ganzen Ereignisse der letzten Tage zu verarbeiten", antwortete Shacklebolt nur darauf und ließ Gulia und Mortimer wieder alleine.

Er machte die Tür leise hinter sich zu und schmunzelte. Direkt neben der Tür stand Lily.

„Na, alles verstanden Miss Evans?"

Lily die auf der Suche nach James war, hatte eher unfreiwillig das Gespräch der Auroren gehört und wurde nun prompt von Shacklebolt erwischt.

„Habe ich", nickte sie und wurde leicht rot.

Aaron schüttelte belustigt den Kopf, öffnete eine Tür gegenüber und bat Lily in sein eigenes Büro. Geschickt verwickelte er Lily in ein Gespräch und hielt sie so davon ab, nach James zu suchen, der in Hogwarts auf seinen Gast wartete.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen sah James diesem Treffen entgegen und fragte sich nun schon zum wiederholten Male, ob er das Richtige tat. Doch es gab kein zurück mehr, denn in diesem Moment brachte sein Professor Hakumo Toyotomi nach Hogwarts. James holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor er auf die Ländereien ging, auf welchen die Beiden angekommen waren. Albus Dumbledore stellte die jungen Männer einander vor und verabschiedete sich wenig später von James und Hakumo.

„Ist Lily auch hier?" fragte Hakumo und sah James erwartungsvoll an.

„Nein, noch nicht", antwortete dieser und sah auf seine Uhr.

„Sie wird noch mit deinem Großvater im Ministerium sein. Könnte also noch ein wenig dauern", fügte James hinzu.

„Hai, nachdem was ich gehört habe, wird Ojii ihr erstmal ein paar Takte erzählen. Das kann dauern", resümierte der junge Japaner und warf einen Blick auf das Schlossgebäude.

„Was ist das? Lily hat mir in ihren Briefen, Hogwarts ganz anders beschrieben und nicht als Ruine", keuchte Hakumo entsetzt auf und sah irritiert zu James.

Dieser hatte ganz vergessen, dass Hakumo Muggel war.

„Hogwarts ist wunderschön, da hat Lily schon Recht. Nur Menschen, ohne magische Fähigkeiten sehen es als alte baufällige Ruine", entschuldigte James sich bei seinem Gegenüber.

„Jetzt wo du es sagst, James, Lily hat, glaube ich, so etwas Mal erwähnt."

Die Beiden gingen hinunter zum See und unterhielten sich dabei sehr angeregt. Hakumo erzählte James, wie Lily und er die Erwachsenen öfter geärgert haben und James berichtete von Hogwarts, ihren Streichen und den nächtlichen Streifzügen. Immer wieder musterten sich die jungen Männer gegenseitig, sehr darauf bedacht, es so unauffällig wie eben möglich zu machen. Hakumo, wie James feststellte, war einen Kopf kleiner, als er selbst und trug seine schulterlangen schwarze Haare im Nacken zusammen gebunden. Seine wachen, freundlichen Augen konnte man schon als schwarz bezeichnen, so dunkel waren diese. James stufte Hakumo als einen sehr höflichen, netten und humorvollen jungen Mann ein und genau dies bestätigte seinen Entschluss, Lily nicht alleine nach Japan gehen zu lassen. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er sie dann, früher oder später, an diesen Mann verlieren würde und dieses Gefühl schmerzte James sehr. Das erste Mal, seit James wusste, dass er ein Erbe Gryffindors war, flehte er seine Vorfahren um Hilfe an.

„James muss Lily wirklich sehr, sehr gern haben", dachte Hakumo und sah verträumt auf den See.

„Er ist sehr nett und aufrichtig. Er würde bestimmt alles für Lily machen, damit sie glücklich ist", führte der Japaner seine Überlegungen fort, als ihm eine Idee kam.

„James, ich möchte Lily erst heute Abend auf dem Ball sehen", sagte Hakumo in die Stille hinein.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Lily kommen wird", gab James ehrlich zu und konnte sich nicht erklären, warum Hakumo Lily erst so spät sehen wollte.

„Oh, sie wird kommen. Verlass' dich drauf, sie wird kommen", meinte Hakumo geheimnisvoll.

James wusste nicht wirklich, was er davon halten sollte und dies spiegelte sich auch auf seinem Gesicht wieder.

„Dann gehen wir jetzt zu Professor Dumbledore ins Büro und von dort aus bringe ich dich in das Haus, in dem du und dein Großvater übernachten werdet", erklärte James.

Hakumo nickte und grinste über das ganze Gesicht, was James skeptisch zur Kenntnis nahm. Er brachte Hakumo bis zum Wasserspeier, nannte das Passwort und sagte:

„Geh du schon mal vor. Ich habe etwas in meinem Schlafsaal vergessen. Bin gleich wieder da."

„Hai, nur keine Eile", entgegnete sein Gast freundlich.

„Dann kann ich dem Schulleiter noch von meinem Plan erzählen", fügte Hakumo in Gedanken nach und lief die Treppen hoch.

„Hallo Hakumo! Lily ist noch nicht angekommen. Wo ist James?" fragte der Schulleiter.

„James wollte noch etwas aus seinem Schlafsaal holen. Dass Lily noch nicht hier ist, passt gut in meinem Plan", grinste der junge Mann.

Hakumo erzählte Dumbledore seinen Plan, was den Schulleiter zum Lachen brachte.

„Oh ja, ich denke, Lily wird ganz bestimmt zum Ball kommen", gluckste er zufrieden und war von der Idee ganz angetan.

Nachdem James ebenfalls in Dumbledores gekommen war, erklärte dieser Hakumo noch, wie er mit James durch den Kamin nach Greenville kommen würde.

„Da saust man doch so hindurch und muss seine Augen und den Mund zu machen, damit man nicht zuviel Russ schluckt, richtig? Hat mir mein Großvater erklärt", meinte Hakumo und freute sich wie ein kleines Kind.

James lachte laut und bestätigte Hakumos Aussage, nahm etwas Flohpulver und warf es in den Kamin. Nachdem sich die Flammen grün gefärbt hatten, stieg er zusammen mit seinem Gast hinein und Sekunden später waren sie verschwunden.

Dumbledore hingegen, holte sein Spickoskop aus dem Schrank, da er wusste, dass Lily es sehr faszinierend fand. Er stellte es auf seinen Schreibtisch und legte eine Mappe mit Dokumenten direkt daneben. Der Schulleiter kannte Lilys Neugier nur zu gut und zweifelte keine Minute daran, dass sie die Dokumente lesen würde. Schmunzelnd ging er mit Fawkes nach oben in seine Privaträume und ließ die Tür einen Spalt breit offen, so dass er einen guten Blick auf seinen Schreibtisch hatte. Albus Dumbledore musste nicht lange auf Lily warten. Nachdem Lily aus dem Kamin geklettert war, sah sie sich im Büro um und stellte fest, dass ihr Professor nicht da war. Sie wollte gerade das Büro verlassen, als ihr Blick auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch fiel. Wie dieser schon vermutet hatte, zog das Spickoskop Lily magisch an. Zuerst bestaunte sie nur das silberne Gerät, als sie einen Blick auf die Dokumentenmappe daneben warf und die Unterlagen durchlas.

„Welcher Troll hat den denn geritten? Das kann er doch nicht machen", schimpfte Lily laut.

„Er kann doch ein Jahr vor seinem Abschluss nicht einfach alles aufgeben", zeterte Lily weiter und redete sich immer mehr in Rage.

„Na, dem werde ich einen erzählen! Wie kommt er nur auf so dumme Gedanken. Bin gespannt, was er dazu zu sagen hat", keifte Lily weiter, nahm die Unterlagen an sich und lief aus dem Büro, um James darauf anzusprechen.

Auf der Suche nach ihm, überlegte Lily immer wieder, warum in alles in der Welt, James Hogwarts ein Jahr vor seinem Abschluss verlassen wollte und seine Abmeldung sogar schon Dumbledore gegeben hatte. Lily verstand auch den Schulleiter nicht, dass er die Abmeldung überhaupt angenommen hat.

„Wo steckt der Kerl nur?" knurrte Lily, als sie James weder im Schloss noch draußen auf den Ländereien finden konnte.

Verärgert, wütend und völlig außer Atem lief sie in ihren Schlafsaal, packte ein paar Sachen in ihre Tasche und rannte zurück in Dumbledores Büro.

„Na warte, James Potter! Du wirst mir diesen Mist hier noch erklären und wenn es heute Abend auf diesem blöden Ball ist", grummelte Lily vor sich hin, während sie das Flohpulver in den Kamin warf und in den Tropfenden Kessel flohte.

Von dort aus apparierte sie nach Hause, direkt in ihr Zimmer, wo sie sich für den Ball fertig machen wollte. Dumbledore kam, nachdem Lily verschwunden war, vergnügt die Treppe hinunter.

„Ich liebe Pläne, die Erfolg haben", amüsierte er sich.

Mr Toyotomi holte Lily am Abend von zu Hause ab, sichtlich gerührt und voller Stolz sah er Lily an, als diese die Treppe hinunter kam. Lily hatte ihre langen roten Haare hochgesteckt und den Kimono, den sie von Hakumos Mutter bekommen hatte, angelegt.

„Liliana, du siehst bezaubernd aus und es erfüllt mich Stolz und Freude, zu sehen, dass du unser Familienwappen trägst", sagte er bewundernd und dankbar.

Lily drückte ihren Lehrmeister und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Mit einem simplen Zauberspruch hatte sie den schwarzen Panther, dass Familienwappen der Toyotomis, auf ihren Kimono befestigt. Lily, die ahnte woran der alte Mann gerade dachte, lächelte ihn traurig an. Nur die Tatsache, dass es keine weitere Zauberer und Hexen in seiner Familie gab, nach dem frühen Tod von Hakumos älterer Schwester, verdankte es Lily, dass er sie in den Lehren der Samurai unterricht hatte. Mr Toyotomi hatte schon sehr früh erkannt, dass Lily über magische Fähigkeiten verfügte und somit eine Hexe war. Nach dem Tod seiner Enkeltochter, die, wie Lily eine Hexe war, setzte Mr Toyotomi alles daran, die Familie Evans so lange wie möglich in Japan zu behalten, um Lily unterrichten zu können. Der alte Mann seufzte leise und reiste mit Lily per Portschlüssel ins Ministerium, wo sie schon sehnlichst erwartet wurden.

Von dem Moment an, in dem Lily den Festsaal betrat, ruhten James Augen auf Lily. Bewundernd, glücklich und sehr verliebt ruhte sein Blick auf ihr. Als Lily James entdeckte, erinnerte sie sich an seine Abmeldung und sie wollte ihn sofort darauf ansprechen, als Hakumo in ihr Blickfeld trat. Lily vergaß alles um sich herum und Hakumo strahlte sie an. Beide liefen aufeinander zu und fielen sich überglücklich in die Arme. Diese Szene versetzte James einen schmerzlichen Stich in der Brust und sein Lächeln gefror bei diesem Anblick auf seinem Gesicht. Immer wieder schob Hakumo Lily von sich, schaute sie überglücklich und anerkennend an, um sie anschließend wieder in seine Arme zu ziehen.

„Armer Prongs", dachte Sirius und sah diesen besorgt an.

Mit einem Mal war lautes Keuchen zu hören. Hakumo hob Lily spielerisch hoch und es sah für die Umstehenden so aus, als schleuderte er sie von sich weg. Noch bevor Lily wieder auf dem Boden landete, zog Hakumo einen langen Stab von hinten aus seinem Kimono, worauf mindestens ein dutzend Zauberstäbe auf ihn gerichtet wurden. Einige von Lilys Kollegen hielten dies für einen Angriff auf Lily und wollten sie verteidigen. Es war James der sie davon abhielt, Hakumo anzugreifen, da er wusste was nun kommen würde. Nachdem Lily wieder auf dem Boden war, streckte sie ihre Hand aus, wo sich augenblicklich ebenfalls ein Stab manifestierte. Lily konnte zwar nicht, wie Mr Toyotomi oder Dumbledore ohne Zauberstab zaubern, dafür hatte sie die Gabe, Gegenstände ohne Zauberstab herauf zu beschwören. Hakumo griff Lily als erstes an und James sah dem Ganzen fasziniert zu.

„Wow", entfuhr es Sirius und starrte gebannt auf die Beiden kämpfenden.

Lily fühlte sich so richtig in ihrem Element und sie blühte zusehends auf. Obwohl Hakumo ihr alles abverlangte, strahlte sie über das ganze Gesicht, welches von Mr Toyotomi, der sich zu James gesellte, erleichtert zur Kenntnis genommen wurde. Mitten aus einer Drehung heraus, warf Hakumo zwei Messerähnliche Gegenstände nach Lily, die diese aber weit verfehlten. Stattdessen surrten sie pfeilschnell auf Mortimer Potter zu, der dies anscheinend nicht mit bekam, da er sich gerade mit dem Zaubereiminister unterhielt. Entsetzt riss Hakumo die Augen auf. Lily reagierte blitzschnell, wirbelte herum, stellte sich vor Mortimer und hob ihren Stab, in denen sich Sekunden später, die beiden Messer bohrten. Ruckartig drehte sie sich zu Hakumo um und attackierte ihn erneut.

„Hat Lily das eben wirklich gemacht?" wollte Moody wissen.

„Krümel hat bestimmt nicht gesehen, **wem** sie da eben das Leben gerettet hat", entgegnete Charlie trocken.

„Oh doch, das hat sie! Und glauben sie mir, sie würde es wieder machen", antwortete Mr Toyotomi und lächelte zufrieden.

Auch wenn Lily, Mortimer Potter noch nicht wirklich verziehen hatte, würde sie ihn doch beschützen und ihr Leben riskieren, wenn es sein müsste.

„Jetzt kann ich wieder beruhigt nach Hause fahren", dachte der alte Mann und wandte sich an James.

„Sie haben es geschafft, dass Lilys Augen wieder funkeln. Ich danke ihnen dafür, James. Achten sie darauf, dass es immer so bleiben wird, sonst werde ich meine kleine moboru Taiyò für immer nach Japan zurückholen", sagte er ruhig und schmunzelte innerlich über das verdutzte Gesicht von James.

Nur langsam realisierte dieser, was Mr Toyotomi da gerade gesagt hat.

„Das werde ich, Sir", antwortete James und verbeugte sich vor Lilys Lehrmeister.

Lächelnd sah Mr Toyotomi James an und verneigte sich ebenfalls.

Abrupt blieb Lily stehen und starrte ungläubig auf diese Szene. Hakumo, der hinter Lily stand, schob sie sanft in Richtung James, als dieser langsam auf Lily zuging.

„Was hat Ojii zu dir gesagt", fragte Lily leise.

„Das ich darauf achten soll, dass deine Augen nie wieder aufhören zu funkeln", antwortete dieser wahrheitsgemäß und lächelte Lily sanft an.

„Aber… aber das bedeutet. Weiß du was das bedeutet James?"

„Ja, ich weiß was das bedeutet", meinte dieser nur und beugte sich langsam zu Lily hinunter.

„Dass ich dich von nun an öffentlich küssen darf", setzte James nach und küsste sie leicht auf den Mund.

„Aber James, dass geht doch…!"

„Lily", raunte James gegen Lilys Lippen und sein Herz hämmerte wie wild.

„Woher weißt du es?"

„Von dir", flüsterte James und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen.

„Wir dürfen das nicht."

„Doch wir dürfen! Ich habe die offizielle Erlaubnis von Ojii", entgegnete James und betete das Lily ihn nicht stehen ließ, denn dann müsste er, nach alter japanischer Tradition, Lily in Ruhe lassen.

Sirius, der nichts von dieser Tradition wusste, aber durchaus bemerkte, dass alle irgendwie auf eine Reaktion von Lily warteten, sah den Beiden gelassen zu.

„Nun mach' schon Lilyflower. Ihr liebt euch doch! Ich weiß es, James weiß es und du weißt es auch und außerdem, will ich mich auch endlich amüsieren", murmelte er leise vor sich hin.

„Kann mir einer erklären, was hier vor sich geht?" wollte Moody wissen und wandte sich an Albus Dumbledore, der genau wie Mr Toyotomi, jede Bewegung von Lily und James beobachtete.

Lily und James sahen sich immer noch an. Langsam, fast wie in Zeitlupe legte Lily ihre Lippen auf James und küsste ihn zärtlich. James schloss seine Augen und dankte seinen Vorfahren.

„Sagtest du nicht, dass die Beiden ein gutes Team abgeben würden? Nun, ich denke, dass dem nun nichts mehr im Wege steht", meinte Albus Dumbledore zufrieden.

Doch das ist eine andere Geschichte!

**Ende**

**Ich hoffe,es hat Euch gefallen!**

**ich möchte mich an dieser Stelle noch recht herzlich bei**

**kurai91; bia; shecke vs bis; Ermione; Dragon coranzon; Rosenfeuerdrache; shadowflight; Dax; Sophie; Lilyhime; LittleLily87; Jean nin asar ahi smabell**

**für EURE Rewiews,Lob und die tolle Unterstützung bedanken! Vielen vielen Dank ihr Lieben und vielleicht lesen wir uns ja mal wieder! Würde mich wirklich darüber freuen!**

**liebe Grüße **

**jas**


End file.
